


Kingdom of the Sun

by WritingRagdoll



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Break Up, F/M, Feels, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Ice Play, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRagdoll/pseuds/WritingRagdoll
Summary: Sequel to Sunburn.It has been three years since the end of the war. Fire Lord Zuko has his Empire to reconstruct and multiple assassination attempts to worry about. Across the sea Tsai is occupied with the Restoration Movement in the new Republic of Nations. Together they must: define their relationship, push some boundaries, bring down a dangerous enemy and most importantly work together to restore order and prosperity to this new world.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- SEQUEL to: SUNBURN . You don’t have to read Sunburn to enjoy this story, but if you want go ahead.  
> \- This story is loosely based on the ATLA comics, so don’t read if you don’t want spoilers. No Korra spoilers since I haven’t watched it myself.  
> AN: Woo!! We are finally here. I’m really excited about this story (also kind of very nervous, it’s going to be pretty different from Sunburn so let me know how I do!) I’m almost done writing it and it should be about 10 chapters long or so.

_Zuko lay awake in his bed._

_It was a cold night despite the spring season that graced the Fire Nation's capital. He let out a miserable long sigh before turning to face the empty side of the bed. It was then that a rustling behind the bedroom’s maroon curtains nearby caught his attention._

_Paranoid, he quickly sat up glaring in the direction where he could've sworn, he heard an intruder's movements. His eyes scanned the darkness of the room, heart at his throat as he held his breath waiting for his attacker to show._

_It was then that he felt it, the blade pressing tightly across his neck. It seemed the assassin had finally gotten to him. His body was stiff for a moment before relaxing into the knife. He let out a deep breath and allowed the blade to take him…  
  
_

* * *

  
Zuko awoke alone and cold still heaving from his night terror. His eyes danced around the room fearfully scanning every possible nook, cranny and hiding place for an assassin. He sat up and ran a hand through his sweaty bangs pushing them back, catching his shaking breath. It wouldn't be the first time somebody broke into his room and tried to pull a stunt like that…

He exhaled a sharp breath and again collapsed back on his pillow. He couldn't believe he had caved into the assassin's blade like that. It had only been a dream, but still... For a moment he had forgotten his will to exist. After all, did anything matter? Every day was the same over worked routine of a Fire Lord having inherited a monarchy on the verge of a colonial disunion and at the end of a lost war. Not to mention the frequent assassination attempts he had to endure from the New Ozai Society. A group of loyal members of the Fire Nation mainland who were still supportive of his father and wanted to see Zuko dead and off the throne.  
  
But worst of all was that he had never felt as alone as he did now…  
He was cold, alone, unhappy… Did anything really matter?

His eyes turned to look at the painting he had framed next to his bed. It had been the last painting that him and Tsai had gotten. He wore his royal garments and head piece, she sat next to him hugging his arm. It had been painted that day the two saw “Love Amongst the Dragons,” the last time they saw each other...

He missed her. He needed her in his life now more than ever.

He dreaded the morning that was to come. He already knew he had a mountain of work to do, but the worst part about it were the Fire Sages. He did not want to be in the same room with a handful of them and a dozen of elite Fire Nation women who were all considered 'fit' female suitors eligible enough to one day take seat next to him as the Lady of the Throne.

_"Will you be making your decision today Fire Lord Zuko?" One of the Sages had inquired hiding its hands in his sleeves. It had been weeks now and all those old crones did was pressure him into seeing these girls._

_Traditionally Fire Sage's were the advisors to the crown and all royal marriages were arranged. However, considering there was no former Fire Lord in power to order such decree no such arrangements could be made._

_His eyes glazed over the nervously fidgeting dark haired women before him. Some looked awfully nervous, others giggled at the situation hiding their blushing smiles before waving fans._

_He was silent, his eyes boring ahead._

_"I already know the one for me."_

* * *

"Wake up!" A loud voice shouted.

"Wake uuuup!" The voice repeated in an even louder tone.

Tsai lay exhausted and alone in her bed. She let out a grown and pulled the sheets over her head. "Get out of my room Mecha!" She shouted loudly at her older sibling. However, he had no mercy, he ripped the covers off her waking her up.

She glared at her brother upset. 

"You overslept, _again_." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. The scarred man glared down at her. "This isn't like you," he said frowning slightly.

She ran a hand through her messy hair in hope of taming it down a little. "I was up late last night," she grumbled. "Has there been another bombing? Another protest?" She asked more accustomed to being awoken due to the sporadically protest of the Anti Revolutionary Movement that was against the independence of the Fire Nation’s colonies.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged arching an eyebrow, ignoring her questions. "Doing _uber_ important things like midnight snacking or writing sad poetry about your ex-boyfriend?"

"Out!" She roared throwing her pillow in his direction.

He caught it with ease. "Be ready." He said cooly sounding like their over-bearing mother and throwing it back in her direction with all of his strength making her slightly jerk back.

She sighed hugging the pillow and hunching her shoulders over. It had been three years since the One Hundred Year War was over and since the Fire Nation colonies had been liberated, and lot had happened since then.  
Ever since, her family had renounced to all of their royal titles, after all the Vice-Royal Colony of Yu Dao was no more. Instead now this territory belonged to the sovereignty of the United Republic of Nations.   
  
After losing his position her father had become…   
  
She didn't even want to think about it.   
  
Thankfully, her mother had forgiven her for everything that she had done during the time of war and her family now focused on running the United Republic of Nation's first newspaper. She did that and also working as an ambassador for the young nation, attempting to solve the thriving nation's issues a strong leader of the post-war restoration movement.

She had also ended her brief relationship with Zuko. You think dating is hard, imagine when your ex-boyfriend is the Fire Lord?  
  
She let out an exhausted breath and looked up to see the painted portrait of the two of them that hung on her wall. It was small and simple, her red head and broad cheesy smile standing out as she hugged onto his arm. He wore a smile as well and wore his hair down and wasn't wearing his royal robes. He was like she remembered him, he was simply Zuko, he wasn't his _Lordness._ She couldn’t even remember when they had gotten that painted.  
  
It had been a little more than a year since their breakup and she missed him dearly… 

Dating of course had been an option but nobody had come close to filling the void she felt inside when she thought of him. She would never admit it out loud but a part of her was miserable without him in her life.

She missed him.

The memory of their breakup still fresh, she shook her head and clapped her cheeks lightly hoping to smack some sense into herself and push that depressing memory back in the attic of her brain. She didn't want to think about what had happened in the Dragon Catacombs the last time she had been in the ~~Main~~ \- in the _Fire Nation._ She corrected herself.

* * *

"Aang! Katara!" Tsai stood in what was now the former palace's tearoom as she welcomed her friends. She embraced Aang and then Katara tightly. She had been happy to have kept in contact with them after the war. Katara was usually traveling between the Republic of Nations and the South Pole to visit her family, so they would see each other whenever she was in town. Aang was pretty much the same, except his travels were more worldly, after all, he _was_ the Avatar. The bridge in between all nations as well as humans and the Spirit World.   
  
Tsai's mother had arranged for an elaborate tea party for just her children and their two friends. It was very over the top with teas, pastries and decorations, but then again, that was just the type of woman she was.

"It's so great to see two!" She said. Her brother greeted them both with a rough hug and took a seat next to his sister.

Aang was taller, fitter, and looked more mature. However, he was still his same goofy self and wore his nation's symbolic colors of yellow, ochre and orange in traditional robes. Katara had grown to be even more beautiful, her hair was longer, and she still wore her trade mark hair loopies. The two of them had been inseparable and had started dating at the end of the war and were still together. Distance and other factors not str  
  
Tsai poured a brewed floral tea and the four made idle talk catching about what the most recent news in town were, trending restaurants, theater, each other travels and what not.

"So, we've come with news!" Aang said excitedly shifting on his seat. He hadn't even touched his tea. Katara smiled at him lovingly and hugged his arm taking his hand in her own. "Shall we tell them together sweetie?"

Tsai arched an eyebrow, she mentally gagged at Katara's pet name for her boyfriend. Yikes, those two were so sappy. She took a sip from her tea to hide her smile.

They spoke loudly in unison. She wasn't sure if she had heard right. She was only aware of the sacred sin she had just committed. She spit out her tea in surprise spraying the couple before her who were overjoyed and simply laughed at her surprised reaction.

"Congrats!" Mecha stood up from his seat and walked around the table to give the couple a congratulatory pat in the back.

Tsai still sat stunned unsure of how to process the news.

 _AANG AND KATARA WERE GETTING MARRIED?  
_  
Was Aang a child bride? Sure, he was now past sixteen, the customary marriage age, but really what was the rush? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before realizing she had to say something to them.

"Congratulations!" She said sincerely excited going around the table and hugging the both of them again. "Katara, let me see your necklace!" She said inquiring about the engagement jewelry that Aang had made for her. It was a traditional Water Tribe necklace that had carved the Air Nomad's symbol in the middle. It was very cute.

"We'll be sending invitations out soon, but we wanted to tell you two in person." Aang explained.

"We were both very moved by your family," Katara began. "I know it's not usual for people to have interracial marriages, but when I saw your family- Your mother being from the Earth Kingdom and your father's side being from the Fire Nation. I saw what my future with Aang would be like." She said once again hugging his arm, he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Both siblings noted how she mentioned her "father's side" and not the monster himself but said nothing.

"We are getting married here in the Republic of Nations. However, Gran Gran is getting a little too old for travel so we're having a ceremony in the Southern Water Tribe and we'd love for you two to come!" Katara beamed.

* * *

"You _have_ to go." Her brother insisted chasing after her as they walked back to the dining room where they would now be joining their mother for dinner.   
  
"No. I don't. I have work." She barked back; fists clenched at her sides. "No," he drawled out stepping around her stopping her walk. " _I'm_ staying so you can go. Besides, you already agreed. You can't back out now."

Tsai glared at her older brother; he could be such a pest sometimes. "I only said that to be polite!"

"Come on," She lowered her shoulders her brown eyes meeting her brother's forest green ones. "I look like crap- and well you know _he's_ going to be there."

She said referring to Zuko, a thought that made her stomach twist nervously at the thought of seeing him again.

"So? Are you scared of him?" Her brother scoffed. "What's the worst that can happen?"

She remained silent.

"Who knows," he began moving out of her path. "You know he _is_ married to his work, just like you. Odds are maybe he won't even show," Mecha said optimistically.

' _Maybe… Just maybe he was right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing steamy, smut scenes so I'm a little nervous.   
> I added a warning if you want to skip it :)

The air grew colder and dryer as a large metal trade ship approached the Southern Water Tribe, sailing through dark waters and dodging every odd iceberg and glacier on the way.

Tsai hugged her body closer gripping the fabric of her beige parka, she brought her cold palms into her mouth and breathed into them. Her breath visible before her eyes in white puffs.

Her brother had encouraged her to come to this ceremony. Her mother had strongly opposed against it. 

“Tsai, I have repeatedly told you over and over again,” Her mother warned. 

“Mom I’m going, no matter what you say-“

“It’s not about the boy- it’s not about him…” Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “But you have to understand that it is not safe. Is it not enough to wake up to riots and protesting? Tsai someone could hurt try and hurt you and by hurt you I mean kill.”

Her mother had almost begged her not to go. However, the guilt trip was not enough. She had promised to keep a small profile to give her mother some peace of mind and took a small ship with a matching crew of less than ten people.

Despite never having been to the Southern Water Tribe the nation was similar to its northern sister, the ice desert seeming just as cold, yet not as desolate the bay crowded with numerous ships that were docked in from different parts of the world. It was almost nighttime when she arrived. Just in time for the celebration.

Despite having spent most of the trip self-consciously analyzing her imperfections in a mirror and nervously doing her hair over and over again, it was quite never perfect. She hesitated before getting off the ship, unsure if she would run into her ex-boyfriend or not, yet the nervousness still lingered, uneasily twisting her stomach into knots. 

She had a feeling she would see him. She’d never admit it out loud, but she had in part come in hopes of running into him.

The party was lively and filled with plenty of familiar faces from all corners of the world. Pleasant ambiance music was being played. The celebration was being hosted outdoors in a snowy plaza covered under a massive tarp from which colorful lights and decorations hung down from. It was a beautiful set up. Very beach, wonderland wedding vibes.   
The plaza was near an icy ledge which allowed guests to a lovely view of the horizon. She glanced around the crowd and saw no sign of Zuko. Sighing, almost in relief, she walked around looking for the newly engaged couple to congratulate them. It took a while before she spotted them standing with some other members of the Water Tribe.

“Tsai! You made it!” Aang said excitedly embracing his friend. Katara also hugged her and introduced her to Kanna, her grandmother and her husband, a waterbending master, whom Tsai was already acquainted with, Master Pakku.

“Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe,” Chief Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father, said welcoming her to their land. “Hope it’s not too cold,” he added with a slight smile noticing how the girl kept her cold hands hidden inside of her parka’s sleeves.

“It’s bearable,” She said with a tight smile.

“You’ll get used to it. Just stay away from the water. If for whatever reason you fall, you’ll go into hypothermic shock and be dead within minutes.”

‘Geez, well that’s comforting…’

“How was your trip?” Katara asked. 

“No assassination attempts or bombings so I guess you could say successful. I’m just happy to be here.” She laughed nervously. 

“Tsai, there was something else that we wanted to ask you,” Katara began and exchanged a look with her fiancée. “It’s just that, well, when we visited you last time. We fell in love with the palace and we were wondering if we could have the wedding in the former Colonial Palace?”  
“We also think it would be safer. Considering the political climate…” Aang added. 

The girl from Yu Dao blinked twice in surprised. They had a point it would be safer; the palace was basically impenetrable. She couldn’t decide if her mother would have a stroke or would be thrilled to having a wedding there.

However, how could she say no?

“We understand if you can’t or don’t want to-“  
“No,” she said quickly. “I mean- yes. Yes! Of course, you can have it there! Aang’s right, it would be safer. Whenever you want.” She smiled at both of them. 

Again, Katara threw her arms around her hugging her tightly. Who would’ve thought the two would grow to be so amiable considering the turmoil the two had had in the past.

“Hey Zuko!” 

Her eyes shot wide open in panic as she saw Aang waving at someone behind her. She swallowed a heavy lump that had formed in her throat and exchanged a panicked look with Katara who nodded her head to the side. Tsai very indiscreetly ran away from the approaching Fire Lord and from her friends approaching the bar for some plum wine a delicacy around these parts.

Carefully, hoping not to be noticed, she darted her eyes back to where the Fire Lord was now standing chatting with Aang and Katara.

He looked absolutely regal, he was taller, impossibly more handsome than the last time she had seen him. His black hair was longer, worn in a half top knot Fire Nation fashion. He wore his royal head piece and he carried himself well as a nation’s leader should. He stood out like a sore thumb how was it that she hadn’t spotted him in the crowds? She was lost in thought when he suddenly turned, and his eyes met hers. 

She almost spilled her wine when she rapidly turned back to face the bar. Face burning from the embarrassment of having been caught starring so boldly. 

“Hiding from someone?” She felt a nudge on her side.

She turned to see Suki standing next to her also leaning on the bar. “Suki!” She greeted almost tackling her friend into a hug. 

Suki explained that she was here as a guest and also an undercover along with Ty Lee. Both were keeping an eye on the Fire Lord as his personal bodyguards in case there were any assassination attempts. Years ago, Tsai had suggested to Zuko that he hire the Kyoshi Warriors as his personal guards since the Fire Nation’s were practically useless. Seemed like he actually took her advice. 

“He’s lonely,” Suki said as both girls walked away from the bar with their drinks. “He misses you. Do you miss him?” 

Tsai lowered her eyes and took a distraught sip from her wine.   
Of course, she missed him. How could she not? She thought about him on the daily. 

“Yeah,” She admitted. “But I’ve been seeing other people. Or at least trying too… Do you know how hard it is to date when the Fire Lord is your ex-boyfriend?” She half rolled her eyes. Suki laughed. “Well, are you going to talk to him?”

“No!” Tsai responded a little louder than intended as panic filled her. “What would I even say?”

“What would you even say to who?” A manly voice asked loudly.

“Sokka!” She turned and gave her old friend a half hug. Tsai was about to ask Sokka a question when Suki interrupted with a sharp whisper. “Tsai, he’s coming,” She hissed lowly not breaking eye contact with her friend. 

‘Fuck… fuck… fuck!’ How obvious would it be if she untangled herself from Sokka’s arm and made a run for it? She wondered if she could manage dodging him all night. She had to put herself together. Act normal. Stand up straighter, maybe a little taller. 

“What do I do? What do I do?!” She asked panicking shifting uneasily on her feet fidgeting with the sun stone necklace she always wore around her neck.

“Pretend like Sokka just said something funny!” Suki whispered. Sokka looked beyond confused. When both girls threw their heads slightly and let out a loud laugh.

“Hey Suki-“ Zuko said as he approached the trio with that looked to be a pretend excuse. Despite speaking to the Kyoshi Warrior his golden eyes were locked in on his ex-girlfriend’s. Hers were noticeably fixed on him as well. A familiar tension suddenly becoming evident between the couple. Sokka removed his arm from his friend’s shoulders. She didn’t hear what he said to Suki. Much too struck by his presence, it was almost like seeing a ghost. 

She looked at his high cheek bones, his sharp jaw, even the scar on his face made him more enticing. His lips…

‘Oh no…’

She swallowed the wine she was drinking with a loud gulp.

‘He was hot.’

“You know, I always thought it would be you two first,” Sokka said bluntly referring to the marriage. She snapped her out of her trance. 

‘Great. Way to add salt to the wound Sokka.’ 

She almost spit out her wine, slightly choking on it. The expression on his face unreadable as she avoided his eyes. She didn’t want to think about that. The last time they had touched the subject had been the day they broke up, it was a painful enough memory…

“Ty Lee needs you to untangle her braid,” Zuko said to his bodyguard in a serious tone. 

“Sounds serious,” Suki said in a faltering tone. She made eye contact with her friend who lightly nodded as she was keeping her lips busy still sipping on the wine. “Come help me Sokka,” she said to her boyfriend. 

“But she’s right there! She’s fine!” Sokka pointed out dumbly. Girls were an enigma he’d never be able to figure out. Suki hissed at him to shut up and dragged him away leaving the ex-lovers alone and to themselves. 

There was a heavy awkward silence between them. The heavy tension seemed to linger. They hadn’t been in the same room in years. She couldn’t help but wonder just how much he had changed. Hell, how much she had changed.

‘Say something, say something, say something,’ she racked her brain for anything she could say or ask to him. ‘SAY ANYTHING.’

“Nice weather we’re having.”  
Oh dear, he was still so painfully awkward. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at his comment. Something so simple which lightly eased the growing tension between the two. 

“Are you kidding? It’s awful,” she said glancing around at the icy tundra. “Everything is wet and cold and covered in snow. I wonder how Toph can walk around barefoot like that,” she responded her eyes drifting to the blind girl in the crowd. The thought of being barefoot in the snow made her feel even colder. 

“Well, it’s Toph. She’s tough you know?”

Again. That uncomfortable silence between the two. 

Should she ask how he has been? How his mother and sister have been? Should they talk about something other than the New Ozai Society or the Anti-Revolutionary Movement? Maybe the fact that he gave her half of his lands?

But that was a story for another time…

“So Aang and Katara huh?” She managed.

“Yeah.”

“They’re really cute. I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, same,” he said nervously holding the back of his neck. 

“They’re so cute- it’s kind of gross?”

He gave her an odd look. 

“I mean they call each other sweetie,” She cringed and downed the rest of her drink seeking for some liquid courage. “I mean, we-we were never that corny.” She said addressing the elephant in the room. 

This was really not going well. 

“Yeah,” seemed to be the only word of agreeance he could manage. He let out a weak scoff. “Never.”

Both looked away awkwardly. Just in time, as it became night and the sky darkened the party progressed the music’s beat changed and they both noted how the people in the crowd started moving in unison either in groups or in couples. Swaying to an upbeat tune.

“What are they doing?” He asked confused.   
“I think they are… dancing?” She responded just as confused. 

Both being Fire Nationers the concept of dancing was completely foreign to them. The art of it had been outlawed for the past one hundred years, both never having witnessed or partaken in the activity.   
Everybody looked happy dancing, lightly swaying holding each other at a close distance. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes working up the courage to ask her to dance. Maybe it had been years, but the spark was still there, hidden, but he knew it, he could feel it and she looked- just wow…

“Uh, I don’t know how to.” 

Zuko snapped out of his daydream to see that guy from the Earth Kingdom, what was his name been, Haru, asking her to dance. 

“That’s okay. I’ll teach you!” He said encouragingly stretching out his hand to her. She looked at it hesitantly, but he didn’t give her a moment to think it over. “Come on,” he grinned grabbing her hand and dragging her away to dance to an upbeat cheery dance that involved a lot of twirling. 

Tsai looked back at Zuko’s who’s eyes had narrowed as he glared daggers at the back of Haru’s head. He glowered with his arms crossed over his chest starring with jealousy as the two danced, even if she was stepping on Haru’s feet the whole time. 

“Ty Lee!” Zuko barked at his other bodyguard.   
Meanwhile said girl was busy flirting with some Water Tribe boys and turned to give her boss an irritated look. “Let’s dance,” he commanded grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor not even giving her a chance to say no.

At first, he moved awkwardly unsure of where to put his hands or how to move his feet. Ty Lee, however, was more graceful; all eyes were on the acrobat as the music continued getting louder and faster. The dance shifted into some type of traditional Water Tribe dance where everybody danced in a circle spinning their partners into the arms of others.

Tsai continued stepping on Haru, profusely apologizing. She felt awful about it. Regardless he was nice and continued dancing, giving her a twirl and a spin, letting her go for a moment. Sokka caught her and did the same, as it seemed part of the dance was switching partners. He did the same and twirled her to Aang who twirled her to-

“Y-You’re supposed to twirl me!” She protested with a nervous stammer to Zuko who was now holding her at an arm’s length. However instead of twirling her he was greedy and kept her away all to himself. 

She felt vulnerable under the intense way his eyes were locked on her face. Her face felt warm. 

“Oh, I guess I forgot,” He said sheepishly letting her go. 

The song was over, and people stopped dancing. People around clapped and the band suddenly began to play a slower tune. Both looked around and saw couples starting to get together and sway to the slow music. She looked away from him and began to walk away when she felt she was being held back. She looked back and saw his hand holding hers. 

“Dance with me.” 

It wasn’t a request. It didn’t sound like he was asking either. She scoffed a little at his sudden demanding nature. Yeah- right. What would he do if she refused?

“You don’t even know how to,” she couldn’t help but laugh at his demand.

He arched an eyebrow giving her a meaningful look. She sighed and joined him. After all, what was one dance right?  
She held him at arm’s length a hand on his shoulder the other in his. His other hand snaking around her waist and resting on her lower back. She swallowed nervously when he pulled her to him completely pressing his body against hers. 

Why was he so warm?   
Why did he smell so good?   
Why did her heart pace quicken like that?

“See? Easy?” He said as they danced right before stepping on her. 

“Right,” she said in a strained voice, wincing slightly at the pain. 

He mumbled a painful apology and despite the ache she couldn’t help but laugh a little. She looked up from her feet and saw the way he was looking at her and she couldn’t help but melt in his arms. And just like that.   
It was almost as if no time had passed in between the two of them. She relaxed, smiling a little, returning the endearing look. She sighed before resting her head on his shoulder.

She missed him. She missed him so, so, much.

His expression mirrored hers as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

“Tsai, I’m ready,” he suddenly said.   
“For what?” She asked perplexed, continuing to lightly sway against his body, barely lifting her feet off the ground hoping not to step on him.  
“For the next step,” he said decisively.  
“As long as you don’t step on me again,” she sniggered playfully. 

“I’m serious,” she saw his lips were drawn into a sober thin line. “I’m ready to take out relationship to the next step.” 

She swore she could hear a needle scratch on a record somewhere in a loud sound in her head that made her snap out of her daze. 

“Our relationship?” She pulled away looking at him startled. “We don’t have a relationship.” 

She was about to let go. She was about to run away and hide in the crowd, but he held her in place. 

“Tsai, look at me,” he spoke in a low tone holding her closer. “Look at me and tell me you don’t feel it.” She struggled but met his warm, honey colored eyes. Her eyes moved down to his lips which suddenly looked extremly inviting. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to do it right here, right now. Yet- she remained silent, slightly shaking her head attempting to pull away from his touch. 

She couldn’t be with him. They shouldn’t be together. Not when-

“Don’t. Run away.” He whispered in her ear, hands firm on her body, planting her on the spot. His hot breath against her skin sent chills down her spine. 

He pressed his forehead against hers. 

“It wouldn’t be fair…” She whispered back to him in a voice filled with pain. “I don’t want to make you…” She shook her head again slightly, alluding to one of the main reasons why they had broken up. 

The song was over and they both pulled apart when they heard clapping. She cleared her throat and joined in on the clapping. 

“I need a drink,” she said nervously returning to the bar. What was this her third, maybe fourth drink?

Zuko’s eyes trailed after her, watching from a far. He sighed to himself.

It was then that the ground trembled violently. Some lost their balance collapsing as a massive explosion blew up in the docks erupting in a massive cloud of smoke. Snow going up in the air and falling like hail.

BOOM! 

There was another explosion and another, dark snow and flames blowing up in the air in the plaza around them. The music stopped. The crowd scattered unsure of where to go. 

Tsai looked turning her attention to the plaza where everybody was when she suddenly felt a blade being pressed against her neck from behind. She gasped lightly at the surprise attack and elbowed the figure in the stomach before ducking. She turned to face her assailant, the bar tender, who held two blades one in each hand.

She reached into her sleeves and pulled out a pellet that when cracked against the floor became a smoke bomb. Her attacker coughed and swatted at the fog, she ran opposite of the explosions towards the ledge. The attacker emerged from the smog coughing loudly and ran towards her with his blades up. This time however, she stood her ground and pulled out the two hidden blames she always wore under her sleeves.

“Who sent you?” She demanded to know as both engaged in a knife fight.

Zuko saw Aang, Katara and the rest of the original Avatar group disperse as they divided to check on guests and on the nearby explosions. He turned back and his eyes went wide when he saw the auburn-haired girl under attack. 

“I’m going after her!” He said out loud to his bodyguards. “Go with the others! Make sure everyone is okay!”

He didn’t hesitate in rushing to her side. He saw her reach for her assailant and drive one of her blades into his torso in a fatal wound. The man bent over in pain, but he held onto her arm as fell back off the ledge dragging her down into the abyss with him.

“No!” Zuko shouted rushing to the edge, he could see the crimson dotted spots of blow staining the snow in a stark contrast. Peering over the ledge he saw nothing but an icy ocean that stretched out for miles ahead. The wind blowing harsher and louder on the edge cliff. In the ice below a dark hole of broken ice from the impact of the crash and fall. 

He stepped down without caution and slid down the icy slope, running down, almost falling twice. He stepped on the ice which cried in protest to his weight, he removed his long cloak and braced himself for the cold before leaping into the icy, dark waters.

The cold didn’t affect him due to his mastery of his fire bending nature. Underwater he could see a dark string of water going up to the surface. It was blood… Looking down he saw the enemy sinking deeper into the ocean, at some distance was Tsai also sinking unconsciously from the terrible shock of the freezing waters which stabbed you like knives. His eyes squinted as he attempted to peer into the dark waters and past the sea salt that itched. It took him a moment to reach her. He held her tight against him and swam up to the surface almost out of breath. He pressed his palms flat on the ice and used his fire bending to break free. 

He regulated his breathing, spitting out yellow flames, keeping himself warm like his uncle had taught him. 

He held her trembling body close, she was silent, remaining mute from the shock of the hypothermia. He picked up his tossed wool cloak and wrapped it around her. Looking up he could see smoke emitting from the top of the cliff. Going up wasn’t safe, it wasn’t a choice. The first priority was getting her warm before the hypothermia or frostbite set in. He spotted a nearby hole in the wall, a possible makeshift cave and took her there. 

xxx  
NSFW Warning:   
Skip to the next chapter if you’d prefer abstaining from reading the following part.  
xxx

He carried her wrapped in his cloak, she had already been tipsy, which only made matters worse. She was trembling violently, her face was pale, lips were turning blue and her wet hair stuck to her face. Clothes dripping with freezing saltwater. She had a glazed over disoriented look in her eyes and her speech was slurred as a symptom of the shock.

He wasn't an expert, but his uncle had once lectured him on the effects of hypothermia and how to avoid it the last time they had been to the north pole. From what he could see she was still conscious and the fact that she was shivering meant that the effects of the hypothermia were thankfully mild. He set her own her feet and she stood wobblily, her knees weak, the disorientation getting the best of her. He saw her stumble and collapse forward barely managing to catch her mid drop. Both falling to their knees.

She was soaking, cold to the bone. His thick, wool cloak wasn’t of much use this way.

“I have to take off your clothes,” he said reaching for the buttons of her wet parka almost as if waiting for her consent.   
Agni. It was a life or death situation.

“Do it.” She managed to speak through chattering teeth. 

He undid her clothes quickly removing her parka and bottoms, leaving the poor girl to hug her shaking body only in her undergarments for the sake of modesty. She flinched at the flesh that became exposed to the cold pole’s night air. He was trying his best to be respectful and avert his eyes from her body, but they couldn’t help but wonder. He didn’t waste any time in wrapping the cloak against her completely engulfing her in it. The only thing visible was her face. He pulled her into his dry lap. He leaned back against the icy wall and with fiery breaths warmed his system thoroughly. Heat radiating from his body.

She clung to him burrowing deep into his chest desperate for his warm touch, he lightly rubbed her back placing his head on top of hers trying his best to radiate some, but not too much warm. If he fucked up, she’d probably go into cardiac arrest from the harsh change in temperature. 

A moment passed and she was silent. 

Panicking he looked down and lightly shook her body. 

“Tsai, tsai! You can’t fall asleep! You have to stay awake!” He said lightly shaking her body. She grumbled and let out a shuddering breath at the absence of his warmth.

“I need you to touch me,” she whispered in a shuddering breath.

He looked at her for a moment his eyes hard with an unreadable expression. With icy hands she reached for his warm ones and placed them on her sides underneath the cloak. She sat on his tight and greedily touched him needing more of his warmth. His hands roamed her sides, her arms and her upper and lower back, the light firebending in them making his large slender hands toasty, warm and inviting to touch.

“I never thought this is how I would die,” she whispered dramatically against this skin. 

“You’re not going to die,” he said reassuringly gently back rubbing her body. Her body was ice cold to the touch.

She was already starting to feel better, the warmth returning to her body little by little, slowly as it should be. 

“Keep me warm. Please. I need you,” she quivered clinging to him desperately. Fisting the fabric of his coat opening it slightly to palm the bare warm skin of his chest.

He saw that look in her eyes. They held in more than the wanting and need for his touch. There was another dark emotion reflected in her eyes. He warmed his breath, knowing that she’d be immune to the fire due to part of her nature which was made up of the Sun Spirit. The same part that made her be able to walk through flames and made her hair unnaturally red. 

Slowly he leaned in and placed a firey kiss on her neck. On that sensitive, tender spot just underneath her ear. The flames licking her body, sticking to her in a caressing warmth. His hands underneath the cloak sparkled lightly against her cool flesh with elicited flames. He continued kissing every exposed inch of her skin, each touch hotter, wetter, more ardent than the previous one. 

She stretched her neck to the side allowing him more room to paint in the canvas of her neck and with a deep exhale she let out a low moan. One that shook him to his core. He froze in the spot. Seeing as the two had never crossed that strongly marked line… 

“I-I’m sorry,” she apologized and pulled back trembling slightly. She knew this wasn’t the sort of thing he was comfortable with and didn’t want to put him in that undesirable position.

His eyes never left hers. “It’s okay,” he said reassuringly, his hands rounding around the back of her waist once again sitting her on his thigh. She looked at him with a tentative expression. After all this had been one of the reasons of their breakup. “It’s okay,” he repeated in a comforting tone. Maybe… Just maybe like he had said he was ready for the next step…

He breathed out a tongue of fire and took in a deep breath before diving in and kissing the underside of her jaw. One of his hands held her face, the other held a rough grip on her hip. His fingers digging into her skin. She sighed and her eyes locked on him giving him almost a feverish look. She remained unmoved, instead he moved up and caught her lips in his. 

After all this time, it really was the same as before, nothing had changed. The spark lingered. Both felt a familiar warmth spread through their bodies. Her heart jumped to her throat. He stroked her face and she parted her mouth slightly, his tongue softly tracing her bottom lip.   
Scratch that- maybe it was even better than last time. She unconsciously rolled her hips forward letting out a throaty groan, wanting to ease the demanding tickling that had formed in between her legs. 

She wanted him. Oh, she had wanted him for years. She could feel him turning hard against her leg. She continued grinding against him, forward and back in deeper rolling motions. His hands like his skin were hot, his breath against hers steaming in clouds of white as she pressed his body against his.

He let out a deep groan against her skin before kissing it. God, how he’d missed her. How touch starved he’d been all this time. She reached for his hands and testing the waters raised them up slightly, they trailed her skin, sending shivers down her spine before she placed them on top of her breasts. He grasped them lightly, his hands melting what she felt were hard icicle that had formed on her chest. Patches of her skin now glowing with a rosy glow from his hot touch, the paleness and blue frost gradually waning. Her hair and body now safely dry.

She rubbed her wet core against the rough clothing of his leg riding him as if there were no tomorrow. She strained in her breathing struggling to hold the lewd sounds she was making inside of her throat. 

He observed the flustered expression on his face and wanted more. He throbbed for more. Moving a steady hand to her hip he followed her movements, pressing him down harder against her. She rubbed harder and deeper. She was so greedy to please herself, so desperate for that release. Until she let out a small cry her head tilting back slightly, breathing heavily as she reached her release. The knot that had formed in the pits of her stomach fantastically becoming undone. She sighed content. Coming down from her high. Both of her arms were wrapped around his neck, she lowered them to his chest and looked at him with a post haze from her momentary high. 

She kissed him hard, harden than she ever had. Leaving absolutely no space between them. If she pressed herself to him any harder the two might’ve morphed into one. Both having forgotten they were in cave, that an assassin had just tried to kill them, that she had almost gone into hypothermic shock.

“You’re shaking,” he said with a small smile stroking the inside of her arm.

She let out a little laugh. “Yes, but I’m not that cold anymore.” 

He kissed her face while she spoke and again held her tightly against his body. 

“I miss you.”


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are!" A familiar feminine voice echoed the cave.   
  
The cold lovers turned to see Suki and Sokka creeping inside of the hole in the wall that they called an ice cave. Sokka was holding a gas lantern that seemed to glow in the darkness.  
  
It had been awfully quiet outside, the only sound that could be heard was the howling wind that blew by. Sokka looked at the couple that was inside. Specifically, at how they were sitting. Zuko was sitting against one of the icy walls slightly hunched forward. In between his wide open legs sat the auburn-haired girl wrapped in his thick wool cape, his arms were around her holding against his body, his head comfortably resting on top of hers. Sokka also noted the discarded winter clothing and weapons that had been carelessly thrown across the small space.   
A sly knowing grin made way to his face.   
  
Those two were _freaky_ and he knew it.  
  
"Looks like you two kept busy while hiding out here in your little snow bungalow." He said while childishly sniggering at the red-faced girl’s expression.   
  
"I fell through the ice and almost died. Zuko's just… keeping me warm." She explained. The Fire Lord simply breathed out a firey exhale which made him resemble a dragon and shot his friend an irked glare.  
  
“Mhnn… _Sure_ ,” The Water Tribe boy arched a teasing eyebrow the knowing smirk still plastered to his face. Suki stood next to him with her arms crossed over her chest, her expression mirrored his.  
  
The Kyoshi Warrior laughed a little, her eyes drifting up eyeing the cave’s dripping ceiling “I’m surprised the place didn’t melt down.”   
  
“Get dressed and let’s get back up. Luckily nobody got hurt. We captured the one responsible for all of this mess.”

* * *

  
  
The celebratory mood had definitely been killed. It was a miracle Katara’s grandmother hadn’t had a heart attack on the spot or something. It really seemed like it had all been one massive distraction, the only casualty of the several explosions being Tsai’s ship. Thankfully there was no one on board at the time.

She hated to admit it, but her mother had been right. She should’ve known this would happen. Now dressed in warmer clothes, yet still feeling cold and uneasy at the cold brush with death she stood with the group as they huddled outside of a snow building where the assassin’s accomplice was being held. Several oil lamps planted outside illuminated the space. Aang and Katara were still dressed in their ceremonial robes and Tsai couldn’t help but feel guilty about having ruined their ceremony.   
  
“He hasn’t said a single word since we captured him,” explained Chief Hakoda who was stepping out from the holding building.

  
“What matters is that nobody got hurt,” Aang said a hard look on his gray eyes.  
  
“This doesn’t make any sense,” Katara said holding a hand against her mouth in a pensive matter. “Why would anybody do this?”

It had obviously all been one large ploy to distract everybody. The assassins knew they wouldn’t be able to kill anyone with the Avatar and his team nearby. A diversion to scatter the group in their separate ways seemed like the best option to then strike.

“I’m sorry,” Tsai stepped forward, eyes lowered in a guilty expression. “This is all my fault. My mother warned me not to come. It’s been happening more and more often now but it’s not rare for somebody to come and try assassinate me- “  
  
“ _Or me_ -“ Zuko added at her side, arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him with a concerned expression. He wasn’t wrong. They could’ve both been targets. Two birds one stone. Whoever sent these assassins knew that the Fire Lord and the girl from the Republic of Nations would probably be together.  
  
“It was obviously meant to be a distraction so the assassins could strike.”

  
“Regardless, I’m pretty sure he’s not coming back out of the water.” An unpleasant chill went down her spine as she thought of the man’s dreadful ending. The terrible feeling of the icy water still prickling at her skin like needles.  
  
“Question is- who sent them?” Chief Hakoda asked stroking his chin wisely, slightly pacing around in the snow.  
  
Tsai looked pensive. Her head lowered with burdening shame before allowing a sigh of defeat escape her lips. “It’s my father,” She admitted. “He’s beyond reason. He’s behind the Anti-Revolutionary Movement. Wants to take the colonies himself as an absolute monarch.”  
  
“But the revolution is over,” Sokka butted.   
“The Republic of Nations has been well established for some time now. He can’t create an uprising, much less by-“ Suki added before her tone faltering in hesitation at the end.  
  
“It’s okay, you can say it,” she drowned out to her friend. “ _By killing me,”_ she finished her friend’s words. “It’s not the first time that one of our dads went nuts and tried to kill someone in the group.”   
  
‘ _Although, hopefully it’s the last…’_ She thought the last part to herself.   
  
Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Tsai couldn’t tell if it was either due to frustration, the painful memory of his father or just plain irritation.  
  
“So, your father thinks he will accomplish just what by killing you?” Toph asked bluntly with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“Many see me as a symbol of the independence of the colonies,” She trailed off holding her arm uncomfortably. “He thinks that killing me will send a message, spark a coup d’etât, a movement. We’re not fighting a man here; we’re fighting an ideology.”   
  
“What ideology?” Aang probed.  
  
“Anarchy,” Zuko responded with a sullen tone. “Your father is an anarchist. I wouldn’t be surprised if his ideals went hand in hand with the New Ozai Society.”  
  
The group shared a moment of silence. The hollow wind blowing by. The oil lanterns crackling lightly in the darkness. _  
_  
“So, what are we waiting for?” Toph arched a challenging eyebrow breaking the group silence. “Let’s go back to the Republic and wait for the snakes to come out of their holes,” she punched her own fist an excited grin on her face. Scattered humorous huffs were heard.

  
Now this was more like the good old days.  
  
“It’s not that simple Toph,” Katara butted. “All of these people, they’re underground. They’re not gathered in one place. There’s no way of knowing who’s who or who’s involved.”  
  
“There is one way…” Zuko’s eyes glinted darkly as he raised his head up to the building were the hostage was being kept.   
  
“He won’t talk.” Hakoda answered as he read the torturous idea the Fire Lord had in mind. “I’ll make him,” Zuko spat in an angry tone. Tsai looked at him with a concerned expression, she didn’t know if it was instinctual or not, but she wrapped her hands around his arm for a moment in an attempt to ground him and his infamous temper.  
  
“Zuko’s right. We have to get him to talk,” Sokka trailed off pensively.   
  
“Not here. He’ll return to the Fire Nation with me.”   
  
The group murmured and discussed ideas to make the captured prisoner cooperate. And yes, Aang’s _‘Why don’t we just ask him nicely?’_ was immediately discarded. _Lion Turtles, the boy had the patience of a saint._

  
“For now, this works in our favor. I think our best play is making your father and the other Anti-Revolutionaries think that you’re dead.” The Chief said placing a comforting hand on Tsai’s shoulder for a moment.  
  
“What?” Her eyes grew a little wide in surprise. “And then what? He’s going to attack the city again! My brother can’t hold him off alone! What about my family?”   
  
“Don’t worry,” Toph continued to squeeze her knuckles and Tsai got the impression that regardless of the situation the girl just really, really wanted to beat someone down. “We’ll lend him a hand.”   
  
“It’s also best if your mom and brother think…” Sokka trailed off uneasily.   
  
She lowered her head a little. “Geez…” She huffed at the thought. “If my mom finds out I’m not really dead, then _I really am dead_ ,” she said dramatically at the thought of facing her mother’s wrath.  
“I can’t do that to them. It’s too painful,” she pleaded with the group. How could she put her family through such a painfully emotionally ordeal? It would be cruel and unnecessary.   
  
“It’s for the best.” Katara said reaching for her arm just like her dad had done a moment ago. “We’ll go deliver the news ourselves. We’ll also be on guard if anything arises.” Katara explained in a comforting tone.  
  
“I’ll have an army sent to the Republic of Nations for precaution.” The Fire Lord spoke still seeming deep in thought.   
  
“And what am I going to do?” She said frustrated stretching her arms out. “Hide away here in a snow bungalow?  
  
“ _You didn’t seem to mind before,”_ Sokka muttered under his breath laughing to himself. Earning him a punch on the side to keep quiet from his girlfriend.  
  
“You’re more than welcome to stay if you’d like,” Chief Hakoda said in a welcoming tone before retreating and walking inside of the building where Ty Lee and other Southern Tribe Warriors were guarding the prisoner.  
  
Her face turned a little blue at the thought of being in the ice tundra for _another_ day.   
  
“It might be best if you return to the Fire Nation with Zuko,” Aang said. Her eyes peeled wide open as panic surged through her. Going back to the Fire Nation? _With him…_ She swallowed the breath that had caught in her throat. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea. After all, Fire Nationers weren’t particularly welcoming to her…

Unconsciously her body flinched slightly at the thought. Her mind drifting to unpleasant memories of the last time she was in the nation.   
  
“Aang’s right,” Suki added. “There’s no way anyone would be able to hurt you inside of the Fire Nation.”   
  
“You’ll be safe there,” Katara insisted.   
  
All of her friends were trying to make the girl’s concerned expression morph into a more relaxed one. But how could one relax in a situation like this?  
Going back to the Fire Nation with Zuko… Yeah maybe they had gotten a little carried away earlier, but it had been a life or death situation.   
She had a terrible feeling that there would soon be a confrontation between the two of them and frankly she was dreading it.  
  
“I’ll keep you safe,” She turned to look at his golden eyes and whole heartedly knew that he meant it. His hand placed gently in the middle of her back. The look in his eyes made her blood warm her ears and she felt an unflattering patch of red form on her neck.

  
She turned away hoping nobody would notice the blush creeping on her face. Her hands reaching for her hard temples as she rubbed them lightly already anticipating a terrible headache to come.   
  
“My mother is going to kill me…”   
  
xxx  
  


By the time it was past midnight everybody had once again gone their separate ways. They had all hugged tightly and exchanged their good wishes. Except for Toph. When Tsai attempted to hug her, she made a massive pillar of black earth rise from underneath throwing her off her balance and told her to go hug a snowman or something. The only hope of reuniting in the future being Aang and Katara’s soon to be wedding.

  
Zuko had decided to travel by airship since it was considered to be faster. Tsai was to be his honored guest and Ty Lee and Suki accompanied them as their Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards. She presently lay alone in a cold bed with her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She rubbed her feet together, against each other like a cricket, as she was still suffering from the effects of having fallen into the freezing arctic ocean just a couple of hours ago. She would be very surprised if she didn’t develop a cold in the next day or so.   
  
She couldn’t sleep. She didn’t know what was keeping her up, if it was her cold body, anguishing concerns over her family, the stress over fighting all of these groups that sought to destroy her and Zuko.   
  
Horrible thoughts about the last time she was in the Fire Nation…

She couldn’t be here anymore. She wanted to talk to someone.  
  
Carefully tiptoeing out of her room, making sure not to make any noise. She was bluntly caught in the act only a moment after. She stood like a deerdog in headlights. Suki standing outside in the middle of the corridor with her arms crossed over her chest coolly. She gave her friend a knowing look.  
  
"Did you want to talk to Zuko?" She asked with a knowing expression on her features.   
  
_“Me?”_ Tsai chuckled nervously. “Nope,” she said popping the ‘p’ in the word innocently. “I just got lost.” She lied awkwardly, a nervous grin giving away her intentions of entering the Fire Lord’s chambers in the middle of the night.

  
Her friend laughed a little and walked towards her shaking her head lightly. “I just want to talk with him,” she explained averting her eyes.  
  
With a smirk Suki reached for her sleeping shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons of it, pulling the hem low to make her cleavage more pronounced. Her hands moved expertly as they reached for the sides of her head and ruffled up her hair making it messier and appear more voluptuous. She finished by pinching her cheeks hard making them turn a blushing red.  
  
“Ow!” the other protested. “I told you we’re _only_ going to talk.” She said swatting her hand away.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Both girls shared a light laugh.   
  
“Go get him,” Suki said nudging her on. “Have a nice _talk_ ,” she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. Actually, causing the other girl’s face to turn even redder.   
  
Tsai walked inside of the room carefully. It was pitch black with the exception of a dim candle that sat on the nightstand on the empty side of his large bed. Quietly, she slid her bare feet across the floor hoping not to bump into anything until she reached the edge of his bed. She gathered he was probably fast asleep from the unmoving lump that lay underneath the bed’s covers.  
  
The mattress sank under her weight as she climbed on the bed and crawled towards him. She reached for his naked shoulder his name about to drop from her lips when she was suddenly jerked down, a sharp object zooming towards her.

  
She lay frozen, pinned under a heavy naked torso a blade hovering mere inches away from her eye.

  
Zuko looked down at her, a firm hand wrapped around her throat lightly pressing down, his knees bended on top of her legs keeping her immobilizing his enemy. His hair loose and undone falling on either sides of his face.

  
The thought of him welcoming every assassin that attempted to strike him like this made Tsai grow a little envious.  
  


His molten golden eyes looked down at her barely illuminate face. He looked at her messy, long hair sprawled out on the pillow, her flushed face, parted open lips as she held in what he interpreted to be a shaky breath of surprise.   
  
He whispered her name in surprise and lowered the knife. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’ve grown used to sleeping with an eye open,” he put the blade on the nightstand next to the candle.   
  
“I never thanked you for what you did for me. You didn’t have to do any of that.” She began.   
  
If the two of them were to return to the Fire Nation together it would be best to get the uncomfortable confrontation out of the way. It wouldn’t be pleasant. This conversation was bound to happen anyways, it was best to get it out of the way and discuss, well, _define_ , just what the hell the two of them were. That is- if they were anything at all to begin with. For all that she knew maybe the two were rekindling old emotions, burning off some frustrated pent up steam.  
  
His eyes lingered on her expression. Yet he said nothing remaining silent. His warm body still pressing against hers. There was an intense look in his eyes, a raw emotion she was unfamiliar with burning in them. The look made her feel vulnerable as he studied her. Not removing himself or his prying eyes from her he waved a hand over the candles and the two were consumed by a sudden darkness.

  
Guess there wouldn’t be much talking tonight.  
  
Blindless lingered in her eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the absence of light. The hand on her neck lowered and splayed over her chest, his digits tracing the flesh over her clavicles. His other reached for her side, fingers almost like snakes slipping underneath her shirt with such ease and tenderness that goosebumps became erect on her arm. He leaned in with a calculated manner, stopping only a torturous distance before her mouth. His nose tracing her features, bumping into hers. She could feel his breath warming her face. Slowly, torturously his mouth barely grazed hers.  
  
“I miss you,” she admitted breathlessly and in return he kissed her hard.  
  
He kissed intensely with longing, teeth clicking together as their lips moved against each other.  
“I miss you more,” he spoke gruffly against her mouth.  
  
A rough groan dripping with wanting escaped his lips. It was the involuntary king that made his chest rumble. He pressed his groin against hers grinding into her.   
  
His other hand slid further up her body. Fingers mapping out her skin. His other hand rounded around her head tangling in her locks of hair. She held her longing breath, the girl practically dripping with anticipation. A familiar itch between her legs begging to be scratched. She reached for the other buttons of her night shirt and began undoing them. Again, his hand snaked back down to the exposed skin above her clavicles. The warm hand sliding lower and lower until it reached her breast. It lingered there for a long moment, his fingers pressing down on her skin, yet remained stiff.   
  
He remained frozen for a long moment. Long enough for her to consider voicing out a concern but didn’t. Instead, she felt the unwelcome absence of his warmth as he removed himself from her. The cold aid greeting her harshly.

  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized scratching his nose nervously. She saw him retreat and sit on the edge of the bed both of his feet planted on the floor as he lightly slouched completely turning away from her.

  
She lay still. Cheeks puffed. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to pull at her hair due to all the pent-up frustration and storm out of the room- but she wouldn’t.   
  
She had to be patient.   
She had to be understanding.   
She had to be respectful.

Just like he had been when he made his own demands to her the last time, they were together…  
  
Her pride was wounded. She knew, deep in her heart that he didn’t mean to hurt her, that he didn’t mean it like this, that he had his own reasons for being so reserved. That he wasn’t being a tease.   
Knowing that she had also hurt him all the same if not worse the last time they had been together in the Fire Nation made everything impossibly worse.  
  
But the ugly feeling of being undesired by the person you desire the most…   
  
It hurt.   
  
Once again… he had neglected her.   
  
She silently let out a breath she had been holding and pushed her pride and sexual frustrations to the side.

“I’m under a lot of stress,” he confessed. “I can’t sleep, I can’t think, I can’t-“ He sighed in distress, his voice trailing off and buried his head in his hands in frustration.  
  
Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She saw his back muscles moving slightly as he hunched over. She looked at him with sadness, with guilty from wanting more of him. Her body still hot. However, those were demands she could not make of him.   
  
_After all love was patient, love was kind…  
  
_ Zuko’s body stiffened when he felt a touch on his back, it took him a moment to relax when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso holding him in a close embrace. She pressed her cheek against his back and closed her eyes listening to his drumming heart beating.   
  
“It’s okay,” she whispered reassuringly planting a gentle kiss in between his shoulder blades and then another one on his shoulder.  
  
“Let’s try and get some sleep,” she comforted him and pulled his torso to lay back on the bed. “Come on.” She insisted when he remained still. However, after a moment he caved.   
  
He lay on his side turning away from her. He seemed distant and cold. She said nothing, swallowing her pride and respecting his space. Maybe it was best if she left. Maybe it was too painful, too confusing, not only for him, but for her too. Too many emotions for one day.  
She tossed the covers off her body getting ready to return to her chambers.   
  
“Stay,” he demanded. His voice soft.

She wasn’t expecting him to say anything. She froze, her eyes looking back at the Lord that had now turned to face her, slightly sitting up.

  
Coming here tonight had been a bad idea. Scratch that. Coming to the ceremony, specifically to seek him out had been a _terrible_ idea.   
  
What was she hoping to accomplish?   
  
The two of them getting back together... Their relationship returning back to normal only for the two to again split when push came to shove?  
  
He looked at her with pleading eyes. He reached for her arm and despite never having felt the sensation of skin burning in her life she guessed this was probably what it felt like.   
  
Anguish knotting in her throat rendering her silent. She gradually turned and caved to his touch. Slipping underneath the bed covers and facing him. Her hand touching his face, she caressed the scar that marked him, tracing it with the back of her hand. She looked at him with an endearing expression in her eyes and a heavy heart before lightly pressing her lips against his scarred skin.

After all this time she still loved him…

He said nothing in return and leaned forward burying his face on her chest. He took in a deep breath inhaling the scent he had missed so much, welcoming the familiar touch he starved for, lightly kissing the flesh he longed for.   
  
And he still loved her…  
  
He knew they would be having the unpleasant conversation that would define their relationship soon. Their emotions, their future, their intimacy, their fall… It would all have to be painfully dissected.   
But for now, this would do. This unspoken sad language the two of them seemed to share.  
  
He placed a hand on her side, his fingers lightly tracing circles on the skin underneath her shirt.

She held him close in a bittersweet embrace. Love, sadness, much regret, wanting and disappointment were all in the bed with them.   
Not another word was exchanged between the two. It wasn’t necessary. She rested her head on top of his and she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

  
Some moments later she could feel his rhythmic breathing warming her skin, his hand still draped on her side. He had fallen asleep. She couldn’t see his expression yet felt a little relieved knowing he was actually resting. One of her legs possessively tangled in between his.

  
Tsai was left alone with her distressing thoughts; painful tears prickled the edges of her eyes threatening to spill.   
  
She missed him so much. She still loved him so much. How could they have allowed themselves to do this to each other?   
  
A single tear slid down her face and she pressed her lips kissing the top of his head.

  
Her mind drifting to an unpleasant memory. She could still vividly remember their downfall.   
  
It had been that horrible day...   
  
She could still remember the smell of moisture and myrrh incense in the Dragon Catacombs…

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and prayed for the dark memory to go away, but it didn’t…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two Years Ago…  
  
_ **

"Have you ever heard the story of _'The Man that Fell in Love with the Sun?'_ It's a story about a man made out of wax, that- as the title says- falls in love with the Sun and everybody warned him not to get too close, but he didn't listen, and he did. Because of it he got too close and melted which resulted in his death."

Tsai eyed her brother oddly with a disturbed expression in her features. This was very… uncharacteristic of her brother. Mecha didn’t read anything unless he had to. Much less novels and less for pleasure.

"That's pretty morbid…"

He lowered the book and tossed his head back in frustration on the chair in which he was reading. "Do you think Mai will like it?" He asked raising his head looking at her with a dreamy expression on his face.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and turn her eyes back to the reflection on her vanity. Starring down a blemish on her face. "I'm sure she'll love it," she retorted mindlessly while brushing her wavy auburn hair back. "It's right up her alley… Although, It's not like you. To actually _read_ to impress a girl."

"Ha!" He let out a chuckle and stood up. "But she's not just _any_ girl." Her brother said before approaching her and messing up her combed hair. She glowered at him. “Also – I do read. I just don’t care for entretaintment literature.”  
  
"Get out of my room Mecha!" She barked pointing at the door.

  
"Very, _very_ unlike you to take time off work to go visit your boyfriend in the Mainland." He teased leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

"I'm not taking off time. I'm going to go negotiate," she let out an exhausted huff while glaring at a single hair that remained standing up in defiance of her hairbrush. "And you know he can't just take the day off, I mean he _is_ the Fire Lord."

She was excited to visit Zuko in the Fire Nation's capital. It had been a year since the end of the One Hundred Year War, and both had last seen each other since sometime after the war. Long distance was hard, the fact that he was an absolute monarch at the age of eighteen and she was back home in the colonies attempting to hold a revolutionary uprising or a civil war from happening made things even harder. Regardless, the two were trying their best sending each other letters and gifts on the daily to stay in contact.  
  
Life without him was hard; specially after a year of being around each other both day and night.

Visiting wasn't only hard because of the distance and both of their terrible schedules. There was also another problem…

"Whatever, I've warned you plenty of times and mom has warned you. It is not safe. You're going to get yourself killed or assassinated in some brutal way."  
  
One of their main enemies was her own father.  
  
Azah had been the Vice-Royal Governor of Yu Dao, after the end of the war his post was overtaken by his son Mecha, and he fled that same day. The man hadn't been seen since then. He was considered a fugitive and enemy of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom and was currently leading the Colonial Liberation Movement. A movement dedicated to the liberation of the colonies as one independent governmental identity which was neither affiliated with the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation.   
His ideology wasn’t wrong, it was shared with his children and some of the other citizens of the colony. However, his means to achieve his goal, terroristic attacks, bombings and kidnappings…  
  
That’s were morality drew the line and things went awry.

* * *

Mecha had been right.

Tsai had taken a warship to the Mainland. On her way there was a pirate attack. Nothing her and her troops couldn't handle, but it was something that she definitely wasn't going to tell Zuko. What would be the use in worrying him? He already had enough on his plate as things were.

A couple of days later the warship had docked in the Fire Nation. They arrived earlier than expected.

Her stomach flipped in excitement and nervousness. She was so excited to see him, to hug him. Just to be around him. She missed him so much her heart would leap every time she got news or even a letter from him. She took in a deep breath in hopes of soothing her jumping nerves.

  
She walked on the docks, adjusting her clothes, running hands through her hair, pacing. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face as she rushed down the ramp ready to see Zuko.   
  
But he wasn’t there. Instead, she was surprised to see Mai out of all people waiting for her at the docks. She stood surrounded by a handful of Fire Nation guards. She thought the maximum security was a little odd but decided not to comment on it.   
  
The scene was almost reminiscent of the time she had welcomed her and Ty Lee from prison about a year ago.   


Mai looked just about the same as Tsai remembered. Midnight jet black hair that was straight and reached past her midback, it was styled in the same fashion. Her skin remained a flawless porcelain composure and she stood tall looking as graceful and elegant as always.  
  
"Mai!" She said surprised and gave the girl a friendly hug.

"Welcome to the Mainland." Mai said dully in the same tone she always spoke in. She didn't hug back. It was hard to tell if she was happy to see her or not. "It's good seeing you Tsai." Then again, Mai did not seem like the touchy feel type.

"I'm afraid the Fire Lord is in a meeting, but he'll come and see you as soon as he's out." She explained, hands hidden inside her sleeves. "I'll show you to your room."

From what Tsai knew Mai was one of Zuko's advisors. Considering they lived in times where they didn't who to or who not to trust it had been a good decision to appoint her. After all, Mai was educated and one of his oldest friends.   
  
Her brows turned up in disappointment when Mai turned away from her. He still had meetings scheduled during her visit. They had been planning this for weeks! Why couldn't he just take a day off?

Mai lead her to the room where she would be staying in inside the Royal Palace. She could never quite get used to the intimidating feeling she got from looking up at the golden dragon carved walls of the entrance.

"This is your room," Mai said dully standing outside. The guards behind carried some of the luggage that she had brought back with her from the colonies. "If he takes too long, I'll be in the study room. You can join me if you want." Tsai nodded at the invitation.

"He shouldn't be long." She added. "Oh and be ready, you're in for one _hell_ of a weekend." The slightest of uncharacteristic sly smiles made way to her face. Why did it sound like she was… hiding something? However, her tone did not seem to hide any ill intentions.

‘ _What was that all about?’_

She stepped into the royal guest room. One that had a queen bed and looked as if maroon had thrown up in here. Maroon bed covers, matching curtains, a rug of the same color and even canopy arches with more curtains. The room was austere. The guards left after a moment and said they'd be waiting outside ready to escort her anywhere she wished to go.   
  
It was a very different feeling being here as a guest and not as a prisoner…

She leaned against one of the window's arches and looked out to see the vast kingdom that magnificently spread out until it blended in the horizon with the ocean. To her this was a foreign land…   
  
“What to do now…” She pondered to herself. Maybe she just would take up Mai in that offer and go hang out in the study with her.

Suddenly the door was slammed wide open.

"- It's not my fault her ship got here early! Now, go, go, go! Before she gets to her-" A voice that was foreign to her dropped. A handful of servants stepped in each one of them carrying heavy porcelain vases that seemed to be hundreds of years old and intricately carved. Each one of them had been filled with sun flowers the size of her hands all in colorful shades of yellow, orange, vermillion and bright red. "Room…" the voice finished.

Boxes and boxes of gifts large, small, medium all professionally wrapped and decorated were also ushered in.

Her eyebrows went up to her hairline as she looked at everything they had brought into the once austere room which was now crowded in presents and flowers. She suddenly felt a little guilty considering she hadn’t brought him anything.

"Ah, sorry about that. You must be Lady Tsai from Yu Dao." A mousy man a little older than her stepped in. His hair was light brown and worn in a bowl cut style tied back in a low ponytail behind. "I'm Nezu," he lightly bowed. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko's assistant." He said clumsily tripping over an edge in the carpet.

"Nice to meet you?" She said eyeing the man oddly. Zuko had never mentioned that he had an assistant to himself.

She was so distraught interacting with the assistant and glancing at the overwhelming number of flowers and gifts in her room. That she didn't even notice the Fire Lord walk into her room.   
  


"Tsai!"

  
She knew that voice. She snapped her attention away from the assistant rudely and turned to see Zuko standing beneath the doorway. She felt warm, her heart jumped to her throat, stomach prickling with butterflies which made her feel like a schoolgirl.

  
“Zuko!” She beamed and ran into his arms.

She relished his touch, the warmth of his body. Both were so engrossed in each other they didn’t even realize when everybody scattered out of the room just as quickly as they had arrived. She buried her nose on his shoulder and in took that familiar scent she had missed so much. Firewood and that odd hint of eucalyptus they washed his clothes with.

  
He was taller, he also felt stronger.  
  
“Your hair, it’s so long!” She said holding on to the sides of his face. Brushing a hand through the bangs that not fell past his eyes and were split in the middle.

  
He didn’t waste another second and kissed her. Chastely, innocently, very much like the type of love they had.  
  
“I missed you too,” she responded and kissed him back.

  
But maybe not as innocently…

Her arms tangled around his neck and she pulled him to her pressing their bodies together. Her feet almost moving on their own stepped back into the bed pulling him forward. Maybe their love had been innocent when they were teenagers, but now that they were adults. She wanted more, she needed more of him.  
  
 _“Woah,”_ He broke the kiss and held on to one of the bed’s posts for support remaining standing. He let out a nervous chuckle. “We have to get going,” he said his eyes darting back to the door behind them and she didn’t know if he was oblivious to the hint she had just dropped or if they really had to be somewhere else. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”   
  
She leaned back on her elbows sitting up and tried to meet his avoidant gaze. With a frustrated sigh she blew a lost hair out of her frustrated face.

"Come on," He said reaching for her hand pulling her up.

  
“Who are we meeting?” She asked as he led her through the Fire Nation’s palace corridors. “Are we meeting the Minister of International Affairs? Do you think he’d sign for the liberation of the colonies?” She asked.   
  
“No…” He said avoidantly not wanting to touch on the subjects.   
  
“Well, do you think he’d sign? I mean if you’re signing on it on, he can’t tell you no, right?”

Again, he remained silent, not wanting to discuss the topic. She looked at his face profile oddly. Zuko was signing on it, _right?_  
The liberation and secession of half of his territory. Territory that had been unfairly taken away from the Earth Kingdom and sowed and exploited under the cruel fist of colonization.   
  
However, his silence said otherwise.   


* * *

The two arrived at a nice restaurant that was close to the palace. They walked in and were ushered to a private room in the back where there was a table with four chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was a dark-haired girl that didn't look older than seven and a woman with matching straight, dark hair that reached her mid back.

The woman stood up and turned around smiling warmly at the two of them. Her eyes were a matching shade of gold and her hair was parted down the middle. She was beautiful. Both of them greeted Zuko excitedly and hugged him.   
  
Tsai looked at them with a perplexed expression confused at who these people were. All this time she thought they would be attending some type of political cabinet meeting.

"Tsai, I want you to meet my mother. This is my younger sister Kiyi."  
  
Externally she looked at both of them and smiled pleasantly just like she had been taught to do her whole life. She even straightened out her back standing a little straighter. Internally she could've murdered him in the spot.

  
_‘WHY DIDN'T HE MENTION HE HAD MEET HIS MOTHER?!  
HE COULD'VE GIVEN ME A HEADS UP OR SOMETHING. ANYTHING.’_

  
She let out a surprised "Oh!" taken back by the introduction.

"Uh- It's very nice meeting you!" She said bowing her head in respect before his mother. "I _really_ wish Zuko would've told me I was meeting you two." She rambled nervously shooting him a deathly glare before smiling back at his family.

She wasn't expecting his mother to actually hug her. She looked at her surprised at the sudden contact. She held her as if she had known her whole life. "It is so nice to finally meet you. My son has told me a lot about you." She held her at an arm's length. "I'm Ursa."  
  
“And I’m Kiyi!” The younger girl said hugging her waist.  
  
They were both to welcoming. It was hard to believe that Ursa was actually related to Azula and well had actually been married to that monster Ozai.

  
Tsai took a seat before Ursa and next to Zuko. Kiyi sitting in front of her brother.

"Yeah, Zuzu _always_ talks about you." Kiyi laughed lightly. “Your hair really is the color of tomatoes. Can I touch it? Can I be one of your bridesmaids when you marry my brother?"

"Kiyi!" Both her mother and brother turned to give her what looked like a warning gaze. Zuko panicked and defensibly stomped on Kiyi's foot.   
  
"Ouch!"

  
"...I look like a tomato?" She asked weakly, this time actually resembling a prime red tomato. "Only sometimes?" He said sheepishly placing a panicky kiss on her cheek.

She shot him an angry glare. Today was really not what she had been expecting.

"A cute tomato!”

"So," She began awkwardly. "I'm very happy that you two- you three found each other." She said looking between the family with a small smile. Her tone was friendly but Zuko understood that she demanded an explanation. Why the hell had never mentioned it?  
  
He seemed to hear past her friendly tone and understand her true question.

"I wish I could've told you. I wanted to tell you, but you can never be too careful. What if the message was intercepted? It was too risky."

  
 _Right._ So why the hell couldn't he have said anything in the past hour that she had been here?!

"I'm afraid it's a long story," Ursa apologized with a small smile.

They ordered their food and tea and Ursa explained how she had been exiled for what she hinted at as the assassination of Fire Lord Azulon. She explained how she ran away, went to the Mother of Faces, traded in her memory and face for a new one and rekindled with her young love, married him and had Kiyi. It really was more complicated than she had let out.   
Lunch was pleasant. Tsai really liked both his mother and sister. Both were warm people with good hearts. She definitely felt welcomed into the family and right at home with the two.

"Fire Lord, I don't mean to interrupt." Zuko's assistant interrupted poking his head in. "But we have a _situation._ " He said poking his head into the small room. Zuko sighed, his expression shifting into a stressed one he apologized and stood up. Kiyi chased after him saying his name.

It was only Ursa and Tsai together alone in the room.

There was a brief shared moment of solemn silence between the two. Tsai took an awkward sip of her hot tea.

"I know what you must be thinking," Ursa began. "About what I did to be banished and hide away from my children for as long as I did… But I did what I had to do to save my son and the rest. I'm just happy to have my memories and my son back."

She looked at her a little struck. "Actually… I really wish I could've known I was meeting you and Kiyi. I would've brought some candies from Yu Dao, souvenirs or something."  
  
“Oh no, no, don’t worry. Like I said we were both just really excited to meet you and for you to move here”  
  
Tsai blinked twice confused and lowered her beverage, “Move here?”   
  
What did she mean by that?   
  
Ursa looked a little struck by the younger woman’s perplexed reaction. Both heard Kiyi walking back with her older brother. She laughed at something and Zuko looked flustered at something she had said to him.  
  
“Zuko tells me you partake in herbalism and botanics too!” Ursa steered the conversation topic with ease.   
  
“It’s more of a hobby,” the girl followed. “I originally became interested in plants because of their tea properties. I make a great cup, probably as good as Uncle Iroh's. I'd love to make one for you one day!” Despite the smile on her face her thoughts were still distraught with Ursa’s comment.   
  
What exactly had she meant by that comment?   
  
Other than that lunch was great.

  
“It was so nice meeting you,” she said sincerely to Zuko’s mother. “But we have to go get ready. We’ve got tickets to see _Love Amongst the Dragons.”  
  
“Really?” _

  
Zuko nodded with a smile and wrapped an arm around her side pulling her close to him. He was obviously excited to show it to her, after all it was his favorite play.   
  
“You’ll have a great time!” Ursa said clapping her hands together wishing them well.

  
They bid Ursa and Kiyi farewell and returned to the palace.

  
“I’ll meet you in the parlor room soon,” Zuko bid a momentary goodbye to his girlfriend before retreating to his room to change into his own evening robes.   
  
Already on edge from the long day’s travel, the surprise introduction to his mother and sister, and his disposition to not speak about the liberation of the colonies, she was more than happy to catch a moment to herself alone.

She walked in and slowly closed the door behind her resting her palms and leaning against it letting out a draining breath she had been holding all day long.

Suddenly her breath caught. A surprised scream trapped in her throat as she looked at the mess in the middle of the room. The maroon covers had been tossed to the ground and the white sheets were stained and smeared with black tar mud spelling one word: blood.   
  
The muddled message was clear. Mud-blood.   
A most derogative name given to Fire Nationers that mixed with Earth Kingdom people. She wasn’t welcomed here.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room dangerously looking for any sign of the intruder but there was none. She was ready and on the offensive, ready to strike with one or the two hidden blades underneath her long sleeves. There didn’t seem to be anybody else in the room. She looked down at the message on the bed sheets. It was obvious, somebody clearly didn’t want her to be here…

She swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat and angrily wrapped up all the sheets together in a bundle before throwing them under the bed. There was no way she was letting this ruin their evening. There was also no way she was sleeping in this room tonight.   
  
It was best she kept this to herself for now.  
  
It was then that there was a knock on the door. She flinched towards it with a raised arm ready to strike whatever was behind the door.

She opened it only to reveal three terrified stylists standing outside with their briefcases and tools.  
  
The three looked horrified and clearly shaken up.  
  
It was a hair stylist, make-up artist and a fashion stylist holding several outfits.  
  
 _Oh.  
  
_ Some moments later Tsai was escorted to the parlor room where Zuko was waiting for her. He was wearing an elegant set of maroon robes with a gold trim. He wore his hair piece crown and his hair up, bangs covering most of his forehead. He looked absolutely regal. She looked like his proper match, a lady from the Mainland wearing a long evening ochre Fire Nation styled dress. Half of her hair pulled up in a top knot fashion and bangs split down the middle.  
  
He looked at her struck and grinned broadly as she took her arm and they both made way to the Royal Theatre.

Maybe this was just what the two needed an evening at the theater to clear their heads and forget about everything that had happened earlier.  
  
The clothes she was wearing were nice, but it wasn’t what she was normally used to wearing. This fashion was foreign to her, it just reminded her how much more she did not belong here.   
  
All eyes were inconspicuously fixed on the two of them as they walked into the theatre. She didn’t want to stop and think if the prying eyes were fixed on them in admiration or in judgement of their relationship. She wanted to push it to the back of her head and forget about it, but the words still lingered there: _mudblood_. It wasn’t only that, she felt violated. Somebody had intruded on her space with threatening means.   
  
Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar faces in the crowd. Who would it have been? She wondered if the person responsible was also in the same room as them.  
  
The two were escorted to the Fire Nation’s Royal viewing box were the two sat alone in private with a perfect view of the stage. Fire Nation guards keeping guard right outside for their safety.

Thankfully there was also wine. That should put both of their nerves at ease.   
  
“I have a surprise for you,” he whispered against her ear.   
  
“Really? What is it?” She asked in an excited tone before her expression rapidly shifted to a sardonic one. “Do you want me to meet your grandmother now too?” She teased still a little upset at the fact he hadn’t warned her about introducing her to his mother and sister.

  
“Believe me, I really wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. You can never be too careful when sending mail during these times. You never know who’s reading our letters or what an enemy would do with that information.”

  
Yeah, you also never know who’s opening our mail or lurking the Royal Palace swearing mud on people’s sheets. An unpleasant chill went down her spine at the thought. She chugged her glass of red wine and agreed with him.

  
He noted the uneasy look on her face and reached for her hand. She smiled at the comforting gesture and kissed his face.  
  
“I’m really excited for this.”  
  


They watched the play and Zuko was literally mouthing the words. He was such a dork. The production really wasn’t as terrible as the time they watched “The Boy in the Iceberg” with the Ember Island Players.

  
“So, what’s the surprise?” She whispered during one of the intermissions already on her third glass of wine. All of the day’s problems in a faraway place. She placed her hand on his upper thigh and he tensed under her touch. It took him a moment and he grabbed her hand carefully removing it from the area.   
  
“Are you going to tell me?” She leaned even closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. Fingers lightly stroking the soft fabrics. Zuko sat like a wall, completely hard, not caving into the dangerous look in her eyes.   
  
“It-It’s about to start,” he stammered, before nervously clearing his throat.   
  
She sat back in her chair displeased and glared at the stage.

* * *

  
  
“Zuko where are you taking me?” She asked him as he led her inside and down the stairs of an ancient Fire Nation temple, one that was almost as old as the nation itself.   
  
The guards that had been escorting them throughout the capital waited outside.  
  
“You’ll see,” he said looking back at her as they walked down the ancient stone stairs. The humidity in the air was dense, moisture greeting them as they reached several levels underground. Several Fire Sages bowed to their Fire Lord. She held on to his hand as they advanced and she noted that his palm was sweaty, he also had a tense look on his face.

  
They walked inside of the Dragon Crypts. A graveyard. A hollow stone room filled with the majestic skeletons of hunted dragons. She could smell the moisture in the air blended with the scent of incense and myrrh. What the hell were they doing here? It was actually kind of spooky.   
  
“Hmm,” She hummed now hugging onto his arm.   
  
They walked into the Dragon Crypts which are filled with dragon skeletons, it smells like myrrh, its dark, there are candles lit everywhere. It's low key creepy. There are actually people buried here. “So mysterious…”

  
“I told you I could be mysterious,” He said slyly. That he had.   
  
He led her through the labyrinth of rows, bones, craniums caskets carved out of polished marble and stone were his ancestors remains lay. Actually, it wasn’t spooky, it was a little unsettling.   
She was about to ask just where the hell he was taking her when they stumbled upon a glowing chamber. The small chamber at the end was illuminated by what she swore were almost a hundred candles. They lit the room with a warm glow. They were all placed around the front of an empty carved stone slab where a casket would one day go. She gave him a confused look, and both took a seat on the empty slab. She looked around the room oddly and noted that one of the caskets in the chamber was engraved with his grandfather’s name the one opposite of the room had the name of Sozin, his great-grandfather.

  
She couldn’t help but smile a little at him. Only _he_ could find an evening spent in the family’s crypts to be romantic. She still had her arms wrapped around his, chin propped on his shoulder.

“I’m so happy to be here with you,” she confessed closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn’t sure if it was her or the wine talking.  
 _“Even if it’s a creepy graveyard filled with dead people and skeletons.”_  
  
He looked at her and smiled a little before catching her lips in his. His kiss was soft, innocent. They broke for a moment and she smiled provocatively at him. She pressed her lips against his kissing him harder, wanting more, needing more from him. Her hands were exploring his chest, wrapping around his neck as she clung to him. However, he was wary of her touch. Almost shy.  
He put his hands on hers shoulders and lightly pushed her off his body. Unaware of this, she groaned slightly and sat up, bringing her knees on the slab, leaning forward planting a kiss on his jaw, on his neck, behind his ear. Every kiss becoming hotter and more lustful.

“I brought you here to ask you something,” he interrupted brashly removing her body from his and holding her at an arm’s length again. She looked at him skeptical, almost upset.   
  
“Why don’t you want to touch me?” She demanded transparently, almost cross.

  
“I need to ask you something,” he emphasized again. His hands shaking slightly as his fingers sank into the flesh of her shoulders.

  
She arched an eyebrow frustrated and remained silent expecting his question.   
  
“These are the Dragon Catacombs,” He explained. “It's where Fire Lords are buried. My grandfather was buried and so was his grandfather as well as the rest of my ancestors and one day too, I will be buried here." He explained the morbid concept.   
  
Her face shifted to a perplexed expression; eyebrows furrowed with concern. She had no clue just what he was getting at.   
  
He took her hands in his and held them in a slightly tight grip, his thumbs stroking her knuckles. Hands clammy and uncomfortably warm.  
  
“Lie in the same grave with me?”

She moved her head to the side still looking at him with an odd expression. There was a hopeful glint to his eyes.   
  
She hummed a little, as she sought her words carefully. This seemed important to him for some peculiar reason. “Would we… fit?” She drawled out slowly testing her confused tone.

He pulled her hands closer to him and lowered his head for a moment.

  
“Tsai... What I’m asking you-” he let out a deep breath that he had been holding. “I’m asking you to marry me.”

She looked as if she had been split by a bolt of lightning.

Now everything made sense.

All of the little looks that Mai had been giving her. His mother and his sister’s comments towards her. She was expecting everything _but this_. She didn’t smile, her face didn’t flush with a colorful joy, he wasn’t sure if she was even breathing.

  
She hadn’t even realized he had been pleading her to say something anything. She looked like she was in shock. He looked at her concerned, his expression dropping. This was supposed to be one of the happiest memories of their lives. He felt a tightness in his chest. His heart dropping at the look on her face.   
  
“Why don’t you want to have sex?” She dead panned, her eyes glazing as they stared blankly at him.  
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  


Oh, he knew what she was talking about. The fact that he was playing dumb made her even more peeved.   
  
“Every time I try to get intimate with you, or touch you, you freeze up. _Why?”_  
  
“We don’t have to talk about this right now,” he clammed up in denial wanting to avoid the subject all together. It was just like he had done earlier when she had asked him about the liberation of the Fire Nation’s colonies.  
  
“Actually-“ Her eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief. “Since you just asked me to marry you, we do.” She dropped her arms to the sides. “Do you not find me attractive?”   
  
“What? No-No,” He shook his head. “I do. Trust me. _I do_.”  
  
She looked at him with a baffled expression her eyes fixed on his still demanding an explanation. Probing if he was being truthful or not.   
  
It took him some time to choose his words carefully. “It just seems disrespectful.” He divulged after a moment.  
  
The puzzled look in her eyes never left her face. _‘What the fuck did that mean?’_

 _  
_“We’re not married. It would be wrong.”

  
She fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. She had the gut feeling that this might be the issue, but really hoped- she prayed that it wouldn’t.   
  
There was a reason why Mainlanders of the Fire Nation had spread that nasty rumor that people from the colonies were stereotypically promiscuous. It was because of the conservative nature of the relationships Mainlanders had. Mainlanders believed that one had to remain pure and save themselves for their partners by remaining pure until marriage. It would be a respectful stain not too. However, since life in the colonies had been off to a rough start when the colonization of the lands began, death tolls were high, because of that morals became looser as colonizers were encouraged to copulate in order to populate the land faster.  
  
“No it wouldn’t,” she shot back. “We’re both consenting adults and we love each other. How can that be wrong?”

  
A hopeful smile grew on her features as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Yet eyes didn’t meet hers. She looked at him intently, hopefully.   
  
“I’m not ready.”  
  
Looking at him with disbelief she removed her arms from him. They rested on his shoulders for a moment and she sucked in a deep breath.   
  
“Okay,” she said weakly. She wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head feeling rejected. In all honesty today had been a terrible day. Everything about it had been awful. This was going to be hard, but she could work with it. She could be patient. She had to be mature and respect his decision despite the terrible urge she felt.

  
He looked at her concerned and stood up rounding around her and dropping in one knee in front of her. Again, he reached for her hands taking them in his. “Let’s get married,” it didn’t sound like a question, it sounded more like a statement.

“I’m not ready.”  
  
She stood up, walking away from him. Both looked away from each other uncomfortably. She really wasn’t ready. It wasn’t the right time. Not right now. Not like this.   
  
She knew he was the man that she was going to marry, she had no doubts about that. It just really wasn’t the right time.   
  
There were still mountain loads of work that she had to do back at home. She wouldn’t feel comfortable committing to such kind of engagement without prioritizing her own dream of accomplishing the liberation of the colonies. _His_ colonies. Much less moving all the way across the ocean to the Fire Nation to be… _Fire Lady._  
  
Tsai kept her gaze away from his. She didn’t want to look at the hurt expression on his face. At the way his body slouched, and his fists trembled at his sides from what one could only interpret as anger or frustration. Maybe both. She couldn’t bear looking at the dejected expression on his face.   
  
Zuko’s mind was pounding as a pulsating migraine quickly set in making it feel as if he had just splattered against a cinder brick wall. His heart ached. He had only been planning this his whole life. If they loved each other and wanted to be together why did anything else have to matter?  
  
“You know what you’re acting like?” He snapped hurt. The flames surrounding them growing with his ire almost touching the ceiling which made the room feel smaller, hotter, more unpleasant. His tone fueled with anger as he turned towards her. It was that infamous temper he was known for. “You’re acting like a-“ He tried to swallow his angry words. “Like a-!” The word vomit was threatening to spill.  
  
She looked at him expectantly. Waiting for the ball to drop for him to strike her with his sharp words. He almost let out a growl. A look on his eyes. He scowled let out a rumble and turned away from her once again.

  
“Like a what?” She challenged stepping forward her eyes blazing with resentment. How could he react in such a graceless matter? He wasn’t being fair. He was being selfish. She had gracefully and patiently accepted his choice, but he couldn’t accept hers? “Say it!” She barked her words echoing the small chamber.  
  
She knew what he was thinking. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to make him angry.

Instead he remained silent averting her furious gaze. Looking away from her. Growing dead silent.  
  
“Like a damn _colonial?”_ She spat out the ugly stereotype as it was venom.

  
“That is _not_ what I was going to say.” He defended.

  
“Oh yeah? Then what were you going to say?” She challenged.

  
“You’re putting words in my mouth Tsai!” He shot back.

“Well I have to put them there since you won’t communicate! You’ve been egg shelling around me all day long. You talk about taking this next big step together, but you can’t even bring yourself to do it physically, much less emotionally.”  
  
“What about you? I am trying to talk but you won’t listen. All that you’re thinking about is sex.”  
  
She gritted her teeth together.   
  
“That’s not _all_ I’m thinking about. What about the colonies? Where would I live? I can’t come and live here, not until the colonies are independent, which may I remind you – they are not! What would I even do here? Also- your people, they hate me!”

  
“What would you do? Plenty! You can do whatever you want- have anything you want. My people don’t hate you and even if they did why would that matter? The Fire Nation’s been closed off from the rest of the world for a hundred years, naturally they are mistrustful of strangers. Give them time and they’ll love you just like I love you.”

But it wasn’t just that. It wasn’t the fact that she wasn’t from here. It was the fact that half of her person, half of her culture, half of her family was from the Earth Kingdom. An ethnic group and nationality that had been an enemy of the nation he led for the past one hundred years.   
Sure, maybe half of her was Fire Nation, maybe her whole heart was Fire Nation, but as long as that part of her still ‘tainted’ her blood with mud… She thought of the sneering looks that the Fire Sages gave her when they walked into the temple. They’d never accept her, and he’d never understand. Her eyes welled with tears at the thought. The dark words smeared on her mattress mudblood.  
  
The thought they couldn’t be together, the thought that there would always be an obstacle between them. It pained her. She felt her heart twisting in pain, stomach churning at the horrible realization.  
  
“You want the colonies to be free?” He looked down at her pausing for a moment. “Fine! Consider it done.” He shouted.  
  
She flinched at his aggressive tone and looked at him shocked, her eyes glassy and loaded with tears threatening to spill.  
  
“It’s not the right time…” She whispered tears spilling down her eyes. “For either of us. There’s still a lot I have to do before leaving my life, and it’s obvious that we both still have a lot of growing up to do.”

He looked at her crying face and he suddenly felt guilt wash over him. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have said half of the things he said. His expression softened. “Tsai…” He whispered her name shaking his head lightly. He looked at her red nose and at her swollen face. Sure, it had been a bad fight, but it wasn’t worth the rivers of tears that were streaming down her face.   
  
“I want to marry you,” she admitted meekly. “I do, but we can’t do that.” She lowered her gaze shifting on her feet uncomfortable. “Not right now anyways…”

The anger melted off both of them and she embraced him burying her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tears seeping through his clothes. He held her tightly, mellowing in their sadness.

Then they suddenly heard a brief flickering. It sounded like a rapid clicking. Both of their eyes turned to look at a particular candle that was flickering peculiarly. It suddenly stopped; the flame dying giving both the most awful feeling. They made eye contact and their eyes drifted back to the candle.  
  
 _Uh-Oh…_

It was a bomb. The candle exploded. Both fell back with the recoil from the explosion. He barely managed to bend a sphere of fire that barely shielded them. Both sat up in the floor, heaving, coughing the black smoke that filled the small chamber. Rocks, and other parts of the catacomb crumbled everywhere.   
  
“Are you okay?” She reached for him concerned. Her eyes scanned the ceiling hoping it wouldn’t collapse on them.   
“Fine. You?" He mumbled dusting his clothes off.  
  
She sighed.

There was that too…

The constant assassination attempts.

“I'm sorry, this is all my fault. This was a mistake. My brother was right. I shouldn't have come."

“What?” He sat up and looked at the debris around him.   
  
“The bomb. Someone's been trying to kill me.”  
“You’re not the only one.”  
  
She looked at him in shock, neither had said that to each other. She thought about the hordes of Fire Nation guards and escorts that seemed to follow them around everywhere. Well, that made a lot more sense now.  
  
She stood up first and helped him rise. He stumbled weakly. Still with his hand in hers she led him away and out of the catacombs, but his steps were low, stumbling. She looked back at him, he looked pale. She stopped and he seemed to wave for a moment. He reached for his temple seeming pale.  
  
She had only seen that look on his face once before.   
  
“No, no. Please! not right now,” she cried out and managed to catch his dead weight before he collapsed unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**_2 Years Ago_** …  
  
Tsai paced around the room anxiously. Her head flinched at every little movement or sound that she could hear. Her concerned eyes always coming back to the struggling expression of Zuko who had gone into a moral decision comma and was currently unconscious and laying on his bed where he sweat profusely once again at an internal conflict with himself.   
  
She had sent for his mother, the palace staff and the family physician.   
  
She sat on the edge of his bed keeping a cool rag pressed against his forehead. It took a couple of moments before Nezu, his assistant, and some other servants walked rushed into the room.   
  
Her eyes once again darted back to the Fire Lord's face. How had this happened? How had somebody managed to sabotage the candles in the Dragon Catacombs and manage to sneak into her room to leave a threatening message?  
  
Tsai looked at the staff uneasily. She didn't trust any of them. Whoever was doing this had both internal and personal information about their lives. She knew that Fire Nation guards were practically useless having gotten past them several times before herself.  
  
"How.…Did this happen?" She growled out in a menacing tone demanding an answer. Her clothes stained with soothe and ash from the impact of the blast.   
  
She saw them all exchange a nervous glance between each other. There wasn't an answer. Uncertainty filled them.  
  
"How did this happen!" She shouted.   
  
Somebody could've died. Hell, Zuko could've died.   
  
"Uh-" Nezu, Zuko's assistant stepped forward stammering. "The two of you were left alone. The guards stayed at the entrance of the Fire Temple?"  
  
That was beside the point. Whomever had done this had prepared for this. They had obviously set up the bomb before time when the two had been at the play.   
  
"Dismiss the Fire Lord's guards from their duties," she ordered. "Send note for the Kyoshi Warriors. They'll be the Fire Lord's new guards."  
  
Again the staff exchanged a nervous look. "I'm sorry, but you can't do that," Nezu said looking down at a scroll he seemed to be carrying around all day. "You have no authority."   
  
She stood up to the bed and rounded about it not removing her angry eyes from the assistant.  
  
"Do you have vision problems?" She probed her tone unfriendly, warning.  
"I-I'm sorry?" he stammered.   
  
"Do you not see what just happened? Are you unaware of all the assassination attempts? Who's going to respond for him when he's unconscious? You _will_ send for the Kyoshi Warriors and you _will_ do it. _Now._ I don't care if it's not authorized. His guards are useless and as for me, good luck getting me out of this room."  
  
The assistant licked his lips and nodded his head before turning away and exiting the room before uttering another word. She let out a sharp breath feeling some guilt at her uncharacteristic angry burst. 

Just then Ursa and the family physician rushed in.  
  
Zuko was in a comma for two nights.  
  
She never once left his side. The little sleep she got, she got while bundling up next to him waking up every couple of hours to change the cold rag on his forehead. The only person she trust enough to enter the room or bring food to them was Ursa who would come every couple of hours worried out of her mind.  
  
Tsai was tired. She wondered if this was what her grandfather had referred to the last and final time that they spoke...  
  
_“People might change but their natures don’t. Don’t be a fool Tsai. He is troubled and I sensed he will always be. Especially when reasoning right from wrong...”  
  
_ There wasn't much she could do for him. She spent the days watching him painfully struggle with his demons. She sat next to him and kept busy by either reading or writing. Sometimes he'd wake up to quench his thirst and then go back to his sleeping torment. Sometimes he'd mumble out names, phrases, incoherent thoughts.  
  
Presently, she sat on the bed next to him reading a book on the _Tradition, Culture and Society of the Fire Nation_. She felt him moving, shifting his body and felt him reach for her. He held her as tight as he could in a weak embrace. Arms wrapped around her hips, head buried in her lap. She looked at him with worry and mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. She didn’t know how long she sat in that position when he suddenly let go of her, slowly turning around, his head still resting on her legs.   
  
He blinked his tired eyes open and looked at her.   
  
“Hey,” she said softly brushing the lost strands of hair from his forehead.   
  
“Hey,” he managed to croak out weakly.   
  
She said nothing in return, simply starred at his golden eyes, her painful expression said it all.   
  
“I love you,” he said in a sorely strained voice. A deep sadness lingering in his eyes.   
  
Neither of them had said what would come next, but he knew. He could feel it, he could see the distance in the windows to her soul.   
  
She leaned down hovering above him for a. second, strands of her red hair falling, tickling his face as she did. “I know,” she responded before kissing his forehead. “I love you too.”   
  
Her lips lingered there for a moment. A stray tear escaping the window of her eye. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes taking in the moment. She pulled back draping an arm around him, one which he held lightly stroking every other moment.   
  


* * *

Tsai left the Fire Nation three days later.  
  
It was the same day the Kyoshi Warriors arrived.   
  
She hadn’t eaten anything since arriving back home to the colonies. She hadn’t slept either, her heart felt heavy. She had suggested that they take a break for their own safety. Zuko agreed and said it would be best, but when he asked for how long she had no answers for him.   
  
_“Until this is all over.”_   
  
And who knows how long that would be.   
  
He had promised to wait for her. She found herself unable to make such promises to him. Sure, she could be with him, she could be only his, but he came with a burdening title that she found she could not fill. How would an individual from the Fire Nation’s colonies, half Earth Kingdom and half Fire take the seat of Fire Lady. It was unheard off, untraditional. She would never be accepted; it was something that did not belong to her.   
  
It hadn’t been her intention to leave the Fire Nation so suddenly, but an important meeting arose on the other side of the ocean. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom diplomats were called to it. As were all the heads and leaders of the Fire Nation colonies. The security at the meeting was top notch since an attack was certain to occur.   
  
Amongst the colonial leaders were the Governors of the Hu Xin Provinces, the Governor of Bahamut, the Governors of the Taiga River Valley amongst others. She stood there alongside her brother representing Yu Dao, one of the Fire Nation’s colonies.   
  
The point of the meeting was to decide the future of the Hu Xin Provinces. Civil unrest and the discriminatory discrepancies between Earth Kingdomers and Fire Nationers threatened to spark a civil revolution which would just ignite the same chaos in the other colonies. Earth Kingdom diplomats claimed for their lost territory. The Fire Nation argued back that they wouldn’t surrender their colonized territory. Older colonies such as Yu Dao claimed neither was the answer, both cultures were deeply rooted in the land and the people, independence was necessary. This idea was greatly opposed by all parties.   
  
All governing heads of states had their seats on a long desk at the front of the room. A mediator at the side holding a hammering which came down after every sentence or so to approve or disapprove motions and silence the audience.  
  
“You have to understand,” Mecha pleaded standing his ground in the massive meeting room where rows and rows of governing officials sat with their staffs and teams all eyes focused on him.  
  
Scattered murmuring filled the room as all governing officials exchanged looked with each other. The scarred young man looked at his sister who sat in the audience. If anybody could convince them, it would be her. Afterall, she had been planning this for most of her adult life. She stood up confidently looking at the room filled with mostly middle-aged Fire Nation men. How typical. They all seemed to look down at the her with contempt.  
  
“It’s impossible to go back to either sovereignty,” she stood up. Tall, back straight, shoulders square like always. “Mark my words, war will lash out again as both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation will dispute for their territories and neither will succeed.” She warned. “The best option is to come together and become a unified and independent republic.”   
  
Nobody said a word and she continued.   
  
“I –“ She began and looked at her brother from across the room. He nodded. “ _We_ believe that our colony, the Vice Royal colony of Yu Dao, is proof that our differences should make us stronger, not divide us. We live in a time when we should be building bridges not walls. Together uniting not only Earth and Fire, but Water as well. I believe we can build a thriving metropolis which would welcome all. Bringing talents, ideas and cultures from all over the world together as one.”  
  
The murmurs in the audience grew louder and soon they turned into a spread of cold, cruel laughs amongst the crowd. The laughter was mocking and echoed the large room. Regardless she did not stand down.  
  
“Excuse me,” An Earth Kingdom official who was lightly laughing rose to his feet. “Vice Royal Governor,” he addressed her brother instead of her. “Why would you allow this young lady to speak on your behalf?”   
“What are her qualifications?” Another governor asked also addressing her brother and not her.  
  
“I am well read, traveled and educated in the history, cultures and political climates of our world.” She answered. “My brother and I both strongly stand by the notion that our ways have to change. The war is over and the world cannot continue to go on as it has for the past one-hundred years.”  
  
“My sister can speak for herself, thank you,” Her brother added after a moment crossing his arms behind his back smiling proudly at his younger sister. He wasn’t going to have none of this nonsense.  
  
“If Yu Dao wants to stand alone, let them, be but we will not stand with you. We will not lose our customs, our traditions and our national identity and pride to the ideas of some anarchist!” The Governor or the Taiga River Valley slammed a hard fist down on the wooden desk. Arguing and talking got louder.   
  
“We are not anarchist!” Mecha backed up.   
  
“The Colony’s terrain rightfully belongs to the Earth Kingdom!”  
  
“Preposterous, more Fire Nationers live there than in any other place in the continent!”   
  
“We have a history there!”   
  
“When other nations send people here, they will not send their best!”  
  
The arguing got louder, bickering and disagreement being shot back and forth between all government and policy officials. None of them coming to an agreement when suddenly the main doors of the meeting room were parted open with a loud slam.   
  
Under the arch of the door stood three Fire Sages wearing their regal crimson robes. The three looked aged and walked in with solemn expressions. Reaching the front of the room where the heads of state sat.  
  
“Silence!” The mediator slammed his hammer down repeatedly. The room once again grew silent. All arguing parties remained standing.   
  
“A message of impertinence importance from Fire Lord Zuko.”   
  
One of the Fire Sages stood in the center of the room. The other two tagging along behind. He pulled out a golden scroll from the inside of his sleeve one which was still sealed with the royal wax stamp. He unraveled it, breaking it open and read a couple of minutes of political jargon.   
  
“-As of now, it is with great honor and pride that the Fire Nation succeeds half of its entire territory. All Fire Nation lands ranging from below the Northern Artic Sea and above the Gao Ling provinces. Hereby in this statement referred to as The Fire Nation’s colonies including Vice Royal territories of the nation such as: Bahamut, Taiga River Valley, Hu Xin, Yu Dao…”   
  
The Fire Sage continued naming numerous more if not all colonial lands that stood property of the Fire Nation. Officials stood up slowly hands pressed against their desks in support as they awaited the news of what would come of their lands.  
  
“All formerly mentioned territories, bodies of land and water, will be endowed… to _Lord_ -“  
  
The Fire Sage lost his voice; his eyes were raised with a ghastly look. The room remained silent not a single noise could be heard. You could hear a pin drop. Everybody on the edge of their seats. Mecha an Tsai’s eyes rapidly darted from the Fire Sage that was speaking to each other in disbelief. Her palms felt cold at what the man was reading all blood draining from her face.  
  
The man that was reading the Royal message in took a sharp breath. He placed a hand on a nearby desk to steady himself.   
  
_“All formerly mentioned territories, bodies of land and water, will be endowed to Lord Tsai of Yu Dao as an absolute and independent monarch-“_   
  
The words of the Fire Sage became inaudible as chaos ensured in the room. Shouting the throwing of items across the meeting room. The mediator hammer incessantly to a deaf crowd. Tsai had not move had not had a reaction other than shocked at the words that rocked her.   
  
Mecha could see greedy hands reaching for her, screaming at her, about to pull and tug at her in anger. He cursed loudly and ran across the room grabbing his sisters’ arm and running out of the room kicking and knocking out everyone and everything that came in their way.   
  
“I can’t believe it…” He said catching his breath once the two were outside hiding in some nearby alleyway. “He gave you the colonies!” He gaped eyes wide in disbelief. “Tsai! You’re a Lord! You’re the Lord of the Colonies!” He let out a shaky laugh.  
  
She was distraught, eyes lowered to the floor, her mind racing. Still struck and in disbelief at what had happened. He had followed through with his word. She thought about his moral comma… That made more sense now.  
  
“What are you going to do?” He asked.  
  
“I… I don’t know…” She admitted completely at a loss.

All of her life she had dreamed about this moment, planned for it prepared for it, but as it came to her like a wild raging bull, she wasn’t sure how to grab it by the horns.  
  


* * *

  
  
As predicted war came to the colonies once again. The Battle of Yu Dao, as it would later be called consisted on King Kuei, the Earth Kingdom’s monarch, coming to claim his lost territories and Fire Lord Zuko from the Fire Nation sending troops to defend the territory known as the colonies from an invasion. Revolutionaries from the colonies rose in arms to defend their independence.  
  
Even Aang and the rest of the group returned to stand by the independence of the colonial territories.   
  
In the end all parties gathered outside the gates of Yu Dao ready to attack. All wearing military uniforms, helmets, weapons and on guard ready to strike. As if one hundred years of war had not been enough…  
  
It was only through the Avatar’s mediation that an agreement between Fire Lord Zuko, Lord Tsai and King Kuei was reached.   
  
The colonies would remain independent, the most recently acquired ones would return to the governing body of the Earth Kingdom. Lord Tsai renounced her title after declaring that the older colonies, particularly the ones with a blended identity and strong roots of both Fire Nationers and Earth Kingdomers would become part of a new independently governing body which was baptized as the Republic of Nations in which every nation would send an elected representative to delegate on their behalf.  
  
That’s how the colonies were liberated and Republic of Nations came to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short chapter, not my favorite chapter, but it had to be done *Sigh*.  
> Next chapter we're going back to Present time Fire Nation.   
> On to better things. Leggooooo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I re wrote this chapter like 100 times. Hope it delivers. Also NSFW tag.

“We should take things slow.”

Tsai sat up and looked down at the Fire Lord who was laying at her side with a surprised expression at what he was suggesting. “What? Right now?”

If he wanted to, she was ready to go. He seemed to see the hungry look in her eyes and laughed lightly before pulling her back to his chest.

“No, not right now.”

A part of her was disappointed, another happy that the two were starting to communicate. She still didn’t believe he was being serious about getting intimate.  
Both still lay down on his bed still abroad the zeppelin. They should be arriving the Fire Nation any moment now.

It was then that he broke the comfortable silence that the two shared.

“So, we’re back together then?”

To her it was almost as if a glass had been shattered. She let out a tense laugh meeting his gaze. “Back together?”  
Woah, he had to slow down there. After all they had barely been together for hours and for the first time in years.

“Unless… There’s somebody else…”

Where did that come from?

Zuko knew that she had been seeing other people during their break. He wasn’t stupid of course he’d had spies infiltrate the Republic of Nations to keep a close eye on her and her family. It was mainly for her own safety more than his own morbid jealous curiosity.

“No,” She let out a sincere small laugh. Sure, there had been some hopefuls over the years but nobody serious.

He sat up, his tone serious as he pressed “Then?” He asked growing exasperated.

Crap, they really were going to have this dreaded conversation right now. She was silent for a moment rehearsing her answer before speaking.

“I’m not going to mess around with you, not like that, not like this Tsai,” he said quietly before turning away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She wanted to be irritated but couldn’t bring herself to be. Instead her eyes were immersed by the sight of the well carved muscles on his back as he turned from her. She wanted nothing more than to slowly rake her nails across his flesh. Devour the sensation of how his body would feel underneath her hands. The thought made more than her mouth water. She shook her head slightly snapping out of her lustful thoughts.

It really wasn’t the time.

“I don’t question your love,” he stated brazenly turning to face her “I know your love is not weak, but I do question why you willingly choose to stay away from me.”

“Zuko,” she licked her lips finally meeting his golden gaze. There was so much to unpack, she didn’t even know where to begin. Dark memories and emotions that kept her up the night before suddenly flooding her consciousness.

“We can’t get married,” she admitted painfully. The jagged words a slow knife that twisted inside her. He flinched slightly as they cut into him too.

“You can’t or you won’t?” He corrected upset standing up, angrily throwing a maroon tunic over his body.

“Zuko!” She emphasized standing up quickly walking around the bed. Trapping him before he could exit the bedroom.

He kept his gaze lowered. Hurt reflected in his eyes. She stood before him not faltering. Rejected again, another slap to the face.

“Look at me,” she said softly. Yet he kept his eyes averted from hers. She didn’t hesitate in reaching for his face gently and turning his face to hers. She couldn’t lose him, not this time. “Look at me,” she repeated again an edge of fear on her trembling voice. Terrible thoughts that she had managed to push to the back of her head now sprouting fear and anxiety in her.

He did.

Her eyes were swelled with tears. Nose and ears flushed with a sudden overwhelming emotion. He was looking intently at her. His expression shifting to one of concern when the hot tears came streaming down her face. She lowered her hands using his shoulders to support her knees which were growing weak.

“I love you,” she declared angrily wiping her wet face with the back of her sleeve. “How could we have allowed ourselves to do this to each other?” She cried. “I love you and I want nothing else than to be with you.”

He wanted to drown out a ‘but’ that he knew was coming, but he found it hard to speak. His throat knotting and heart breaking at the painful sight.

“I have accomplished my dream and because of your help the colonies are now an independent and thriving nation. Y-You also found your mother and you became Fire Lord…” she took in a heaving breath hiccupping in between sentences. “But-“ There it was. “Your people will never approve of me, and we do have too many enemies…”

“I don’t believe in perfect timings.” She continued. Hell, their entire relationship had been built on a foundation of terrible timing.  
“We will never find a perfect time. The world is and will always be on fire and there’s nothing we can do about it,” she choked on a weak sob.

He felt that there was more to be said, when a loud horn blew interrupting them as the captain announced they were about to land in the Fire Nation’s capital.

“Well, luckily I can bend fire and you walk through it,” he said with a weak smile at his best shot at making her feel better. She let out a weak “Ha.”  
He cherished his small victory in managing to make her break a smile. “Come here,” he whispered taking her face in his hand and wiping the tears and snot with the back of his royal tunic. She breathed heavily in an attempt to calm down her hiccups. “I don’t want Uncle to see you like this.”

“I-Iroh?” She gaped stupefied.

“I sent a hawk before we left the north pole. My mother and him should be waiting for us at the landing docks.”

She hadn’t seen Iroh in years either. Her emotions torn. She wanted to see Iroh. She’d never admit it to Zuko but sometimes she missed his uncle more than she missed him. But his mother…  
Ursa had also been unbelievable welcoming the first time they met. She wondered if she’d be just as welcoming on her return this time.

“Ugh!” She buried her swollen, red face into the palms of her hands already dreading what was coming. Insecurity rooting and crawling over her consciousness like a poisonous ivy. What if they hated her? What if they held some ill resentment towards her after their breakup?

“I-I’m sorry,” she apologized for her volatile emotions and wiped her nose sniffling already feeling mortified at the idea of seeing his family.

He hugged her and she surrendered into his comforting embrace. The expression on his face unreadable. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?” He promised.

She nodded.

* * *

Both descended the air ship together. It was best not to hold hands or be seen acting intimate in public in order to keep a low profile. Afterall, she was supposed to be dead. Her identity hidden by a brown hood she wore over her head. She was not to remove it unless she was away from any prying eyes.

Iroh, Ursa and Kiyi’s shapes were instantly recognizable as they stood at the landing docks waving at Zuko and his honored guest. Nezu, Zuko’s assistant, and other guards and servants were there too. Tsai felt her stomach churning anxiously as she braced herself for the icy welcome.

Instead Iroh hugged her like his own lost child. Already emotional. She fought back the tears that were once again wanting to spill from her swollen face.

“Iroh! What are you doing here?” She asked hugging the older man. The last she had known he had retired to live and run his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He looked just about the same. His smile just as jovial, eyes as always filled with golden wisdom.

“I took over for my nephew while he was away,” he explained. “I’ll admit the only reason I agreed was with the condition that he bring you back to us.”

“Is that so?” She shot a side glare to the Fire Lord who pretended not to hear this. “Fire Lord suits you Iroh,” she grinned at him before patting his shoulder.

“What do you think of my waving?” Iroh said raising a hand. “Is my hand waving-filled with enough angst? I’ve been practicing for days.” He said doing a mock hand waving impression of his nephew. Both laughed at the on-point impression. Tsai a little harder, this was nostalgic. It reminded her of the year she had spent traveling the world with the two of them.

“I am not angsty!” His nephew protested embarrassed.

It was a third laugh joining them that made the girl freeze. She turned her face to see Ursa who was laughing lightly. The insecurity returned and she bowed her head towards her and his younger sister. It was both a respect and apologetic gesture. She feared of her disapproval.

“No, no,” Ursa shook her head lightly. Tsai felt her hands on her shoulders as she was lifted up. “It is so good seeing you Tsai.” She said also hugging her, welcoming her back into their lives.

Just like Zuko, it was no surprise that his mother was unwaveringly kind.  
They shared a smile and Tsai turned to face Kiyi who all this time had been glaring daggers at the hooded girl, her arms crossed over her chest.

She was older now, about nine maybe ten years old.

“Hi Kiyi!” Tsai bend down slightly to greet her with a sincere smile. “It’s so good to see you!” She said more confidently after having both Iroh and Ursa’s welcoming blessing.

“Hi,” She responded coldly before brushing past her and hugging her brother.

* * *

“So sad, what happened at Aang and Katara’s ceremony,” Ursa commented as the five were gathered in the Fire Nation’s Palace’s dining room enjoying what was an early lunch. So far everything seemed to be back to normal and Tsai felt right at home and welcome in their family.

“It was terrible. I felt awful about it,” she apologized. “Luckily, this was a symbolic ceremony of sorts. Their wedding is going to be in the palace back in Yu D- in the Republic of Nations sometime soon.” Tsai said before popping a balsamic tomato into her mouth.

“Really?” A small voice spoke.

Kiyi had been silent for the entire lunch, but at this moment she seemed almost triggered. The ten-year old’s brown eyes were fixated on a deathly glare on the girl that was sitting next to her brother.

“Speaking of weddings-“ She began stabbing a poor tomato on her plate. “Are you going to marry my brother? Or did you just come back to hurt him more?”

Utensils and porcelain plates rattled when her mother put her hands down on the table quickly. “Kiyi!” She scolded giving her a warning look.

The red-head’s mouth went dry; she lowered her head uncertain of how to proceed. She had been expecting this out of all people, except for his younger sister. Then again, she hadn’t even thought about his little sister’s feelings. She wondered if she even remembered her well from the one time the two had met.

“Uh-“ Tsai gaped looking to Iroh and Ursa hoping they would give her the answer she needed. “I-…” She wasn’t even sure where to begin. How did you explain what had happened between the two to a child?

“Whoozy!” She added injury to hurt as she stood up slamming her hands on the dining table dramatically once again making all of the utensils and dishes ring.

“Kiyi!” Zuko butted around the same time wearing a furious expression.

Letting out a scoff at her brother’s reaction the young girl stood up and stormed out of the dining room.  
The voice that whispered ugly things in the back of Tsai’s head made her doubt if she had called her that because of what had happened with her brother or because she was from the colonies. Making her even more insecure about her birthplace origins.

Ursa stood up wearing an angry mask that didn’t seem to be real on her gentle features. She was ready to tail after her daughter and have a long talk. However, Zuko beat her to it. “I’ll talk to her,” he said dismissively as he exited the room following after Kiyi.

“I am so sorry,” Ursa didn’t’ waste a moment and apologized at her daughter’s horribly rude behavior. Tsai wanted to be mad but couldn’t force herself to be. Kiyi was only a child. She was rightfully angry at her; it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t understand more complex situations.

“It’s fine,” Tsai responded flatly taking a long sip of her wine.

It wasn’t.

“It’s fine,” she repeated. Reassuring herself more than the girl’s mother. “After all, it’s understandable. I think I would’ve reacted the same if my brother…” She trailed off before letting out a nervous huff. ‘If my brother got back together with his ex-girlfriend that he proposed to...’

There was a shared uncomfortable silence across the table.

“If you must know,” she felt the need to speak and break this silence. “I’m not here bearing any ill wills or intent. I love your son, your nephew, and I will never hurt him. Not purposely at least…” She trailed off.

‘How fucking cliché was that? How typical of an ex-‘

“We talked about it this morning, you know- marriage,” she word-vomited in her panic. “And well, like everything- it’s complicated, but we’re figuring it out…” She lowered her head, playing with her salad her appetite gone. Should she even be talking about this with his family? Wasn’t that weird?  
“I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else, but we have some problems.”

The words just spewed from her as she vented her fears and insecurities to Iroh and Ursa. Both listened attentively. She elaborated on her status as a Fire Nationer of a lesser status due to not being from the Nation’s Mainland. She also told them about her identity issues concerning the half that was from the Earth Kingdom something that some conservative more traditional Fire Nationers looked down upon. To make matters even worse was the fact she had cost the Fire Nation half of its territory.

“I'm not fit to be Fire Lady,” She dead panned after the extensive explanation.

Iroh stroked his gray beard wisely, his golden eyes fixed on the young lady sitting across the table from him. Ursa looked at her with both of her eyebrows knotted in a familiar frustration. She really felt for her.

“If anything, you are more than fit,” Iroh said wisely, almost brightly. “You know what I see? I see a strong woman. A delegate who peacefully liberated her lands. Lands that were not for the Fire Nation to take or keep. You’re not even sitting on a throne and you’re already thinking about your people. I think that makes you more than an adequate Fire Lady.”

“And as you said it, it is our differences that make us stronger,” Ursa added with a gentle smile. “It's only natural of Fire Nationers to be mistrustful of people not from the Mainland, but you'll grow on them.” She reassured her, the same words that her son had said to her some years ago.

“Except, that’s not our only problem. As you two know the New Ozai Order and the Anti-Revolutionary movement won’t rest until we are dead, and I can't commit. Not until those two things are taken care off.”

Ursa lowered her head remaining deep in thought, she brought her hands down to her lap fondling the fabric of her maroon tunic.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Iroh probed after a moment.

Tsai looked at him and shrugged a little. "I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know who these people are. We're fighting ideologies here. Not a single individual."

“You’re not the type to sit by idly and do nothing. Still, the enemy has a face… Question is what are you and my nephew going to do about it?”

Maybe they were fighting political ideologies, but these ideologies had a face. And there had to be something that could be done. Preferably something peaceful…

“You're right! She stood up throwing the hood over her head once again hiding her hair away. I'm sick of sitting pretending not to exist. It might be my father…” She trailed off with unease thinking about the terrorist attacks backed by the Anti-Revolutionary movement. “But I can't let him get away. Not with this.”

She rose to her teeth tossing her napkin down on the table in a terribly unpolished fashion.

“I have some work to do!” She announced quickly exiting the room after smiling a grateful thank you at both Royal family members. Figuring out things with Kiyi would have to wait for now.

However, Ursa remained pensive, deep in thought. Iroh simply arched an eyebrow looking at her oddly.

“More tea?” He offered.

* * *

If Tsai wanted to get to the root of who was behind the New Ozai Order her best choice was to go to the man himself. There was no use in beating around the bush with the man they were holding captive.

She walked across the palace ready to go to the North Prison Tower where she knew the former Fire Lord was being kept.

“Where are you going?” A voice suddenly pipped behind her. She instantly grimaced and hung her shoulder’s. That’s right- she was to be escorted everywhere in the palace grounds. It was why Ty Lee walking behind her in her full Kyoshi Warrior outfit. It was best if she did this alone. She had to get rid of her.

Tsai still carried her hidden blade arm bracers everywhere. Always hidden underneath her long sleeves. Her new addition however was an adjustable leather strap belt that held a handful of vials and herbs (yes some of them just for tea).

“Nowhere,” she called over her shoulder ominously as they reached the palace’s grand exit. It was the same tone that children used when they were up to no good.  
“Sounds far away,” Ty Lee whistled. “Can’t let you do that,” she clicked her tongue catching up to her side a threatening yet innocent smile on her features. Her braid swaying side to side as she walked with a cheery step.

Tsai paused for a moment stopping in her step.

“You’re right,” she said with a tight smile pivoting on her foot. Ty Lee’s smile stretched a bit wider. She was glad that Tsai was a reasonable person and she didn’t have to get physical to keep her inside the palace walls.  
“Say,” she said pulling out a small vial from her belt. She brought it to her nose. “What does this smell like to you? Can’t tell if I should have oolong or green tea today…”

Ty Lee leaned forward and took a whiff from the flowery vial. Just like that her eyes rolled back as she collapsed into a deep sleep. Violet Magnolia extract - never fails. She smirked triumphantly. It would only knock her out for a moment however that was all she needed.

“That takes care of that,” she said catching her mid fall and seating her in a nearby bench propped comfortably with her back against the wall.

Tsai made way to the North Prison Tower that was next to the volcano. Dodging and sneaking past the guards at the entrance she descended down to the lowest levels of the prison. The walls growing hotter and hotter with each step until she reached the isolated last floor. A floor which was moist with mold growing on the ceiling corners, an unpleasant heat already made her skin glisten with sweat, specially under the dark hood that hid her identity.

The man sitting behind the iron bars at the end of the corridor was recognizable.

Ozai seemed weak and small. The man was slumped on a corner with his head lowered. Hearing her steps, he turned to face her from where he wallowed in his misery. He immediately recognized her face; he didn’t need to see that ridiculous hair color to know who it was.

“Come for dad’s blessing?” The former Fire Lord croaked. His voice sounded raspy almost as if he hadn’t used it in some time.

“I don’t want anything from you,” She glowered lowering her hood, there was no use in hiding her identity before the man. She wanted him to know who she was.

Ozai looked aged. He seemed ill. His hair had grown long and to his midback. It was unkept and greasy sticking to his dark cranium. His beard was long and thin. Traces of the powerful man he had once been had completely faded. Even his skin seemed sallow. His broken nose remained crooked from the one time she broke it.

“If you’re here, you must want something from me. Unless you came to flatter your future father-in-law with a visit.” The slightest of smirks stretched across his mouth revealing a pair of dirty teeth.

“You lost the privilege to be called that a long time ago!” She snapped swiftly. “Bastard!”

“Dare you speak to me like that you colonial whore!” The other shot back in a tone that seemed to smack her. Perhaps Ozai had deteriorated but his egoistical pride remained just as inflamed. “The thought of my bloodline, my future being tainted with your filthy muck blood, the blood of a half-bred crossbreed from the colonies. It’s riveting. It’s worse of a punishment than rotting in this miserable hell. To think that my family could fall so low…”

“Fall so low?” She huffed eyes narrowed. “You wish you were even half the man your son is.” Her voice dripped with venom in a menacing tenor.

This was a becoming an infuriating loss of time. “Whatever, you sad worm,” She shot at the pathetic vision before her. “I didn’t come here to gloat. I already know you want both of us dead. What I want to know is who’s pulling the strings for you on the outside.”

A dry emotionless chuckle echoed the cell. One that would’ve sent chills down her spine if she wasn’t so determined to get the information, she needed from the war criminal.

“As you can see, I’ve got many admirers,” he responded after savoring the desperation that coated her words. “Admirers that all share my extraordinary distaste for you, varmint – Admirers that wish to see me back on the throne. Admirers that seek to restore our nation to its former glory. Not the spineless sovereignty that surrendered half of its lands!” He roared in anger. “Admirers that would kill and die for me,” he cackled with malice as he approached the cell bars. He stood before her in an attempt to intimidate. Regardless she stood her ground unfaltering, a bead of sweat caressing her temple. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the uncomfortable moisture or her unsteady nerves that were making her perspire.

“I didn’t ask for your whole life story,” she responded in a cold dismissive tone. “All I want to know is who is working for you. Who leads the New Ozai Order?”

“I don’t have to answer to you.” He sneered. “You have nothing to threaten me with!” He laughed loudly, hilariously and coldly as if the proposition had been the funniest joke he had heard in his life. He gripped the prison bars swiftly pressing himself up, baring his teeth to her.

Tsai gritted her teeth as she weighed her words in this mental game of chess. What could she threaten him with? Death? That would be too kind of a punishment and she knew that Zuko would never allow it. Torture? That was too barbaric. Still the man would never sing.  
In that moment more than ever she wished he was dead. After the damage he had done, all the lives that had been taken by his hand, why should the man deserve to live?

“Maybe not,” she breathed out admitting her loss. “But you must want something, and I could give that something to you.” She bartered. Negotiating with the enemy, threating carefully. Willing to give him almost anything to get to the root of this problem and for once put an end to this.

Ozai paused for a moment. He leaned his body away from the cell bars, standing a head taller than Tsai measuring her with his snake like eyes. Testing just how far she was willing to go for this information. He was silent for a moment carefully calculating his request.

“Well?” She probed.

He hummed deep in thought stroking his beard pensively. “There is… one thing…” He realized slowly. She braced herself feeling almost as if her words would hit when he said them. Ready to accept or counteroffer the dangerous negotiation. The prisoner slickened his mouth, ready to make his impossible demand.

Her eyes shot wide open at his impossible request. She could do a lot, but out of all things that? It would be impossible.

“I want to see my daughter.”

Anything but that. Last Tsai had heard Azula was being kept in a mental health ward in isolation. Dealing with her would be a nuisance to begin with. Azula would be set on getting even with Tsai, especially after her terrible demise at the end of the war. She was the type to kill. Not to imagine the damage she could do if she got free. That’s probably what Ozai wanted, another chaotic wild piece unleashed in his already muddled game of Pai Sho.

“I can’t do that.”

With his lips sealed he walked away from her ready to return to his sullen silence his back to her. His response obvious. The deal was off.

“Wait-“ She implored. She turned and turned on the thought before deciding. “Fine.” She admitted in bitter defeat. “I’ll bring Azula to you.”

Ozai leered with triumphant malice.

* * *

“There you are!” Tsai heard Suki’s voice calling from behind as she neared the entrance of the Royal Palace.

She turned and saw both her and Ty Lee approaching her wearing their Kyoshi Warrior uniforms.

“Where did you go?” Ty Lee asked as they both stood on either of her sides. “I was walking with you and the next thing I knew I was sitting on a bench all alone!”

“Just out, enjoying the weather,” she lied dismissively.

Suki didn’t buy it. Neither did Ty Lee. They could tell she was lying by the micro muscular twitch below her right eye.

“Aha… That’s a terrible lie,” Suki said crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Seriously, how did you even trick the Fire Lord into thinking you were on his side?” Ty Lee let out a ridiculous scoff, her body language mirroring her friends.

Tsai kicked a nearby pebble nearby before digging her hands in the pockets of her ochre robe. “Fine,” she drawled out. “I was poking my nose around asking questions about the Ozai Order.” She admitted. “You two know anything?”

“Not much besides the monthly assassination attempt,” Ty Lee said uncomfortably holding the back of her neck.

“Go figure,” the red head breathed out growing frustrated at the lack of information on her current research topic. She thought of the best way to solve this. “I’m getting a headache,” she held a hand to her temple. “Are you guys in the mood for some tea?”

Afterall, tea always made everything better.

“Ooh!” Ty Lee said excitedly. “Oolong or green tea?”

Moments later the three girls found themselves enjoying their tea near the duck pond in the palace’s inner courtyard. It would almost be time for dinner and the skies were turning a mellow shade of vermillion as the sun began to set.

Tsai poured the green tea while sitting under the shade of the ancient tree. Ty Lee practiced some acrobatics while walking on her hands and Suki took her time writing on a parchment flopped on her stomach enjoying the moment.

“What are you writing?” Ty Lee asked flipping on her back gracefully sitting next to Suki. Curiously peering over her shoulder with interest.

“Just a letter to Sokka.” She responded with a small smile showing the letter to her friend.

“You must miss him; the distance must be terrible.” Tsai commented remembering the nightmare that long-distance had been between her and Zuko that one year in which they dated apart.

“It is what it is,” The Kyoshi Warrior shrugged her shoulders. “It’s my job. I’m a soldier before I’m a woman. Like everyone I wish these times of uncertainty would be over.” She let out a short chortle “To think we really thought there’d be peace after the war.”

The three girls let out a depressing sigh sharing a moment of silence.

Perhaps the greater evil had been defeated with the end of the war and the Fire Nation had been changed for good. The colonies had been liberated and formed into a new Republic but there would always be trouble lurking. That was just the way the world worked. Tsai couldn’t help but think back her family. By now they should’ve already received the news of her ‘death’.  
She didn’t want to think about the pain that they must be going through. Her brother would survive, but her mother… Her heart felt heavy. She couldn’t believe she had done that to them. She looked at the parchment that Suki was writing. Maybe… What if she sent a message? A coded one to let them know she was fine and that the gig was up?

“So, Tsai,” Suki began wiggling her eyebrows. “How was your talk last night?”

Both girls leaned forward with intrigue sly smiles on their faces. As they expected their friend to dish all the warning details.

“It was fine,” She answered in an irate tone. “Because that’s all it was a talk.” She said sounding almost disillusioned.

It was nice to have a normal conversation for a moment. One that didn’t revolve around espionage, war or death.

Suki’s eyes went wide with disbelief. Ty Lee nodded apprehensively. This was expected. “What? Why?!” Suki lowered her cup of tea. “But what about the ice cave- what happened to rekindling your love?”

“You see-” She trailed off after a moment. Hesitating whether she should share with her friends. After all they were his friends too.  
“It’s just- we’ve got a lot on our plate. Lots of things to dissect. Future stuff you know?”

They nodded understandingly.

“Also, I don’t think his sister likes me very much right now.” She exhaled leaning back on the tree’s bark crossing her arms over her chest. “Not to mention everything is moving way too fast. I mean we did just see each other for the first time yesterday…”

The two girls exchanged a perplexed expression meaning that she needed to elaborate more. She ran an anxious hand through her hair combing her bangs out of her face.

“We dated for almost two years, then we go two years without seeing each other a then we see each other again and in a couple of hours the ice cave happens and I’m back in the Fire Nation with him and he’s talking about getting serious. Everything is just happening way to fast!”

“I don’t get it,” Suki dead panned.

“Yeah- You two want to be together, right?” Ty Lee added looking confused.

Suki’s eyebrows knotted with confusion. “If you two still feel the same way why not just pick up where you left off? That’s what Sokka and I did.”

“Go back to dating? After one day of seeing each other?”

“Life’s too short Tsai,” Ty Lee said eye shinning. “Besides his aura totally lightens up when you’re around. It’s such a difference!” She said sweetly.

Both Suki and Tsai shared a confused looked unsure of what she was referring too.

“And Kiyi…” Suki pondered. “She doesn’t understand. I’m sure she’ll change her mind about you when she realizes how important you are to Zuko.”

She took in her friend’s advice and stood up dusting the grass off her dress.

“Where are we going now?” They said both rising to their feet. She looked at both of them feeling slightly overwhelmed. They really didn’t have to tail after her like that all day. “The study, I’ve got some research to do.”

* * *

Ty Lee and Suki had been asked to stay outside of the doors of the private study. This was the room that Mai had once mentioned to spend a lot of time in. Speaking off, Tsai hadn’t seen her since her arrival. Part of her wondered what the advisor was up to…

The private study was a pleasant room. It was carpeted with – you guessed – an intricate maroon carpet. Had a long sofa that faced a cozy fireplace that was always lit. Rows of books, scrolls, and parchments lined the walls with Fire Nation banners. The large windows behind opened to a balcony that provided a view of the Fire Nation’s capital. At the center of it was a large writing desk stocked with ink and ink brushes for writing.

She sat in the dark room’s sofa using the fireplace’s glowing light to read scrolls of palace records of close advisors to Ozai or anything that might give her an insight into who his allies really were. On her free hand she was enjoying an evening’s cup of tea.  
She heard the study’s doors open and close and didn’t bother turning around already knowing who it was.

"Fancy of you to give me an audience Fire Lord." The edge of her lips curved up in the smallest of smiles before she took a sip of her tea.

She felt him plop himself next to her and let out an exhausted sigh. “Hey,” he drawled out. He sounded exhausted. Drained after his first day back resuming his Fire Lord duties. She turned her body to him comfortably tossing her legs over his lap.

“You weren’t at dinner,” was all he said. “I was worried,” he admitted holding onto one of her feet.

She couldn’t help but smile at his genuine concern. She put the scroll and teacup away and then leaned forward poking an extended finger at the unscarred part of his face, teasing him like she loved to. “You’re always so cute when you’re worried,” she laughed. “I’m sorry love, I got caught up doing some research.”

“Love?” He repeated at the endearing nickname. That was new. He didn’t even bother inquiring on what kind of research she was doing.

“Or do you prefer fire ferret?” She joked, knowing just how much he hated being nicknamed after the cute animal. “Just checking what I should call my boyfriend,” She shrugged a shoulder up a tongue-in-cheek grin stretching across her face.

“So I’m your boyfriend,” he chuckled slightly. “But you won’t marry me?” His face reverted to a serious expression.

“Maybe,” she shrugged a broad smile on her face. “Who knows, if you play your cards right I just might,” She laughed playfully wrapping her arms around his neck. He interpreted that as her way of saying yes to him. Shaking his head lightly, he held her tight in his arms a new smile never leaving his face. He buried her nose into her shoulder and in took her scent, something he had embedded into the deepest corners of his memory.  
“My koala sheep,” he mumbled sweetly against her skin holding her in his arms. Calling her the nickname he knew she hated.

“No, no, anything but that,” she groaned at the lame nickname.

“But- before, there are something I think we should talk about,” she said pulling apart looking at him this time with full seriousness.

“Firstly- How is your sister? I can understand why she’s upset. I promise you I will make things right by her.”

He patted her leg gently humming before letting out a bothersome sigh as he recalled the conversation he had had with his younger sister earlier that day.

“Kiyi is-“ He trailed off. “She was very hurt the last time you left. You have to understand she’s on the defensive, but I know she’ll come around. It was really unnecessary for her to say those things to you.”  
She bounced her shoulders slightly, “That’s okay, I’ve been called worse.”

She momentarily remembered all the awful things his father had called her just earlier that day. She hated keeping secrets from him, but it would be for the best. He was already overworked and permanently exhausted from his stressful job as Fire Lord. She knew he wouldn’t allow her to do this investigation on her own, but she was doing this for them. She also hadn’t even thought about how in the hell she was going to get Azula out of her own psychiatric ward and into her father’s cell- but that was a thought for some other time.

“Second-If we get married, I would become Fire Lady, right?"

“Right,” he responded planting a kiss on her cheek. It was a gesture he had done many times; she didn't know why this one was so different and why it made her feel so flustered when he did it.

“It’s just that… I'm not from the Mainland and my mother is from the Earth Kingdom. I also did cost the nation half of its lands and territories,” she began egg shelling about her insecurities.

"So?" He poked. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.  
"I'm scared that your people won't accept me. That they’ll look down on you for choosing me." It really was a genuine concern.

“I don’t care,” he stated bluntly reaching for her face and tugging a lost strand of hair behind her ear. “But I do!” She shot back.

“Why should it matter what others think?”

“Because-“ She struggled in finding her proper words. “The last time I was here somebody broke into my room and smeared my bed sheets with mud threatening me with the word 'blood.’ You know? Like- mudblood…"

"WHAT?!" He sat up from his relaxed pose. His body growing tense underneath her weight. She knew he would react this way. She sighed and placed a hand on his chest making him sit back attempting to calm him down. He was about to demand why she didn't say anything.

"That-That doesn't matter. I mean it pales when you compare it to someone wanting to kill me," she let out a day laugh. "We can't do anything else. Not until we've taken care of your dad’s followers and my father's anarchist movement."

It was settled then. Kiyi could be managed. That meant there were only two things standing in their way now. Ironically it was both of their fathers.

Her chest deflated as she let out a deep breath she had been holding. “What are we going to do now…” She clicked her tongue stumped. It was more of a rhetorical statement. She knew what she was going to do. Find the rats behind these movement and roast them to ashes if she had to.

She turned to face him and realized that his eyes were intently fixed on her. Not on her face but on the way her chest swelled and deflated with her breathing. She arched an eyebrow intrigued at his uncharacteristic behavior.

It took her a moment to realize he head leaned forward and placed a surprise kiss on her jaw.

“There is one thing I can think about…” He spoke with what she interpreted to be an enticing tone. His raspy voice deep dropping to a lower pleasant octave. His long fingers on her leg sneaking their way up her thigh underneath her dress tailing up leaving a burning trail.

Her body froze, breath catching for a moment. He was not being serious… She really wished she could’ve held it in, but she couldn’t.  
“Pfft!” She let out a slight laugh tossing her head back, holding his hand in place preventing it from escalating up any further.

“You cannot be serious,” she laughed in disbelief. More caught off-guard than anything. Afterall this was coming from the guy that had called pre-marital sex what had it been again? Dishonorable? Disrespectful?

“Ha!” She snorted. “Good one, you tease,” she said playfully before attempting to rise to her feet. "Don’t worry. I'll be patient for you," she winked at him.

She unexpectedly found that she couldn’t stand, his arms tightly wrapping around her holding her down to his lap.

Oh. He wasn’t kidding. His expression was a dead serious one. She could see the longing reflected in his golden eyes. The slightest of smirks stretched across her lips. Alright, if the gentleman insisted.

“I bet you don’t even know where to begin,” she eyed him carefully measuring his responses. He still hadn’t waned to her touch. Instead he looked confident as she leaned into him a sultry look in her eyes.

“I’ll learn,” he reassured her kissing her hard on the month.

She found his blind confidence to be very sensual.  
It was just what she wanted to hear. She had been longing for this. She kneeled trapping him underneath her weight, placing a leg outside each of his own gripping the fabric of his tunic hard, holding him close. Both were breathless after parting from their steamed kiss.

When suddenly she was the one that hesitated. She couldn’t do this to him. What if they allowed themselves to be carried away by the passionate moment and he regretted it the next day? She was already hot and ready to go, but him-

“We should take things slow,” she breathed reassuringly echoing the conversation they have had earlier that morning. Her eyes sought for any sign of betrayal, yet she couldn’t find any. He agreed.

There was no holding back now. She kissed his mouth, then his neck, then parts of the exposed bare skin of his chest. Her body and mouth lowering until she reached the hem of his pants and she kneeled on the carpeted floor in between his legs. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. Hands lightly scratching the insides of his legs making him tense up.

He lowered his guard, his shoulders visibly dropping.

Her hands wandered over his thighs nearing over the stiff tent that had already been pitched in the middle. She took her eyes away from him for a second and heard him swallow a nervous knot that had formed in the back of his throat.

“How do you feel?”

“Wait- What if somebody comes in?” He asked, eyes darting back over his shoulder.

“Nobody is going to come in,” she reassured him.

She could sense him growing tense underneath her hands.

"I've never…" He reminded her.  
"I know." She nodded understanding. "I… I can stop if you want."  
"No," he breathed. "Okay," was all she said. Ready to stand up.  
"No,” His hand reached for hers. “I mean, don't stop. Please. Don't stop."

She reassumed her position on the floor, a torturous hand palming the swollen bulge over his trousers. She felt him through slowly, painfully, had she not teased him enough? She sized him, up, wondering just what he had been hiding from her all of these years.  
He kept his eyes glued to her expression scanning for any signs of judgment as he revealed himself to her undoing his pants. He let out a breath of relieve at the freedom from the unconstricting sensation.

Tsai didn’t know what she had been expecting, but he didn’t look any different from what she had previously imagined. He was tall and proud. An aggressive sight with rosy tones and pulsating veins. She was pleased, she bit back her widening smile.

A free hand lightly stroked him up and down with only the tips of her fingernails before fully wrapping her hand around him. He visibly stiffened up at the sensation. She stroked him slowly, twirling her thumb over his sensitive tip before kissing it slightly. She kissed the base of his manhood and let her tongue draw a line from the bottom to the top.

"I want you to touch yourself" she demanded. "And I want to watch" He sat astonished, unsure of how to proceed; she took his hand guiding it.

"Have you ever-"

"Of course I have," he butted defensively a little embarrassed at the admittance. She smiled a little more in relief that he was actually human and actually in touch with himself. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

He looked down at his frustrated member.

Frustrated, biting his lip and without much effort he stroked himself in a steady pace and thought of her round mouth perfectly wrapped around him. How it would feel to sink into her. He could feel her hands around his body, touching him, her scent, her lips now gently biting and tugging at his earlobe. Breath hot against his neck sending chills down his spine.

Zuko saw her resume her position watching him stroke himself in emotionally caught up the vulgar act. A misty look in his eyes.  
"I'll take it from here," She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and without a warning dove down taking him in her mouth. He let out a shuttering breath at the foreign sensation of warmth which now consumed him.

"Somebody's going to come in." He cursed his eyes darting towards the large door behind them.

He swore under his breath taking in a sharp inhale at the new sensation. She laughed a little making her throat vibrate making him clench his jaw hard and wince slightly. She lowered her head and then raised it, using her other hand as an extension of her mouth gently rotating her circled index finger and thumb in a twisting motion.

Why did this feel so incredibly good? He had turned into a huffing mess underneath her touch. She let go of him for a moment releasing him from the prison of her mouth and he stroked himself. She seemed to approve of him touching himself from the look that she gave him. Her hand reaching for his moving it out of the way before she once again took him in her mouth.

“Can I touch your hair?” He asked. He didn’t know why he did it, it just seemed rude not to ask. She lowered herself and bit his sensitive tip slightly making him slightly jerk forward.  
“Next time don’t ask” she smiled a little before taking him all in once again. He reached for her hair with one of his hands, first stroking the red locks, running his hands through it but eventually knotting at it in fistfuls. He arched his neck back resting on the backseat of the sofa, eyes closing as he surrendered to her touch and the welcoming sensation.

He groaned out a curse as she took her time with him slowly, savoring the moment her head moving up and down at a rhythmic pace.  
At this point he was involuntary bucking his hips up begging for release.

“Slow down,” she said with a coy laugh putting a hand on his leg to hold him down steady.

She could tell he was near and by his sharp breath and lowered lids. He was twitching, pre-cum already dripping. A hand still knotting a fistful of her hair back. She began moving her head up and down faster and faster, her tongue swirling against him. Painful groans rumbled his chest. His back arched towards her; his breathing harsh.

“Fuck that feels good,” he let out a low hiss.

“Tsai move I think I’m going to-“ he spoke, his voice strained. She took him best she could all the way to the back of her throat fighting her gagging reflex. At first slowly, her suctions were deep, he was holding onto her hair.

It was then that there was a knocking on the door. His eyes shot wide open in panic.

"Somebody's coming-" He struggled to find his voice.

"I know," she said with a teasing smirk.

She took him in her mouth for what seemed to be the last time and she could feel him already twitching. He groaned having become a shuddering mess under her touch. He bent forward at the sensation when he was engulfed by the silky warmth of her mouth once again. Hand still holding on to the back of her hair.

A warning growl echoed from the back of his throat, “I’m cumming,” he cautioned with a raspy breath. She didn’t stop. She didn’t remove herself from him.

She continued to suck, and he swore he felt his soul leaving his body with his release. He shuddered feeling his muscles contract. He could’ve sworn that for a moment his mind went blank. He had never experienced quite a similar release before. Heaving he looked down to meet her eyes and couldn't find the words of what to say.

She rose up and wiped the edge of her swollen lip with her thumb. He felt his face turning scarlet at the erotic sight. Feeling almost faint. “I love you” he babbled and hated himself for it. Who said that after their first blowjob? Oh, right a virgin.

He fought the urge to hide his mortified expression.

“I know,” she laughed lightly and kissed his face.

“Want to come back to my room?” He offered almost out of breath after tucking himself away, reaching for her hand.

“I’d love to, but I have to look into some stuff,” she smiled at him. “Goodnight,” she said placing one last kiss on his temple before exiting.

He sat stunned, still processing what had happened. Her easy laugh echoing the room as she exited.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fire Lord did not sleep well that night.

He turned and stirred feeling more than frustrated. Vivid memories of what had happened earlier in the night replayed over and over in his mind. He could still feel the sensations of her touch, or her mouth. Thoughts about what had happened in the ice cave back in the South Pole replayed in his imagination over and over again in a torturous carnal loop. One that lead him to have to deal with a particularly _hard_ situation. One he had to handle himself…  
  
He was tempted to go into her room more than once that night.   
  
His mind was tangled into a knotted mess. He wanted to share this with her, and he also wanted to do these things with her. He needed to be able to make her feel as good as she had done to him, but what was the point?   
He was held back by fear of his own insecurities. He knew she wouldn’t judge him- but still. He couldn’t put his man ego on the line like that.

Learning slowly wouldn’t be enough.   
  
Tsai was obviously more experienced than him. Not that he was complaining... However, he had a lot of making up to do. Jealousy pricked at him at the thought of her having been with other people in the past. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. But the insecurity lingered there…

What if she got bored of him? What if she thought he was lame? Worst of all- what if she _laughed_ at him?

Zuko barely slept that night and if he did it dreamt it was of a familiar touch.

He had breakfast in his room as he found himself to be avoiding her. He couldn’t face her, not yet at least, not right now. He looked down at his breakfast, Two easy over eggs on a bed of rice and half a grapefruit. His eyes focused on the grapefruit. Why did it suddenly look like…   
  
He almost got a nosebleed at the thought.   
  
Great- Now he was sexualizing his breakfast. He was certain he was going insane. This had been a bad idea. No, a _terrible_ idea. His mind had been corrupted, now he couldn’t think of anything else. Even the eggs looked a little like-

He closed his eyes and ate it as fast as he could almost choking on the entire thing twice.  
  
Zuko proceeded on his day attending to his Fire Lord duties, but he found he couldn’t think, he couldn’t focus on anything else. He had tasted blood and he was thirsty for more. Pandora’s Box had been opened. He had to do something about this, or he feared he would lose his sanity.  
  
There was only one person that could help…  
  
Which is why he found himself standing outside of his uncle’s bedroom door later that same day.

“Uncle…” He stood by the door shifting on his feet awkwardly. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He kept his head low a frustrated expression on his face, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at what he was about to ask. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this…  
  
There was nobody else that he could trust with this terribly sensible information on such short notice.

Iroh looked at his flustered nephew oddly before putting down a Pai Sho chip at a practice game he was currently indulging himself with.   
  
“I need to… ask you something.” The Fire Lord began. He cleared his throat nervously and stroked his chin bracing himself for the embarrassment he was about to have to endure.

Zuko second guessed himself for a moment. Would Iroh judge him?  
Maybe it was best to send a hawk and asked Sokka or somebody else. I mean the guy had game, right? What was it that he heard people called him again? A back bender?

Iroh noted his nephew looked as if he had a toad stuck on his throat; one that cause him great frustration and discomfort.

“What about? Fire Lord Zuko?” Iroh asked with a small smile looking up to see his agitated nephew. 

“It’s about...” he struggled to even let the word out. “ _Women_.” He croaked and turned away embarrassed.

“ _Oh_?” Iroh’s interest piqued. He was a sucker for these things.   
“A certain red-head giving you trouble?” He poked putting down the last piece of his Pai Sho game laughing lightly at his nephew's expression.

Zuko tried to ignore his uncle’s inching grin. This was a bad idea. Again, he considered sending a hawk for Sokka but time was of the essence, he couldn’t take a week to wait for his friend’s advice.

He took a seat before his uncle. His arms crossed across his chest defensively. Suddenly he felt like he was sixteen again standing before Iroh before his first date with Tsai.

“I was wondering- what...” He mumbled the rest of the part which was inaudible to the older man. 

“What?” Iroh asked bluntly leaning forward slightly.

“I was wondering...” Zuko managed to repeat and hide his mortified expression behind a hand.

“I need some advice...” He groused painfully his palm slipping from his red face and slamming against the table below making the tea his uncle was drinking form ringlets on the surface.

It took a moment for Iroh to put two and two together.  


_“Oh hohoho!”_ Iroh let out a hearty laugh when he realized what it was his nephew was inquiring about. He unexpectedly stood up still chuckling and walked towards a shelf that was in the back above a small table and pulled out a hidden bottle of sake. 

“I was expecting to have this conversation the day before your wedding night,” he grinned teasingly.

Zuko groaned painfully and again brought both of his hands to his face hiding behind them. He braced himself for any type of judgement coming from his uncle. Iroh pulled out an aged bottle of fire whiskey and opened it.   
Maybe he wouldn’t judge him, Iroh seemed almost _eager_ to enlighten and share his wisdom with him.

“Uncle it’s a little after noon.” Zuko grimaced when he saw his uncle pouring the liquor in two separate cups. The two hadn’t even had lunch yet.

“It’s a special occasion. It’s not every day my nephew asks me about the _art of love making_.” Iroh took a seat next to him letting out a hearty laugh.

The Fire Lord presses his forehead against the table and covered his head with both of his hands. This had been a _terrible_ idea. He should’ve waited and asked Sokka - hell _anyone_ else. Maybe even Aang had more of an insight on these things. Considering he was about to be married and what not…

“Oh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It can be a beautiful thing, a lovely thing-“ Zuko let out annoyed groan and picked up the cup with the golden liquid. “Let’s drink to that!” Iroh said gleefully with a broad grin taking his own aged fire whiskey drinking and refilling his nephew’s.

He felt the whiskey burn down his throat and once again let out a groaned as it passed down. The liquor did not help in easing his jumping nerves. His uncle patted his shoulder roughly, almost proudly.

“When a woman opens up to you like that. Blossoming to you like a flower... You have to treat her like she’s the most sublime creature to walk this Earth. Adore her. Worship her.” Iroh advised.

  
The apprentice nodded thoughtfully with his arms once again crossed over his chest. He couldn't believe he was taking advice about this from his uncle.

_Out of all people._

The Fire Lord remained silent listening attentively. “Well, it’s been an ancient time since my wedding night,” Uncle Iroh stroked his beard sagely. “Still I can share with you some things I wish I had known myself as a young spring buck.”

Zuko cringed lightly at the thought of his uncle being a _"young spring buck"_ whatever the hell that meant. A ghost smile formed on his uncle’s lips as he placed a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder leant over and whispered-

Zuko’s face twisted from one of completely un-amusement to one of surprise. His eyes growing slightly wide at Iroh’s sagely revelations.

“What?” He asked his uncle in disbelief who continued whispering fruitful advice in his ear.

His eyes narrowed slightly at what the older man was saying.

“Really?” His face twisted into one of confusion. “Where?” He looked even more confused. “...How do I do that again?”

“Trust me.” Iroh said in his normal voice before leaning in again and continuing sharing advice.

“I-I should take notes.” The Fire Lord mumbled nervously.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Tsai sat on the desk of the private study. She kept busy sketching down an elaborate plan in which she would somehow sneak Azula out of a psychiatric ward and into the North Prison Tower without being seen, killed or worse allowing her to escape.

Her brow was wrinkled as she racked her brain for a single good idea, but no matter how many times she thought it over this would not play well. Ozai was in the lead of this play and he knew that. She let out a frustrated groan and tossed the paper over her shoulder angrily.   
  
Also, the thought of seeing Azula. An unpleasant chill went down her spine at the idea. It really was something she wasn’t not looking forward to. The thought of it made her skin crawl, it terrified her. She held on to her sunstone necklace she always wore anxiously toying with it.

She had been so preoccupied and busy with this problem that she had skipped breakfast. She hoped Zuko wasn’t worried about her. He hadn’t sent for her, so she assumed he was probably busy.  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose deep in thought. She also had Kiyi to worry about. However, how hard could it be to make up with a ten-year-old? She sighed reasoning she would have to shed her pride and profusely apologize the next time she saw her.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door she looked up to see a courier walk in and leave a scroll on her desk.

_‘Dinner tonight? - Z’  
  
_ She smiled slightly at the note and nodded at the courier that her answer was yes. Dinner… She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. Just like that the irritation set back in. Her small joy being short lived. Frustrated, hungry and beyond irritated she decided to give it a rest, exit and head to the kitchens for anything to satiate her hunger.   
  
Maybe there was another way to find out who was pulling strings for Ozai from outside of the prison. Whomever this person was, he or she, had to have access to the confidential information that only high-ranking military officials or the Fire Lord had access to. This person had to be someone infiltrating the palace. Somebody that could move in and out of here without raising any suspicion… 

  
She was too distraught to realize that Ty Lee, her personal bodyguard for the day, was speaking to her as she walked away. It was then that she caught a glimpse of someone that fit her suspect’s profile.   
It was Nezu, Zuko’s unfriendly personal assistant. There was something about him that she didn’t like. Maybe it was the way he clumsily walked around, to her, it almost seemed feign. Maybe it was the way he often challenged her opinion. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it.   
  
The man was currently holding a scroll in his hands passionately lecturing some servants and guards about what seemed to be a very elaborate plan. He seemed stressed. He turned and saw her standing across the corridor and froze growing silent. All eyes turned to her and he dismissed the staff with the back of his hand and without another word.   
“Anything I can do for you Lord Tsai?” He tapped his scrolled chewing on the inside of his cheek with a bored look on his already dull eyes.   
  
“Please,” she insisted. “Just Tsai, I renounced to my title long ago.”   
She narrowed her eyes looking at him. “Say Nezu,” she began eyeing him suspiciously. She could see the perspiration building on his temple, and the anxious way in which he held on to his scroll lowering it hiding it away from her vision. He was _definitely_ hiding something. There was no use in beating around the bush.

“What are you hiding?” She asked brusquely, her brows knotting into a scowl.  
  
“H-Hiding?” His eyes went slightly wide as he stammered. “No-nothing,” he looked at her fearfully as he hid the parchment behind his back.   
  
Her deathly glare said it all when she stretched her hand forward demanding him to hand over the scroll. Yet instead the assistant stepped back before sprinting in the opposite direction.   
  
She groaned a little slow on her reflexes before running after him. Ty Lee following after her shouting at both to wait. Tsai was fast, stealthy too, she quickly caught up to the man and rounding about him stabbed the scroll with her hidden blade successfully snatching it from his hand. “Gotcha!” She said wasting no time unraveling the scroll and its contents.  
  
She was eager to look at the contents on the parchment. It was probably a secret communicate he was sending to the Order. She quickly unraveled it her eyes scanning the parchment reading the dark writing.   
  
“Strawberries? Cava? Marzipan candy and flowers? What is this a grocery list?” She dropped her arms to the side, looking at the assistant with an irritated expression. He looked stunned and slightly horrified. “Uh-….” He said his tongue knotted at the shock of almost being attacked. “Yeah,” he peeped. She gritted her teeth her hangriness getting the best of her.   
  
“What do you know about the New Ozai Order?”  
  
Nezu denied knowing anything. He seemed too on edge, too paranoid to say anything. She analyzed his expression seeking for any hint of betrayal but there was none. He dismissively said that he assumed if anybody was involved it was probably Fire Lord Ozai’s old advisors and cabinet.

His hunch wasn’t wrong.

Tsai and Ty Lee were having lunch in the dining room. Today the cooks had prepared spicy Sichuan chicken and sautéed vegetables. Tsai was still fuming, Head in turmoil. She was like a dog with a bone, once she caught a whiff of who could possibly be behind this order there was no stopping her until she got ahold of them.  
  
“You’re taking this far too personally,” Ty Lee said with a small frown on her round face. _‘That’s because it is personal…’_ Tsai thought to herself bitterly. “You need to lighten up!” Ty Lee continued in an attempt to ease her friend’s terrible mood. Despite this the other girl remained silent. The eternal optimist nowhere to be found buried deep in her own twisting thoughts.   
  
“All of this will be terrible for your aura, don't even make me mention your skin."  
  
She hadn’t meant to snap at her friend. "Don't talk to me about stupid auras!" She lost her cool slapping a hand on the table harshly making some servants nearby flinch their heads in their direction. Ty Lee’s eyes went a little wide at her cross reaction. The acrobat couldn’t help but wonder if Zuko’s bad temper had rubbed off on her or if this was in her nature.   
  
“I’m sorry…” She apologized at having lost her temper and cleaned up around her plate. “I’m sorry Ty Lee,” She sighed feeling her back’s nerves knotting due to overwhelming stress. “Auras aren’t stupid, this whole situation is…” She grumbled downing her water.  
  
Ty Lee was silent before speaking. Her friend’s aura was back to its usual golden she was accustomed to.   
  
“You know what we need to do?” She suggested.  
  
Tsai was praying she would suggest going to a SPA to destress.  
  
“We need to talk to an expert.” Ty Lee said clapping her hands together.  
“An expert?” Tsai arched an eyebrow intrigued by the idea.

* * *

  
  
Moments later the two girls were standing outside of Mai’s house. Her household was as expected massive, almost looking like a smaller palace. It was also only a walking distance from the Fire Nation’s Royal Palace.   
  
“Mai is an expert?” Tsai asked confused.

  
She hadn’t seen Mai since her arrival to the Fire Nation. From what Ty Lee had said she was greatly ill with the seasonal flu.  
  
“Her father _was_ one of Fire Lord Ozai’s closest advisors. Afterall he had been appointed as the first and only governor of New Ozai,” Ty Lee explained. It was true. It was when her family moved to Omashu back during times of war.

  
A servant opened the door and lead them into the parlor room making them wait. Moments later Mai came out of a corridor. Both girls were a little struck by the sight. Runny nose, red face, messy hair wearing a dark violet robe and a sanitary mask on her face. This was the most human that Tsai had ever seen her look. At least she had the decency to wear a mask to stop the spread of the virus.  
  
“Her parents just separated,” Ty Lee whispered to the auburn haired girl “She hasn’t’ handled the stress well.”  
  
 _‘Tell me about it…’_ Tsai couldn’t help but think back on her own parents, who were now separated. Being a naturally stoic faced individual, she could never tell if her mother actually missed her father or if she simply hid it extremely well.  
  
“What are you doing here?!” Mai’s amber eyes shot wide. “He can’t see you here!” She added quickly. Tsai looked at ty Lee confused for a moment before she realized Mai had been talking about only her. She took the girl by the sleeve and dragged her to her bedroom quickly opening a wardrobe and tossing her inside.   
  
“Who?” She pipped, awkwardly poking her head out glancing around Mai’s dark room oddly.

Just then a man walked inside of the room. He had a great receding hairline and gray hair with pudgy features, unlike his daughter. What was his name again? Governor Ukano! Ah, yes that was it. That must be Mai’s father, she connected the dots.  
She eyed the man carefully a particular glimmer on his hand catching her attention. It was a large gold ring in the shape of a phoenix. Quite a strange accessory to have. Specially for such a dull man…

  
Ukano greeted Ty Lee warmly into his home. Happy that one of Mai’s friends was visiting. He didn’t say anything particularly interesting before shutting the bedroom door behind him and exiting the room. The man was probably not happy having had his title revoked, even less having had his wife leave him.  
  
More dots began adding up in her head.  
  
The Phoenix… That’s what Fire Lord Ozai had once called himself _. The Phoenix King._ That ring, it was a symbol of loyalty to the man.

A moment passed before she opened the wardrobe door slowly, it creaked as she did. “Your father,” she uttered in realization. “He’s in on it, right?” She looked up to meet Mai’s lowered gaze.   
  
“I suspect it, but I have no concrete proof.”

Tsai knew that Mai wasn’t the type to act on hunch. Anybody would’ve suspected that if anybody was in the New Ozai Order it would be Ukano.   
  
“How long has he been wearing that ring?” She asked as she stepped out of the wardrobe and back into the room.   
  
Mai looked pensive for a moment as she made memory of the first time she ever saw her father wearing that gaudy accessory. “Last two years?” – Bingo there it was. It couldn’t be a coincidence that this man began wearing the accessory after Zuko became Fire Lord.

This was great! Ukano was now her one and only lead. Now all she had to do was tail the man around until he decided to send a message to the Order or even attend a gathering.   
  
“Does he ever leave the house? Do anything suspicious?” She continued her questioning.  
  
“No,” Mai said sitting on the edge of her bed. “He never leaves his room.”  
  
His room… That’s probably where she should start her search. Her eyes seemed to speak for he when she eyed the exit to Mai’s room. She had to go in and check but before anything she had to make sure the man wasn’t inside there.   
  
“I can distract him if you want,” Mai offered. Tsai was about to ask ‘How’ when Mai stood up and without a warning collapsed in what she assumed to be a pretense faint. Pretense? It looked pretty convincing.   
Ty Lee panicked and rushed to her side and instinctually called for help. Tsai hid behind the bedroom door waiting to make her exit.

  
Not a moment later Mai’s father came storming in alongside some servants rushing to Mai’s ill aid. The pseudo detective took her opportunity and snuck out of the room before making eye contact with Ty Lee and nodding in agreeance to keep the charade going. She moved quickly as she reached the man’s bedroom, rummaging under the bed, next to the night tables and seeking every nook and cranny making sure not to displace anything he would notice in the organized room. She even stuck her hands underneath his mattress and under his bed, but there was nothing. The entire room looked normal. She couldn’t even find a single letter that belonged to the Order.

  
She was running out of time.

She opened his wardrobe wide but again it was more than normal. Robes, shoes, string, nothing grand or extraordinarily suspicious. It was then that she heard the door open.

  
The man walked in slowly and noticed the door to his wardrobe was slightly ajar. The colonial girl slouched inside with both hands pressed against her mouth to silence her loud breathing. Her heart was racing and bladder nervously threatening to spill. She mentally cursed as the man came closer and closer each time. She didn’t want to attack, but if given no choice…  
  
The man simply raised his hand and shut the wardrobe door making sure everything was as neat an orderly as he had left it. She held her breath for a moment. Terrified that the man could somehow _sense_ her presence inside the furniture. He got something from one of his nightstand drawers and exited the room.

  
Tsai let out a long breath she had been holding before slightly slouching and pressing up against the back of the wardrobe. However, she didn’t realize she fell back too far. Far enough for the back to give and for her to tumble out through a secret passage and down a dark, hidden flight of stairs…  
  


* * *

Everything had been a blur since falling down the stairs into that tunnel of darkness.

It was now dusk. Tsai didn’t know how long she had been gone. She didn’t know if it was best to head back the way she came or find an alternate route which was what she was doing.   
  
Angry tears welled in her eyes threatening to spill as she stomped back to the palace’s entrance where a Kyoshi Warrior figure whom she assumed to be Ty Lee was waiting for her.

She called her name and rushed to her concerned. Ty Lee looked at the dried blood that coated her neck and her sleeves. “What happened to you? Where did you go? I waited as long as I could, but you never came out!”   
  
Tsai buried her face in her hands as anger and frustration boiled inside of her. “Ukano, he’s never in his room,” she began. “There’s a secret passageway, leads to some type of tunnel and I got lost,” she admitted in what was a half-life. She had to keep what she had just witnessed to herself. What she had just _done._ Her heart was still rapidly palpitating almost like a hummingbird at the terrible thought. An anxious nausea stirring up in her stomach.  
  
“You’re bleeding!” Ty Lee noted the blood that stained her sleeves. “I hit my head falling down,” she stated dully, with no hint of emotion. “I-I’ll be fine.”

Zuko couldn’t find out about this. He already had enough on his plate to be further worrying about her. Besides, he would flip. For now, she would swallow her tongue and keep this to herself. “We can’t tell him Ty Lee, not yet,” she pleaded of her friend looking at her with large eyes.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She simply responded guiding the injured girl back in the palace escorting her to her room. Earlier in the day Tsai had agreed to meet Zuko for dinner, something she really didn’t want to cancel. She quickly bathed and changed into the long ochre dressing robes that she usually wore. Quickly drying and brushing her wavy hair. She looked at her final reflection in the mirror. She looked normal, as she usually did. Not a hair out of place. Her wound in the lower part of her head hidden by her thick hair. Tsai was still on edge at what she had seen, what she had done. She needed more proof before she could come forward with it and start pointing some fingers.

She took in a deep breath and headed out to the dining room Ty Lee still escorting her.

However, the dining room was empty. Instead there was a note on the table.   
  
_‘Come upstairs – Z’_

Upstairs? She had never been to the second floor of the palace. Ty Lee escorted her up a flight of stairs and up a corridor when the two of them reached a large door.

“You’re not coming?” She asked when she realized that Ty Lee had stepped back. “I think it’s best if you go in alone,” the Kyoshi Warrior smiled a little.

Thank Lion Turtles. Finally. Alone.  
  
Tsai took her time before opening the large door. Immediately she was taken aback by the grandiose view.  
  


With no moon in sight the sky above was dotted with constellations and millions of brilliant sky diamonds. Below the glimmering lights of the city gave a warm contrast to the heavens. Several fountains of spilling crimson red orchids that seemed to cascade and filled the large balcony’s space. There was some outdoor furniture placed in the center, yet there seemed to be no one here. She could even hear music faintly playing from a distance. What was that a harp?

She walked around curiously. Approaching the sofa in the middle. She peered over it and noticed a massive carpet that was stretched out. Pillows and throws tossed with careful consideration around the area. At the center there was a low table with strawberries, cava sparkling wine, and marzipan candies amongst other delicious goods.

Ah! The shopping list. This was probably what Nezu had been working on… That’s probably why he was so nervous. He had been hiding it from her.

  
She raised an eyebrow before she heard a low curse. She looked down and couldn’t help but smile a little when she saw Zuko on his knees lighting some candles on the table. She leaned on the back of the sofa and looked at him endearingly as he adjusted and placed everything on the table making sure it was well organized. He mumbled something to himself.

“Hey,” She greeted cooly making him snap out of his focus.  
  


“Oh! Hey!” He said a little struck that he had been caught setting up the last details of their evening. He smiled at her sheepishly.   
  
“What’s the occasion?” She asked walking around and greeting him by placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Just thought it’d be nice,” he admitted. “I love it, thank you,” she said hugging him.

Both took a seat on the carpeted floor leaning their backs against the foot of the sofa. He poured them each a flute of the sparkling wine.   
  
“I haven’t seen you all day,” She said slapping a hand on his arm letting it rest there for a moment.   
  
He thought about what he had been doing all the long. The educational conversation he had had with his uncle earlier in the day. He was still a little buzzed from the bottle of aged fire whiskey the two had finished.  
  
“I missed you,” he admitted. He had been thinking about her all day.  
  
Even if they didn’t see each other all day, just having her here near him. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, but it was refreshing, being able to just enjoy each other’s company at the end of the day.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.  
  
“Have you been drinking?” She asked perplexed tasting the strong fire whiskey on his breath.

“Yeah,” he said nervously glancing away for a moment. He couldn’t tell her what he had been doing. How mortifying. Tsai was the forgiving kind, but she would probably cry of laughter if she knew. The thought was embarrassing enough. “Uncle wanted to have a drink before he returns to Ba Sing Se” He answered shiftily I mean it wasn’t a _complete_ lie. “How was your day?” He drank from his wine nervously.  
  
“Good,” she answered shortly, curtly. He would’ve noticed she was lying if he wasn’t too distraught trying to hide his own lie. “Did some research on Orders of the Fire Nation. Ty Lee helped me. Visited Mai, she’s feeling a lot better.”

It wasn’t a total lie.  
  
The Fire Lord looked at her intently. He knew that tonight was going to be the night they did it. He had been preparing for it all day, but at the end of the day… This wasn’t about sex. Not completely at least. This was about much more. This was about intimacy. He wanted to touch her, to look at her all night, admire and laugh with her. He wanted to make her feel safe and for the thread of a third party attacking them to be in a very distant place. But the thought of having her body underneath his… There was nothing else in this world than he craved at the moment.  
  
“Hey look at the stars!” She said pointing up. Wanting to rapidly shift the conversation topic before he pressed on the details of her day, and she was forced to actually lie. How could she tell him? Specially right now? She knew that it would ruin their evening. Both looked up admiring the starry night sky. It reminded her of the time the two had been stranded in the Northern Artic Ocean with Iroh. She took a sip of her bubbly and leaned on his shoulder looking up.   
  
“That one looks like a platypus bear,” he noted smiling slightly pointing at a particular constellation.

  
She laughed lightly. Three years ago he _would_ _not_ have said that.

The two drank each other’s company and enjoyed the wine. He looked at her intently, almost feverishly. The liquid courage intensifying his already scorching emotions.  
  
“I want you to try this,” he said reaching for a bite sized marzipan. The type that were made out of almond flower with sugar and coated in an orange-lemon honey. She leaned forward ready to reach for one. Her mouth already salivating in anticipation of the sweetness. Instead he beat her to it, picking it out with his two slender fingers and bringing it to her mouth. She opened accepting the sweet. She looked at him oddly when his thumb lingered on her lips and his other fingers traced the structure of her lower jaw.   
  
She swallowed, harder than expected suddenly feeling vulnerable under the powerful look in his molten golden eyes that were full blown looking darker and starring at her intently.  
  
“Sweet, don’t you think?” He murmured in a low voice as he leaned in closer to her. “Y-Yeah,” She spluttered almost choking on the candy.   
  
There was no holding back tonight.   
  
He stroked her lips running his thumb over them slowly feeling the texture under this digit print. She opened her mouth slightly and his finger slipped in feeling the warm texture of the inner walls of her mouth. He shuddered slightly vividly remembering what that mouth felt like. She could still taste the honey from the candy lingering on his finger as she sucked on it lightly.

His breath was hot as he whispered underneath her earlobe sending a pleasant wave of chills down her nerve endings. “Please.”  
  
Lips still parted he pressed his against hers removing his hand instead allowing it to hold her face in place.   
  
“Let me worship you,” He said in a pleading tone his lips brushing against hers when he spoke. Nose tracing hers.

She found herself rendered speechless at his words. Much too struck by his bold display of emotion. She wasn’t sure if she was still breathing.   
She could’ve sworn she was melting. She felt a familiar warmth begin to consume her body from the inside out. A throbbing heat in the bottom of her stomach aching to be scratched. She didn’t allow him to continue to speak. Instead she pressed her open mouth to his. Running both of her hands through his long dark locks. He groaned at the sensation of her body pressing up against his.

His large hands roamed her body without any shyness or hesitation, tracing and exploring every hill, basin and plateau of her physical being. His tongue slowly tracing the outline of her lips before delving in. She kissed him back just as ardently still tasting the dewy cava in his mouth. Tongues washing against at each other in torturously slow lapping.  
  
She needed him. _Now._

“I’m burning,” said the person that didn’t know what the touch of fire felt like. If she could guess, if she could imagine it would be like this.

He groaned pressing his mouth against her neck lightly biting it. Both half-stood up before collapsing on the soda behind them. Half-filled flutes of cava spilled on the carpet. The tongues of the candles around them grew significantly further illuminating the space between them with an orange glow. The music in the lower balcony had long ceased when the musicians retired home. Neither seemed to care or notice.   
  
His kiss became more aggressive, more desperate, her hands on his body were too enticing, too distracting, he held both of them. Pinning them down on the sides of her head, fingers intertwined with hers as he focused on her and on her only following his uncle’s sage advice. Her breathing was becoming shallower each sharp breath more lustful than the last. He planted his lips on her mouth, her face, her jaw, that sensitive spot below her earlobe that he knew made her shudder.  
  
He kneeled on the sofa, posed in between her legs. Hovering over her. She let out an encouraging low moan as she grinded her groin against his with need. He hunched over letting out a low hiss the growing stiffness inside his pants which was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. His hand left hers and came down to the side of her hip where it slid lower into her inner tight and then higher traveling up her dress robe.   
  
She held her breath when his fingers reached her warm core. His eyes fastened on her face as he felt the territory which was foreign to him underneath his digits. It almost seemed to be radiating warmth when he slid one long finger tracing her slit through her damp underwear. She was soaking, practically dripping for him. He traced his fingers over the dampness. A gesture he didn’t realize was making her delve on the edge of insanity. A small whimper involuntarily left her swollen lips.   
She needed him to something about her urgency _now.  
  
_ He hooked his fingers on her underwear and moved it to the side. Her hand was fisting the hem of his shirt almost at the point of begging him to do something, _anything_. He felt her naked core slowly, taking in every detail of the outer texture. Tsai thought she was going to explode. His eyes remained fixed on hers. Having never worked on something as delicate and intricate as this again he remembered his uncle’s wise advice in practices concerning drawing pleasure from a woman.  
  
“Zuko,” she drawled his name out, looking at him with feverish eyes. Urging him to continue.  
  
He dipped a finger inside, opening her folds, feeling the strange sensation that engulfed his fingers. It felt so warm, so inviting. He could feel her walls flutter and grip, trying to pull his finger deeper. She let out a throaty moan of encouragement _._ Zuko slightly hunched over her, the thought of him being inside of her cave making his currently hard situation almost unberable. He slid two fingers inside curving them up doing a gentle waving motion as they moved in and out of her at a slowly torturous pace. Just as he had practiced earlier. His thumb pressed on her bundle of nerves which he rotated slowly in a circular motion.

She was touch starved, yearning for more. Turning her heads to the side unleashing strained cries of pleasure while digging her nails into the sofa’s fabric underneath her.   
  
His fingers thrust in and out hitting that spot that rare spot that sent her into a blissful overdrive. She wriggled under his touch moaning for him. He felt like he was staring into the sun, being unable to look away from the sight. His cock was twitching in eagerness, feeling asphyxiated under the tight restraint; already dripping with his hot pre-cum.  
  
Feeling vulnerable under his gaze she stretched her arms up reaching for a pillow above her head and brought it down biting it hard hiding her flustered expression, hugging it tightly. Muffling the lewd sounds, she was making. Her mind going blank as her nerves tightened into a fastened coil ready to snap.   
  
“Don’t,” he said reaching for the pillow and lowering it exposing her blush face. “Don’t hide. I need to see you,” he uttered almost sounding half in a trance.   
  
“Y-You’re such a liar,” she managed to say. “’Never been with a girl’ _, yeah right!”_ There was no way he knew how to use his fingers like that and was still be a virgin. She leaned up on her elbows to glare. He stopped moving his fingers for a torturous moment.  
  
“You’re the only one for me, I swear” He reassured more confidently the slightest of proud smirks etching across his lips. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth – right before sliding them in again, this time moving faster with more urgency, his thumb continuing to rub her swollen bud.  
  
She threw her head back, back arching her as she let out a noisy whine. “I’m going to go crazy,” she cried out moaning against his mouth as she bordered her end with a rough breath.  
  
His eyes remained sharp as he drank up her essence, her pleading mewls of pleasure, the erotic sight before him.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. He ignored it, as did she much too distraught in her haze.

Zuko had never felt so powerful in his life before. Not even when taking the seat of Fire Lord. The loud banging on the door continued, this time it could not be ignored. Yet he did not seem to care.

“I’m almost-“ She didn’t get to finish her sentence as the coil inside of her snapped releasing an explosion of pleasurable waves throughout her body. He could feel her walls contracting around his fingers. He licked his lips eager for what was to come next. She breathed out a ghastly moan, shuddering at the pleasure that warmed her body. Tsai was heaving catching her breath, chest rising up and down as she came down from her high. He began reaching down for his pants-  
  
It was then that the door burst open. Zuko sat up looking with murderous eyes at the intruder who was interrupting. Tsai remained dazed hidden by the sofa’s back; her body felt like gelatin after that tsunami of pleasure. Still catching her breath, she saw that Zuko’s face paled at what he was seeing.   
  
“Out of my way!” A more than familiar voice shouted.

She knew that voice.

She jolted up horrified as she saw her overbearing _mother_ storm into the balcony, her brother following behind with Suki and Ty Lee at his sides. All blood drained from her flushed face as she was instantly snapped out of her blissful haze. Of course, even _they_ wouldn’t be able to keep her rabid mother at bay.  
  
“I _knew_ you weren’t dead!” Sanju cried as she marched towards the couple sitting on the sofa. Talk about a massive mood kill. She attempted to calm down her messy hair and straighten out her clothing. “I didn’t buy it, not for one second. I knew you had come back here- with- with that disrespectful, arrogant man” She shouted the jab at the Fire Lord.  
  
Both jumped to their feet adjusting their clothes and hair. The heavy petting that had been happening between the two as obvious as can be. The Fire Lord was now a little flustered.   
  
“Mom!” Tsai stammered her voice breaking as she spoke. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Zuko was about to greet her mother or at least attempt to feel her welcomed when his assistant Nezu brushed past them all running forward almost collapsing on his knees when he did. His breaths harsh, his appearance disheveled.   
  
“Fire Lord Zuko,” He paused for a moment looking down, gathering the courage to either speak or catch his breath.

All eyes were on him.

Tsai’s mother glared daggers at the man, furious that she had been interrupted.   
  
“Fire Lord Ozai is dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother…" Tsai paced around the guest room where her mother would be staying. It was past midnight and the shocking news of Fire Lord Ozai's passing had been a hard hit. "What are you doing here?" She pinched the bridge of her nose already feeling overwhelmed.  
"It's not safe. Why did you come? Who's taking care of things back home?"  
  
Sanju removed her glasses and placed them next to the bedside table, a bored expression on her sharp eyes.  
  
"Your friends are terrible liars. Specially that bald boy."  
  
"You mean _the Avatar?"_  


Leave it to her mother to have absolute and complete disregard for whom she was entertaining. Just a couple of years back she would've bent over backwards just to entertain him. Now she had reduced Aang from an almighty Avatar to an honest bald boy. How typical of her to be so unconcerned with matters that did not regarded her.

"I've come to take you home. Your brother and I need help running the paper," she said placing her hands on her lap, sitting with her back completely erect, lips drawn into an intimidating thin line.  
  
"I didn't mean to come to the Fire Nation, or to stay here for so long… Wait- if you and Mecha are here? Who's in charge? Also- where did my brother go?" Tsai asked, still a thousand questions running through her head.  
  
"That boy with the ponytail, he's quite brilliant," Sanju nodded closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
 _'Sokka? Really?'_ The young lady couldn't help but be slightly horrified at the thoughts of Sokka running a newspaper. "Your brother is off with some girl," she added flatly. _'Mai, of course.'_

  
"Mom," Tsai looked at her nervously twirling the fabric of her dress skirt in her hands. "What if… What if I want to stay here, in the Fire Nation?" She admitted looking at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Stay? And do what?" Her mother arched a judgement eyebrow. "What are you going to do here? Lounge around?" Again, three years ago she would've been ecstatic at the news. Hell - she would've packed her up and kicked her out of Yu Dao with a bidding away party. Now, however, she seemed unenthusiastic at the idea.  
  
"No," she drawled out feeling small under her mom's intimidating green gaze. "I'm going to stay and I'm going to help people here. There's much reconstruction to do, just like back home."

Sanju made a disapproving sound, yet her posture did not shift. "That terribly rude man has brought nothing but turmoil and more troubles since he came into our lives and still he can't manage to say a single word of acknowledgement to me." She uttered bitter at the lack of appreciation.  
  
"Mom," Tsai reasoned with her. "He's in shock, his dad _just_ died."  
  
"Oh?" She poked. "His father? The disgraced war criminal whom he allowed to rot in jail?" She huffed with a glare. “It’s no surprise the coward chose the easy way out. Suicide…” She clicked her tongue.  
  
Tsai's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Clearly it would be impossible to get through to her mother and even worse when she was in a mood.  
  
"You're impossible," she muttered shaking her head and walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" Her mother called out sternly. Her daughter didn't respond and exited the room. "This conversation isn't over Tsai!" She called.

Troubled, upset and beyond irritated Tsai worriedly made way to Zuko's room. She wondered if he was still awake this late in the night.  
  


She slid the door open slowly. The maroon room was dark, and she saw him. Zuko was on his bed, laying down on his side over the bed covers. A single candle kept the room dimly lit. She looked at him with concern and walked around sitting on the edge of the mattress. She could see that he was awake. His gold eyes fixed on a particular spot on the wall. He hadn’t said a single word since they had both been informed of Ozai’s demise. Tsai assumed this must’ve been terribly hard for him.

Sure, maybe Fire Lord Ozai was an absolutely vile and disgusting man. He was a war criminal. He was solely responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people. Yet he was his father – and his abuser too.   
He was the man who had scarred and emotionally tortured for years. Not to mention the multiple assassination attempts on his young life. Not to mention how he had taken everything away from him, even his mother.

Remaining silent she placed a hand on his arms hoping it would bring him comfort. Unsure of what she could possibly say or do to make the situation any better.

This was a lot. Even for him to process and dissect how he felt.  
  
It was not yet dawn when a knock echoed through the room. Tsai turned and allowed the person in. In stepped in Zuko’s assistant holding in several parchments of information accompanied by two Fire Nation guards standing several feet behind him.  
  
“The physicians have determined the cause of death,” he said keeping his eyes lowered. Zuko did not move from his position. His glazed eyes simply remained frozen on that same spot on the wall.

“What was the cause of death?” Tsai asked turning to look at Nezu from her seat on the mattress.  
  
“Fire Lord Ozai’s official cause of death was exsanguination. An artery was pierced by a stab wound. Foul play is suspected,” he explained. It was then that Zuko actually moved. He sat up slowly his back remaining turned against the messenger. “How’d it happen?” Was all he asked. His tone dry of any sympathy he might’ve held for his father.  
  
The assistant cleared his throat pausing for a moment, “Uh…” He hesitated.  
  
“Exsanguination,” Tsai repeated what the man had just said.   
  
“I want to know _how_ it happened. I need to know every detail,” he spoke in a rougher and angrier tone than intended. His gaze clouded with darkness.

The assistant stammered as he once again unraveled the parchment scroll and continued to read. “- Ozai a male adult of middle age, was found dead in his prison cell in the North Prison Tower on the day of our lord past dusk. The cause of death is considered to be exsanguination from a fetal stab wound to the brachial artery. Signs of struggle were present as the man was stabbed 23 times.”

_‘Twenty-three stab wounds?’_ Tsai’s mouth went dry. All this time she had assumed that the man had committed suicide, not that somebody had gone in and turned him into a slice of cheese! Whomever had done this- it hadn’t been a casual hit job. This had been personal.  
Whomever had done this had personal beef with Ozai, but then again, who didn’t?  
  
“This was found amongst his belongings,” Nezu said pulling a wrapped bundle from his pocket. Zuko finally turned to look at his assistant. Tsai paled in disbelief, her face resembling a pillow’s bed sheets. Instinctively she reached for her neck and realized the man had taken her sunstone necklace. He placed the necklace and other information on a nearby table.  
  
“We will wait until morning to let Lady Ursa and General Iroh know. For now, we will send notice to the other nations and begin the necessary arrangements for the wake and funeral tomorrow. That is all Fire Lord Zuko.” The man bowed respectfully before exiting the room.

  
Tsai found that she couldn’t move. She didn’t until she noticed Zuko swiftly move around the room and snatch the necklace off the table in disbelief. She reached his side just in time also reaching for it but failing.

He brought the piece of jewelry that he had many times held in his hands and brought it close to his face for further inspection.  
He looked at it in disbelief. There was absolutely no way that his father could’ve gotten a hold of the necklace by causality. She wouldn’t have carelessly dropped it. It also wouldn’t have been stolen without her noticing. He noted the torn golden chain and put together that he had to have ripped her off her person.

He looked stunned, pained, almost betrayed.

  
 _‘Could she have?’  
  
_ “Did you kill my father?” He rasped bluntly, almost out of air. His eyes turned to her.  
  
All evidence pointed to her. It had been a personal crime, the stabbing fit her weapon of choice, the necklace was unmistakably hers.  
  
“No,” She responded calmly, “I didn’t.”

He looked at her hard for a moment. As if doubting her. He believed her, but at the same the evidence was too striking. What motive did Tsai have for killing Fire Lord Ozai? She wanted the entire Ozai Order to collapse and she knew that it might if their leader were to be gone, but at the same time why make it so obvious? Why slay him in such a notorious way?

It was messy, emotional, loud.  
Wouldn’t poisoning him be easier? Zuko knew that Tsai knew how to poison someone if she wanted to. Her knowledge in herbs and mastery of them would allow her to discretely do such a thing. Specially since she once mentioned she had accidentally poisoned her family.

He proceeded to advance to the next logical question. “Why did he have your necklace?" Zuko demanded to know. His hand clenching around the stone as a concerning anger, the one he was infamous for began to boil inside of him. _"Why?"_ He pressed at her silence.

She thought of her actions on the previous day. Everything that had happened after finding the secret passage in Mai’s house and before dinner. She still remembered her conversation with Ozai and just how she had returned to the palace injured, soiled in her own blood and with angry tears threatening to spill.  
  
"I went to talk to him," She admitted the truth. Bracing herself for his outburst. "What?" He snapped just as she predicted.  
  
Why would she put herself at such a risk? Why would she got see that man?  
  
"When? Why? What were you thinking?!" He said incredulously throwing his hands up in aggravated frustration.

"I went to directly ask him who was working for him from outside of the prison walls. So, he bartered, he wanted to see Azula in exchange for information."

"And you decided to keep this from me why?!" He demanded fuming. His father was a Machiavellian genius. If anything, he had just been playing her. Where was Azula anyway? She would probably lose the smidge of sanity that she had left when she found out that her father had been brutally murdered.  
"I didn't want to worry you," she said frowning slightly. "Because I knew you would react this way, and then yesterday-"

  
"So you lied to me," he said wounded.

"No, I did not lie," she clarified. "I just never mentioned it."  
"That's the same thing Tsai! You lied by omission!"

"It's not!" She pressed failing to contain her equally steaming temper.  
  
"Did you really go see Mai yesterday or was that a lie too?"  
  
"I did," she almost growled out. "I did and I found her father is - _was_ one of Ozai's most loyal followers, and I found a secret tunnel under her house. One that lead to a chamber with dozens of tunnels that are buried all under our noses! I bet that's how they've been meeting and getting in and out of the palace without anybody knowing."

His expression remained hard, eyes focused on hers as he waited to see how this was relevant to his father.

She bit back her lip and looked at him with large eyes as she got ready to tell him her story.

Xxx

_Tsai had just escaped the tunnel system. She stood outside of the tunnel entrance she had just exited from. All of this time they had been meeting and sneaking under everybody's noses and nobody had batted an eyelash. She was getting close, closer to finding out who was leading this movement._

_Gazing at the Northern Prison Tower from a distance fists clenched at her sides, she angrily made way to pay the former Fire Lord a vision. He didn't have the upper hand in this. She did. She stormed past the prison guards who all eyed her oddly as she made her way to the lowest dungeons of the prison. The walls growing hotter and hotter with each step until she reached the isolated last floor. A floor which was moist with mold growing on the ceiling corners, an unpleasant heat already made her skin glisten with sweat, this time she met him with her identity unsheathed._

_She stood before Ozai glowering at the pitiful man who slumped on the corner of the cell with his head lowered. He simply looked up acknowledging her and the fact that his daughter was not standing next to her.  
  
"Deals off," she stated coldly. _

_A vile smirk stretched across the man's thin lips as he glowered at her with malice. He let out a noise that resembled a dry laugh._

_"I'm getting close you son of a bitch," she glared threatening me.  
"Are you?" He cocked his head to the side and rose. He approached her with his shoulder's hunched over, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"I know about the tunnels," she grimaced which made the smile wipe from his face.  
"I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Can't wait to see how loyal those rats are when Zuko and I come after them."  
  
"Zuko…" He huffed almost humorously as he turned towards her. "My son is weak, always has been still is. I'm not scared of you; I'm not scared of him."  
  
She leaned forward gripping the bars of his prison cell tightly. "Could've fooled me," she said with a cocky smirk. Her body stiffened yet she remained unwavering when his hand snatched the opening of her tunic dress pulling her close to him. She could smell his rotten breath and see his snake like eyes hoping to intimidate. She reached for his wrist ripping it away from her as she stepped back, dusting her clothes off.  
  
"It was prophesized by the Fire Sages that my demise would be at the hand of my own son," he uttered, tearing his eyes away from her. "Yet even then he doesn't have it in him." _

_She had never looked at somebody with as much hatred before. So that was his pathetic excuse? That was this monster's excuse for the years of abuse he had inflicted on his family. The anguish and torment he had put both Zuko and Azula through? This was the excuse for the many murderous attempts as his son's life? For his banishment? A stupid story that the Fire Sages had foretold._

_Her jaw was tightly clenched. "You monster," she managed through gritted teeth. "You're scared of him…" She said nodding with a determined huff. "That's why you sent him away… That's why you banished him when he was only a child!" She rattled the bars angrily. "You're sick and you deserve everything you have coming to you."_

_"Everything!” She banged the metal bars rattling them  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_"So you did it then…" He looked at her with hard eyes. A blend of uncertain emotions about the demise of his father and abuser haunted him.  
  
"Of course, I didn't." She looked at him with disbelief. "I was livid, maybe I did say somethings I shouldn't have - but I did not kill your father," she looked at him with intensity.  
  
He lowered his gaze. She couldn't really tell just what was going through his head. There was sadness in his eyes, hurt, betrayal, and more than anything confusion.  
  
"Did you?" She probed.  
  
"What?" His eyes widened slightly at what she was implying. "Did you do it?" She pressed.

"What?" Seemed to be the only word he could manage. "How can you say that?!" He rose a morose look on his face. One she hadn't seen since the first few days when they met all those years ago. How could she suggest that he be the one to do it?  
  
Zuko had just as much motive just as she did. Also, if Ozai and the Fire Sage’s prophecy was correct. Zuko would be responsible for the demise of his father. Something that had terrorized the former Fire Lord for years.  
  
"Because I would've done it… " she looked down in shame. "I would've done it for us."

  
She shifted on her steps before taking a seat on the edge of his bed, looking at him with a sad look. His shoulders slumped as his anger waivered.  
  
"I know he was your father, but with him dead… Think about it. What this means for your people, for the rest of the world, for us… Without Ozai, the movement doesn't have any strength. They can't support him if he's gone."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," he shook his head. "There will always be another backer, it doesn't have to be him. For all that we know it could be Ukano or anyone else."  
  
He wasn’t wrong.

She looked at him dejectedly. Of course, he hadn't done it. He had also been preparing and setting up for dinner that night. There was no way he could've sent someone to do his dirty bidding or that he could've been in two places at the same time. She was trying to support him yet couldn't find the words or the proper most effective way to do it.

He sighed and took a seat next to her before burying his face in his hands hunching over in frustration. "Okay, calm down," She said placing an arm on his shoulder. She wanted to ask what the consequences would be for the person who was responsible. Tsai was certain that she hadn't done it. Yet- if her name wasn't cleared. She knew that Zuko wouldn't throw her in the gutter, but it seemed that the other Fire Nations - ones whom already held a certain distaste for her – if they even suspected her of being capable of such an atrocious crime, they wouldn’t even blink twice when locking her up. Even worse, they might rebel against their Lord if he stepped in and meddled. It wasn't the moment to ask for the consequences.

"Whomever was responsible had to have done this between dusk and when my family came in an interrupted."  
  
"We have to narrow down our suspects." He said exhaling a sharp breath and sitting up.  
  
"That's still a very long list. Honestly, it could've been anyone." She pondered on just who could’ve possibly wanted to murder. Ozai, and honestly the list was long.

"Think- who had the most to win from my father's death." He turned to face her.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Besides," He continued.  
  
She's silent.

"It could've been somebody in the Society itself. Somebody wanting to take over. Somebody wanting to incriminate you. It could've been your father, your brother or your mother-"

She blinked twice staggered at what he was implying. Why was it that her family was number one on the list of possible suspects?  
  
"What about you mother and your uncle?" She shot back a little offended.

  
"You're accusing my mother?" He said in the same touchy tone. It wouldn't be the first time Ursa killed a Fire Lord. However, it didn't seem like her style. Why couldn't she have just poisoned him instead? Aha! Because this time it was personal… Or maybe she wanted to throw everybody off her trail?  
  
"You accused my entire family!" She raised her voice. "My family just got here. Now, I know Mecha had this agenda to kill your father a couple of years ago, but why would he act upon it now? Specially with him already locked up. My mother on the other hand… Sure she has a temper, but I've never seen her hurt a fly, much less a person. I don't think she would've managed to get so close to be able to scratch the man. Whomever did this... It had to be somebody that he knew. Somebody that he trusted enough not to hurt him…"  
  
"Are you thinking…" he egg shelled wondering if she was also thinking of the same twisted being who could’ve done this.

"No, it's impossible. If this had been Azula's doing we'd all be dead by now."

Zuko turned the evidence on his head. It all seemed to come down to one suspect.  
  
"Tsai, I hate to say it but it all points to you," He realized.  
  
"What are we going to do when you find out who it was?"

  
"We can't have a murder amongst us," he said darkly. "It's not safe."  
  
"I agree." She says in the same morose tone. He's looking at her eyes fixed on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You don't believe me!" She says incredulously. "I know you didn't do it. I trust you," he beathed. "But the evidence- you can't tell me you wouldn't look at it objectively in the same way if it was lined up against me."

  
"But it is-" She says. "Zuko if you did it, tell me. Tell me and we'll figure out a way out of this."

He couldn't help but crack a smile, of course she'd be the type to offer to hide the body.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." He reassured her.

Both barely managed to catch a wink of sleep before the funeral the next morning.

* * *

The distasteful scent of incense flooded the Fire Nation capital’s lesser temple. It wasn’t as stunning or grand as the Main Temple, but it was as old as the nation itself. Also, small, yet respectful enough to hold the funeral services of a former Fire Lord and a war criminal.

Tsai glared menacingly at the majority of men and women witch matching Phoenix rings that filled the room. It seemed that all if not most members of the New Ozai Society were present mourning their leader. They all sat near the front. Sharing smug looks with each other all wearing black.

Zuko sat alone by the front. Any moment now he would be summoned to the front by a Fire Sage to ignite the body as the ceremony required.

Tsai sat in the middle with her family and Zuko’s. Iroh and Ursa were there too looking quite gloom and sullen. Kiyi had stayed home with her father, seeing as the event wasn’t suitable for a child. Ty Lee and Suki were by their sides keeping a close eye on everyone.

Specially on Ukano, Mai’s father, who had a dangerous glint to his eye. Zuko was right, it almost seemed like he had been the one to step up to the plate of ringleader.

All members of the Society stepped forward all holding a single white flower and tossing it at the man’s open casket as they each individually paid their services. Iroh approached his brother’s lifeless body and lightly bowed out of respect, yet he didn’t say anything the rest of the service.

Finally, it was time for Zuko to step forward. All eyes were on him as he stood before the flowery casket. He stood frozen wearing his regalia. It looked like he was struggling to ignite it. Concerned Mecha elbowed his sister and nudged her with a gaze that seemed to say to go help him. She nodded and crossed the temple’s aisle.

If he ever needed her it was now more than ever.

She stood beside him and despite still being angry with her, he smiled weakly. She gave his arm an encouraging squeeze and swallowed a lump that had formed on her throat when she looked at Ozai’s stiff pale face exposed before them. The former Fire Lord’s body had been propped on top of a sturdy marble altar table.

Zuko ignited a flame on his hand, both exchanged a look before he shot it down igniting the cask. He stepped back looking at the fire that consumed his father’s resting body slowly. He was much too distraught that he didn’t hear the small clicking sound. It sounded awfully familiar… Tsai’s eyes widened in horror.

“Watch out!” She managed to push him out of the way. Before he could react, a bright light emitted from the fire before a massive flame exploded before them. Both collapsed to the ground, she covered her body best she could shield him from the abrasive flames knowing she’d be immune to them.

Horrifying gasps and screams echoed the temple as everybody rose to their feet some getting ready to rush forward to the Fire Lord’s aid, other running towards the exit only to find the doors locked shut.

Tsai looked at her family fearfully but before they could further advance to her, black smog erupted from each of the pillars of the temple as they detonated one by one. Cracks broke the ceiling as a landslide of concrete debris and steel pieces began raining upon the crowd in destruction. Zuko kneeled his eyes also turned in concern to look at his family. There was no time, he would never reach them. The ceiling was about to collapse!

He looked at Tsai who hopelessly reached forward before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back to the nearest shelter – underneath the marble altar table on top of which his father’s body had been propped in just moments ago.

He winced when it came down. The thought of his family being crushed underneath the ceiling making his chest ache. Debris and ash fell around them trapping them underneath the small space beneath the marble altar table. Both coughed for breath and the dust and smog.  
He held her protectively against his body and with more force than he intended a hand over her head shielding from any collapsing matter. Her eyes were shut tightly, heart racing as she choked on a sorrowful sin for her family, for his family, Ursa, Iroh… Their friends. There was no way they had survived the collapse of the temple.

  
Moments later the havoc ceased, and silence was the only thing either could hear. No more screaming, no more pain. They sat amongst a graveyard. The space that they shared was completely dark, it was also tall enough for the two to be sitting up without having to slouch.  
  
“I think it stopped,” he broke the despondent silence that seemed to linger. She hadn’t even noticed the hot tears that had begun to stream down her face.  
  
“Our families,” she cried. The thought of everybody they knew and cared for tore her heart apart. He had to be strong, logical, reasonable as his eyes scanned the small space for a way out. There would be time to mourn later, but not now.

  
The only thing he could do, was hold her, close, a hand lazily holding her head. Mind racing a thousand miles for house as he processed what had just occurred.  
  
“ _What the fuck_!” She suddenly spat; her voice angry as she composed herself and sat across from him. “How could we not have seen it?” She pulled at her hair. “It all adds up!” Her jaw went slack as the dots connected in her head. “How else would you gather the entire Fire Nation Royal Family and all of the New Ozai Society in one room?”

She exhaled feeling drained, the lack of sleep taking a toll on her soundness. “My father…” She pondered on her words. “The bombs, it’s his signature style. The Anti-Revolutionary Movement is behind this,” she said out loud more to herself. However, Zuko listened carefully. “I don’t think he killed Ozai. It’s not his style, he wouldn’t have been able to get close enough.”

“It makes sense,” Zuko suddenly spoke. His eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness that engulfed the two of them. “Him wanting to incriminate you.”  
  
“I guess you’re right…” She hugged her knees and rested her head on top of them. At this point she didn’t even want to think, she didn’t want to feel anything. She had no reason to believe her father was innocent when it came to this matter. Yet, something in her gut told her she was wrong.

“What are we going to do?” She suddenly cried out frightened.

“There’s no use in trying to dig our way out,” he said stretching out a palm and feeling the wall with sturdy debris, iron and who knows other materials. If a single piece was moved incorrectly, we might lead a slide in and both would be crushed.

  
“Great. Be crushed or asphyxiate,” She said in uncharacteristic pessimism.  
  
“It was a large explosion,” Zuko reasoned. “Somebody’s probably digging around looking for any survivors.” He explained more to himself, than to her, in an attempt to remain cool and collected. _But what if nobody was looking? What if everyone was too scared?_ The only people that could save them were Aang and the rest of the gang and as far as everyone knew they were all in the Republic of Nations all the way across the other side of the sea.  
  
“It could take days…” Her tone dropped to almost a whisper. 

Again, silence, no sign of survivors. Both shaken by the attack, by the terrible loss of their families. Losing her grip on reality Tsai let out a loud angry scream. One he had never witnessed before.

“I’m so angry!” She shouted making his ears ache due to the closeness to her scream. “After all of this. I can't believe my dad wins. I can't believe he dethrones the Fire Nation and destroys a movement with his anarchic methods. It's disgusting… I can’t believe we…” She trailed off, her eyes growing large as they once again welled with tears.

“We’re going to get out of here,” he reassured her, his voice strained eyes hard, as he attempted to snap some sense into her. “Come here,” he said reaching for her. She crawled to him and sought refuge on his body, sitting in between his legs.

“Calm down,” he whispered hugging her close to him. He stroked her hair, running his fingers through the long locks a gesture which he hoped would help calm him down as well.

She kept her eyes closed; nose pressed against the fabric of his robes. She inhaled his scent wondering if it would be the last time, she smelled it. Wondering if this would be the last time they would be in each other’s arms. This was ironic, life was funny like that. It was what he had always wanted for the two of them to lie in the same grave for eternity. Maybe that’s why he was so calm…  
  
 _‘So this was how it ended…’_ She took in a deep breath.  
  
“If anything happens…” She began, “I’m glad it’s this way. In each other’s arms. I hope our story will be immortalized when they find our bodies no longer with life still in each other’s arms,” she said morbidly.

He couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought. Then again this was the guy that actually proposed in a graveyard.

“Our story will live on because we will tell it ourselves.”

“How are you so sure?” She asked wiping away her tears. She moved away from him and he turned banging a fist at the wall of rocks that kept them locked up. The wall remained unfaltering, not moving an inch. “Because it can’t end like this! I won’t let it!” He said wrathfully striking it again and again.

Both still had so much to life for, so much to do…

Tsai didn’t know how long Zuko hit the wall for, or how hard, she looked at him with worry. He was screaming at this point, breathing harshly, his knuckles to the point of bleeding. It seemed that each strike came harder than the last.

“Zuko, stop, you’re hurting yourself,” she pleaded.

He didn’t stop, much too infuriated, much too scared to quiet.  
  
“STOP!” She reached for his arm and held it down. She reasoned with him holding him tightly. She couldn’t see well, but could feel him shaking, letting out trembling heaves. It almost sounded as if he was crying. “Stop…” She finally whispered.

She reached for his hands and he winced slightly. She could feel the jagged skin underneath her fingertips. His knuckles were wet, bruised and bloody from the repeated impact.

She held them close to her, sadly stroking them with her thumbs. “Here,” she said. She took in a deep breath and did something she had almost lost the ability to do. It took her a moment to meditate on her emotions. He saw that she began to faintly glow with the life the Sun Spirit had given to her. The light illuminated the room enough for them to see each other. He could feel the pain in his hands slowly dimmish little by little.  
  
“I love you,” She couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face, “And if there’s a life after this, I’ll love you then too.”

He let go of her hands and in the dim light touched her wet face holding it in place before leaning forward and kissing her for what seemed to be the last time.

It was then that there was an impact on the wall of debris that kept them underground. Dust filled the space, and both coughed for a breath. He held her close, protectively, bracing themselves for the impact of the rock slide.

"You're about to die and _this_ is what you're doing?" Mecha laughed as he stood before them.

Both looked at him shaken up. Tsai had never been so happy to be at the end of one of her brother’s dumb comments or to hear his mocking laugh.

Mecha stood inside of a large tunnel alongside his mother, Iroh and Ursa. Both firebenders held a small flame that lit the way in their hands.

“You’re very wise to choose love over despair my nephew,” Iroh stretched out a rare grin amongst the chaos that surrounded them.

“Mom!” Tsai’s jaw dropped, teary, red eyes went wide in shock, her mediation becoming nonexistent at what she was seeing.  
  
The auburn-haired girl gaped in disbelief. “You’re an earthbender?” She managed to ask.

“Let’s get out of here,” The earthbender said curtly. Ignoring her question.

“How?” Zuko breathed just as surprised.

  
“Sanju managed to shield us from the collapsing ceiling by forming a rock shelter around us,” Ursa explained in a soft tone. Despite her calm demeanor her eyebrows were tuned up in a concern look. “We were very lucky.”

“Ty Lee and Suki are already outside,” Mecha added. “We looked around, but I don’t think anybody else made it…”

That meant- Mai’s father…

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold it,” Tsai’s mother spoke in a strained voice. The woman had both of her shaking arms held up as she held most of the collapsed temple up.

“Let’s get out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 more chapters to go! (Hopefully)


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re an Earth bender?”

Tsai paced around the guest bedroom where her mother was calmly sitting on one of the sofa chairs. Her usual cool and collected demeanor in play. She had always known that her mother was from an Earth Kingdom nationality but this?

  
She was furiously pacing, breathing harsh as she walked a tight rope bordering on a panic attack. They had just survived the collapse of a temple, they had almost died – hell, they had witnessed the death of dozens of loyal Ozai supporters. Amongst them Mai’s father. Arrangements were being presently made for the quick burial and service of anybody that had perished.

  
“And what? You were just going to keep this to yourself? Take it to the grave?” 

Her mother remained stoic, cold.

  
Tsai really wished her brother could be here. Instead he was presently preoccupied consoling a certain mourning girl.

Sanju remained silent at her daughter’s questioning.   
  
“Does dad know?”  
  
“No,” She finally spoke single word.  
  
“Why didn’t you _ever_ say anything? How can dad _not_ know?”

  
The older woman sighed and relaxed in her seat for what seemed to be the first time since she arrived to the Fire Nation. She uncrossed her legs and lowered her tightly knit hands down to her lap.

“Your father and I… Like most unions of higher tier, it was arranged. Your grandfather always looked out for me and my family. Sencha felt that a union between his Fire Nation son and a woman from the Earth Kingdom would bring unity to Yu Dao and of course, he was right.”

Her daughter starred at her intensely both her eyes wide at the admission. How could her mother speak so calmly about this?   
  
“You’re very lucky to have found someone that reciprocates your feelings. I always knew you’d marry well, not the Fire Lord per say. You’d marry someone who wouldn’t be affected by… your background.”

She chose to ignore her mother’s ramblings, still much too preoccupied and lost in her own thoughts. However, Sanju did have a point. It was one of the red-head’s fears that was further intensified by this. What would the Fire Nation be with an earth bending heir?   
  
“So, you didn’t love him… dad?” Her daughter asked weakly shifting on to a more present and unavoidable topic.

“I learned to,” she responded. “He respected me and having come from nothing, owing everything to your grandfather, I had no choice but to agree to the arrangement.”

Tsai was in shock. She had never questioned her parent’s relationship. It seemed dull to her and just like every other older couple. For some reason she had just assumed they met at a dinner or something cliché amongst those lines.

It was then that her mother broke the silence letting out a weak laugh. The red head remained mute, still processing what her mother had just said to her. She had long stopped anxiously pacing the room and now stood frozen in shock.

“You don’t know how scared I was when I was pregnant with you. How relieved I was that your brother was born with the ability to ignite fire.”

The room suddenly felt small, asphyxiating, she had to get out of here. She needed space. “I-I need to go clear my head,” Tsai managed as she exited the room. Her mother didn’t reach for her this time.

Tsai didn’t know where to go. Chaos and havoc had been unleashed in the Fire Nation. Protesting citizens were mourning in the streets, chaos unleashed, widowed women crying for their husbands, orphans sobbing for their parents that had perished in the collapse of the temple. The nation was on the verge of an uprising.

It was all too much, too overwhelming. She didn’t want to think about anything. Didn’t want to process what had just happened. She just wanted to be alone and marinate in solace for a moment. And so, she went to the one place where she knew nobody would come looking for her.

She now sat alone a top of a slab carved out of white marble. It was dark in the room, certainly nobody would come down here, not a single noise could be heard echoing the small chamber. The Dragonbone Catacombs were strangely welcoming on this day. Still dark as night, still hosting the skeletal remains of the hunted dragons of the past, and the bodies of the Fire Lords of the past. The chambers dimly lit by rows of warm torches.

Her mind remained blank, numbed to everything as she hugged her knees closer to her body, head buried in between them, eyes shut exhaustedly. The place had been renovated since the bombing incident all those years ago. The scent of myrrh and incense still lingered in the air. Except that this time the room felt cold, empty and austere without the dozens of candles that had adorned it the last time she had been here.  
  
She found herself so deep into her own thought she didn’t even hear the approaching footsteps echoing the stone corridor.

“There you are,” a hand landed on her shoulder. She flinched, eyes snapping up. “I was worried,” Zuko said looking concerned. “We’ve all been looking for you everywhere.” 

Of course he’d find her.  
  
“I… I just need to be alone for a moment,” she stammered lowering her gaze to the floor.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked kneeling down to meet her eye level.

She debated whether she should tell him the truth or not. Simply utter a dismissive stammered saying she wasn’t and just get it over with.  
  
“No,” She admitted truthfully. “Are you?” She met his golden eyes the feeling of concern being mutual. He licked his lips and shook his head slightly. “Don’t change the subject. I’m asking about _you_.”

She swallowed the barbwire knot that had formed in her throat.   
  
“I saw my life flash before my eyes,” she admitted, still avoiding his perturbing gaze. “Last time we were here,” she began lifting her gaze so that she could gaze around the dark catacombs. “I fucked up,” she divulged vulgarly.

She waited for his brass judgement.   
  
“It’s not just you,” she looked up to meet his expression with surprise, but instead found that he was looking away with the same shame she was.   
“We should’ve at least discussed these things. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
That’s the thing. _He wasn’t._   
  
He was the type to do stupidly impulsive things when it came to these things; specially to love.   
  
“I am so, so, _so_ , sorry,” She apologized from the bottom of her heart. “To you to me. I should’ve done things differently,” her throat swelled with regret. She should’ve done things differently. They both should have.

“We still can.”

“Still can what?” She looked at him confused.   
  
“Do things differently.”  
  
She looked breathless as if she had been punched in the gut, which further fueled his confusion. “Let’s do things differently then.” She exhaled out slowly.

He didn’t get a chance to react to her words being silenced by a greedy kiss. She had made up her mind that she would marry this man before death did them part. She had never kissed him like that, with such urgency, with her mouth opening against his and body pressing up against his. Her hands fumbled with his clothes, his warm ones with hers.  
  
“This is not a proposal,” he managed to speak against her mouth, eyes closed. She didn’t seem to care if it was or wasn’t. He kissed her back just as hard, as if they were going to die. Her knees were growing weak from the intensity, he stepped forward and she leaned her body against the edge of the marble slab were his marble casket would one day lie.

She let out a breath when he bit her lower lip, parting her mouth open for him. His right hand cradled her jaw in it, the other supported his leaned weight as it rested on the slab where his body would one day lie. She sat on the edge of the marble and his hand traveled down the side of her body reaching her leg and hooking it around his waist.   
  
“Right now?” She spoke in between kisses. His mouth journeyed from the corner of hers down her jaw and to her neck. “What if somebody walks in?” She asked meekly still jaded at the memory of her mother and brother boldly interrupting the last time they had attempted to be together.

“I don’t care,” he spoke in a hoarse voice. His voice raspy scratching at her skin before dipping to the crook of her neck in a bite that made her want to melt. All the sudden, feeling hot and bothered, she didn’t care either.  
  
Her hands unfastened the sash that tied his regal robe together exposing his toned chest. She almost felt as if his eyes were burning against her skin. His hands lowered caressing the tender skin on her inner tight.

She felt there was no need for foreplay she was ready to go. Urging. Almost starved for his touch. His fingertips brushed her pulsing core. Just like last time she was hot, damp, ready for him.

The edge of Zuko’s lip curved, eager for what was waiting for him. Eager to do unmentionable things to her. He torturously toyed with the opening cleavage of her dress; slipping it down to her shoulders. His thumb reached for the bandeau she wore around her chest but before he removed it, he noted the gnarly scar that was inches below them in between. It was the knife wound from the day of Sozin’s Comet. He felt her hands on his skin and noted that the two had matching scars in their fronts.

  
Battle wounds from the war.   
  
She couldn’t help but smile softly, it was just another thing that connected them. The moment was short lived, his hands trailed up and he removed the fabric revealing her bare breasts. He squeezed both of them in his large hands and she winced a little at his roughness when he leaned down to kiss them. He leaned forward his nose carving the way, his hot mouth kissing her flesh inching down below her breasts. She arched her neck back and sighed at the pleasant sensation. His hands lowered to her sides and down to her bottom which he pulled her body forward closer to him. His lips and heated tongue returned to her chest taking turns between gently nibbling and teasing her plump nipples. She ran her hands through his long hair tangling a fistful of it. She lowered them to remove the robe off his shoulders. His hands continued to explore the temple of her body was which he had sworn to worship.

While Tsai did not want to spare another minute, he wanted to take his sweet time. As if unwrapping a precious gift. He wanted to explore every inch of her with his every sense.

His slender fingers followed a trail which he was becoming acquainted with. They sent an exciting chill down her spine when they wondered to the inside of her thigh closer to her heated core. He removed every obstacle in the way without much care.

“Please,” She pleaded him to ease the terrible hot itch that had formed in between her legs.

He slid in his index finger into her warmth. The sensation made him pause, he bit his lower lip at the sensation. The thought of being inside of her was enough to drive him over the edge. He couldn’t wait to sink himself into her and finally be one. He slid another finger in past her folds and began to wave his fingers in the fashion he was familiar with.   
  
“Please,” she whimpered with need for more.

His uncle’s best earnest advice had been to practice his virtues.  
  
“Patience,” He towered over her body leaning down and planting a wet kiss under her ear in that spot he knew made her hot. He bit it gently, making her shudder before returning his attention to her sex.

He lowered his head, lower and lower until she could feel his breath hot against her. “What are you doing?” She asked taken aback by the close proximity.

“I want to taste you,” He said through hooded eyes. She flushed at his words and let out a faint yelp when she felt his warm tongue lapping at her steaming entrance. His fingers remained on her opening stroking a clockwise circular motion on her swollen rose bud.

Her back arched involuntary and she opened her legs for him. Tsai bit a low moan at the sensation. Her hips grinded forward wanting more, needing more, needing him. She tossed her head back slightly and sharply inhaled at the pleasurable sensation. Eyes closed in a blinding mist.   
  
He kept a careful eye on the language of her body, eager for the next pleasurable sound that escaped her lips, he’d cherish them all. Every mumble, every whisper, every shuddered curse that escaped the prison of her mouth. She leaned back laying on the slab when he raised her legs over his shoulders.

He hummed making his mouth gently vibrate against her sensitive entrance. He continued delving his tongue in and out of her, his fingers moving at a steady rhythm. His eyes frozen on the feverish expression on her rosy face. She struggled against an escaping whimper and moaned out his name, relaxing into the cold marble.

“I’m almost there,” she warned of her approaching orgasm. 

However, he didn’t stop. She felt the coil of aching nerves which had bundled up in her lower regions snap, releasing a pleasurable shock that rocked her body. She came in his mouth. He lowered her legs and met her eyes, her love juices crudely dripping down his chin.

“I’m not done yet,” he said licking his swollen lips.

_Fuck._  
  
The erotic sight was almost too much to bear.

He hovered over her horizontal body and knotted a hand thought her long locks. He kissed her sloppily, his tongue impatiently exploring the cavity of her mouth. Still sensitive from her orgasm, she moaned into his open mouth, at the strange sensation of tasting herself on his lips. He pressed up against her with wanting. Their lower regions rubbing against each other in want. The confinement of his pants becoming tightly unbearable.   
  
Fuck being patient.   
  
He tugged at the cord that tied her dress together and tugged it off exposing her flesh to the cold, damp air of the Dragonbone Catacombs.

He stood up desperately undoing his pants with urgency. She sat up, legs leaning down the side of the marble, hands attempting to unfasten the rest of his regal robes and clothes. He exhaled at the freeing sensation when his erect member became exposed, twitching in desperate need to be touched, proudly bouncing against his navel.

For the first time he looked at her with what seemed to be hesitation. She paused, still breathing heavily and nodded in consent. She latched onto him like a tick and kissed the outline of his jaw, arms clinging around his neck.

He stroked himself for a moment, a lustful look on his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance which was grieving for him, throbbing in heat.

“I love you,” she whispered against his skin. He grabbed her jaw in his hands and kissed her in response.

Slowly, with ease he pushed forward losing his virtue to her. She let out a huff when he filled her fingers digging against the skin of his broad shoulders.

  
She hadn’t been expecting him to be so goddamn thick.

  
It took him a moment to adjust to the welcoming sensation. Her sex was hot. It was warm, inviting, it made his heart ram against his rib cage. She fit him like a glove. This felt better than whatever he had been expected it to feel like.   
  
“Fuck” he cursed under his breath, something she had rarely heard him do.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved again, and again, slowly painfully thrusting into her gaining a steady pace, getting used to the foreign sensation. She placed his hands on her breasts and he greedily explored them, kissing them, lightly biting her skin which made her feel lightheaded. She pulled at the roots of his dark hair in the back of his head.

“There,” she let out a low moan when he hit that sweet spot. He hit again and bent his head forward resting it on her shoulder. “Right there” she moaned louder wrapping an arm around his shoulder deliciously burying her nails into his back, lightly scratching it.

His pace increased and towering over her he pushed her back so that she was once again laying on the slab, he reached for her hips and dug his fingers in them tightly before pounding deeper into her. Each bold trust seemed to come harder and faster than the last. A grunt was trapped in his throat as he leant over and laced his fingers with hers. She cried out in bliss; her eyes closed enjoying the idyllic moment. He rammed harder and harder to the point she was almost at the point of begging for his mercy. She felt her nerves tighten and tightened as a dam of pleasure was about to break lose again. He was close, he could feel himself close to finish and suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

“Why’d you stop?” She asked leaning on her elbows looking up panting heavily.

“I need a moment.” He said taking in a deep breath, pacing himself, his ragged breathing matching hers, heart hammering in his chest as he tried not to get too excited.

“I should’ve married you” she confessed looking at him through her lashes.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago.” He exhaled and again picking up her leg hooking it around his body and leaning over her.   
  


"What did you call this again? Disrespectful? Dishonorable?" She mocked.  
"Fuck honor," He laughed a little at her shocked expression. He leaned over and kissed the edge of the mouth before he once again pushed himself into her. He trusted hard, perspiring bodies slapping against each other, teeth sinking against her shoulder. She saw red with each stroke. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, legs around his hips. She wanted him deeper if possible, still greedily lusting for more.

Zuko wanted to hear her praise. Her moans, her encouragement, the way she moaned out her name was music to him. It threatened to push him over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to please her.   
  


“I’m about to finish“ she let out a squeak when she felt herself come undone around him. The dam of pleasure breaking releasing a wave of satisfaction which stretched from the lower part of her stomach reaching the tips of her toes which curled at the sensation. Her walls spasming around his erection, making him swallow his breath. He stood witness to the lovely sight, his jaw going slack at the compressing sensation of her velvet insides.

She cried out in ecstasy and he continued his rough movements. He groaned out her name like a curse as he was about to reach his own end. Eyes closing in bliss, grip becoming loser around her body, vision blurring into a white haze around the edges.

“Tsai, move I’m about too.” He struggled to speak with a strained tone.

“It’s okay,” She breathed holding his face in her hands. He held her close and gave three strong trusts before slightly twitching inside her and coming undone as he too reached his orgasm.

He sighed drained before his body collapsed. He lowered himself to her. Resting his head on her chest. She kept her arms wrapped around him and caught her breath. He could hear her heart hammering against her rib cage. She kissed his forehead hugged him.

"Yes. Yes. Let's get married." She said with glassy eyes, stroking his hair.

"No, no, no, this was not a proposal." He said alarmed quickly sitting up.  
  


"I know. That's why I'm asking you."  
  
"What" He looked at her confused and with disbelief.

"We are doing things, differently aren't we?"  
  


Silence. His expression unreadable.  
There was a pregnant pause on his behald.  
  


"Say something." She begged him as insecurity began to prick at her. Had he changed his mind?   
  


A broad smile cracked across his features. "You've lost your mind."

"Is that a yes?" She couldn’t help but smile so wide it made her face ache.  
  


Smiling, both kissed.

Xxx

The couple returned to the Palace hand in hand. Happy to have one good news amongst the unfolding chaos. Tsai made a note to prepare a stone seed root and thistles antidote as her form of birth control.

Their families all seemed to be in the Royal dining room not very hungry. All wore somber expressions on their faces at the events that had transpired earlier. Thankfully none of them had been hurt.

Both walked in hand in hand, side by side, which immediately caught everyone’s attention.   
  
“Tsai and I have something to tell you all,” Zuko began. The couple exchanged an excited look. Sanju raised an eyebrow, Iroh lowered his tea, Ursa and Kiyi turned their attention towards them. “We know there’s been a lot of somber news, but we wanted to share that in the midst of the darkness we have decided to get married,” was what the Fire Lord had wanted to say. Instead he was brashly interrupted when he said the word ‘but’ with a loud: “We’re getting married!” Tsai said excitedly hugging onto his arm.

“Ho! My boy!” Iroh cheered beaming jumping to his feet, his face flushing with excitement.

Ursa brought both hands to hide her wide smile as she also rose to her feet letting out a small squeal. Kiyi looked as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her and Sanju smiled a little standing up also approaching the happy couple to congratulate them.

Their parents said their congratulations as they embraced both into their uniting family.   
  
“So, did you take my advice?” Iroh asked Zuko wiggling his eyebrows at his nephew. His tone was loud enough that his fiancée heard. “What advice?” She asked arching an eyebrow with a hand on her waist.   
  
“Not now Uncle!” The man hissed embarrassed his face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Kiyi stood before the two of them with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest upset. Both of her eyes narrowed as she glared at both her brother and his lady.

“Kiyi,” Tsai began stepping forward leaning down slightly, so she was at eye level with the younger girl. “I also owe you an apology,” she began in a gentle tone. “I shouldn’t have left so abruptly last time I was here,” she let out a small laugh, “I don’t think I should’ve left at all, but what’s done is done and what matters is that we’re all together and your brother and I are starting our lives together,” she looked back at Zuko lovingly, who was currently distraught by his mother who was touching his face and on the verge of tears.

“I know you wanted to be a bridesmaid and I hate to disappoint you,” she clicked her tongue. The younger girl’s eyes widened slightly. Was she kicking her off the wedding party?   
“Instead I wanted to ask you- will you be my maid of honor?”

Kiyi’s reaction was immediate as her icy composure melted off her shoulders. “Yes!” She said tackling the older girl in a hug. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She beamed. “We’re going to have so much fun! And oh! We have to pick your robes! And the flowers- what about the cake?” She began to ramble on excitedly. Just like that it seemed as if all had been forgiven.   
  
Everybody was chattering excitedly about the future. It was then that Tsai’s brother walked in. Mecha was just as excited over the news hugging his sister and slapping his future brother in law in the shoulder a little too hard.

“I can’t believe my sister is engaged!” He said excitedly.  
  
“Well,” Sanju drawled in an unfriendly tone. Arms crossed over her chest, “I don’t see a ring,” she commented snidely.

“Mom,” Her daughter protested. “Fire Nationers don’t traditionally use rings. You know this,” she rolled her eyes slightly.

Her mother seemed happy but not ecstatic over the idea of their engagement.  
  
“So is dad invited to the wedding or what?” Mecha commented. “I hate to burst your bubble, but the New Ozai Society might’ve just been literally squashed, but the Anti-Revolution Movement is now stronger than ever.”

Tsai had completely forgotten about her father. Having been completely caught up with her emotions, her engagement and what had happened in the Dragonbone Catacombs. She hadn’t fully processed the bombing of the temple. The one responsible for so much chaos in the Fire Nation.  
The bombing… She thought about the one in the Dragonbone Catacombs and the one that occurred in the temple earlier today during Fire Lord Ozai’s funerary services. It was impossible for her father to be roaming Fire Nation lands freely. She doubted he was even aware of the secret underground tunnel system. Whoever had orchestrated both of these attacks had the ability to transparently sneak around the Fire Nation. This person was preparing everything, always one step ahead.   
  
Without another word she stepped out of the room leaving behind a room filled with very confused people.

“Where are you going?” Without turning around she felt Zuko join in her side as he trotted to catch up to her fast pace.

“I know who did it. I know who set up the bombs this morning and last time we were in the catacombs.”

Both rushed into a room in the third floor of the palace. Tsai slammed the room’s door open just in time to catch the red-handed culprit packing away his belongings in a rush.

  
“Going somewhere?” She drawled out, glaring at the man who was sweating bullets.

Zuko’s mediocre assistant, Nezu, looked started at having been caught. Without missing a beat he rushed towards the window, throwing it open ready to leap out. However, his path was instead blocked by the Fire Lord himself who say on the edge of the window cooly, with his arms crossed over his chest. An angry scowl on his face.

His head snapped back to the door where he saw Tsai leaning against the doorframe wearing a similar expression on her features. Instead her eyes were focused into deathly slits. Her hidden blades were pulled out and brightly reflected some of the light they caught.

“I know a rat when I smell one.”

“I won’t tell you anything!” The man spat, raising his hands up.

Zuko stepped down from the window, he held fistfuls of fire on both of his hands an absolutely livid expression on his face.

The terrorist was cornered. Tsai stepped forward holding her blade to the eyelevel of the man. Her menacing eyes never left his as she inched forward until the blade poked at its neck drawing a single string of blood out. The man saw her pause, expression faltering for a split second before she retreated.

A satisfied smirk carved his face when she pulled away and lowered her blade. “Your father was right, you’re a coward you don’t have it in you to kill me.”   
  


“Maybe not… Who am I to play jury, judge and executioner?” She wiped the back of her blade on her sleeve. “I hope the side effects kick in soon, she said looking around the satchel she kept tied around her waist.

  
“Side effects?” The man uttered out a perplex expression morphing on his features.   
  
“You’ve done your research Nezu,” Zuko began as he towered over the man. “You know my fiancées favorite animal is the platypus bear.”  
  
“You want to know why they’re my favorite?” The other probed as she continued pulling out several vials and small flasks and powders from her satchel and from underneath her sleeves. “Besides being really cute and the all-terrain predator-“ She finally found a small vial filled with a pale-yellow liquid. “Males have a venomous thumb. The venom a platypus bear is extremely dangerous, it can cause pain that can live out for months, painful hallucinations, convulsions and eventually loss of consciousness and body motors. It’s so rare very few people actually know the antidote for it. Fortunately, I happen to have it, now you’re going to croak or well, you know what will happen.” she threatened.

The man looked around the room nervously. He was trapped, there was no escape. He suddenly felt his heart accelerate in rapid palpitations. The sweat and perspiration began to build on his forehead. He could feel himself growing woozy. He was paranoid as the side effects began to kick in.

“Fine…” He grumbled. “Fine!” The man snapped.   
“It’s true. I work for the Governor; I work for your father. I’ve been working for him since before the war ended.”

  
“How many more of are there in the Fire Nation?” Zuko pressed.

  
“Just me.”

Then came the million-dollar question.  
  


“Where is my father?” Tsai glared at the man holding the vial in between her thumb and index fingers. A more relaxed expression on her features.

“He’s in the colonies, he’s planning on blowing up the palace with the Avatar in it.”

Both of their eyes went wide as the couple locked eyes. It was another trap. Just like the funeral. Did Nezu kill the Fire Lord to set up the entire thing? No, it didn’t fit his style, it was too elaborate, too spontaneous. But this- the blowing up of the palace… It had to be a trap. And why hadn’t he done it already? What was holding him back? The threat of them surviving the bombing of the temple?

Tsai was so distraught, so deep in thought that she missed the man’s quick reflexes in snatching the flask from her hand and in that same moment downing the liquid.

  
Zuko stood idly watching. He lowered his hands-on offense allowing the man to drink the vial without opposition.  
  
“Wait!” She realized looking horrified. The man drank the bitter liquid and cringed before slamming it to the floor shattering it.   
  
“I turn in myself in as a prisoner of the nation,” Nezu said smugly ready to embrace the consequences. He raised his hands innocently. His reasoning was that if Fire Lord Ozai had managed to get away with the sentence of life in prison what would they do to him? Surely something not half as bad as that.

“You don’t understand,” she said looking at him aghast. “I didn’t actually poison you!”

Nezu felt his body suddenly grow cold at the realization.  
  
“You told us all that yourself,” Zuko backed.

“What you just drank was the actual poison!”

It was then that he began to feel the symptoms again. Not the feeble version his hypochondriac self-had tricked his mind into believing but the actually painful side effects from the venom. Zuko stepped around the room when the man knelt over with a sharp pain in his gut. Thick saliva foamed around his mouth like rabies and the man reached for his throat. The couple looked horrified as the man struggled to gasp for breath or reason and stumbled backwards backing away from them. Neither stopped the man from falling out from behind the window.

And that’s how Nezu met his end.

The couple looked at the open window mildly disturbed. So much death had already happened today. So much innocent blood had been spilled. It was so unnecessary. Things could’ve been done so much differently.

Zuko touched her arm in what she interpreted to be a comforting matter. “What do we do now?”

“We have to go back to Yu Dao. Warn Aang and the others.”

  
“We’d be walking right into his trap,” he said his brows shaping into a concerned frown.  
  
“Not if we’re a step ahead,” she said determinedly slapping a fist on her opposite open palm. Her brain rapidly turning as it crafted an elaborate plan of attack. “I’m flying back to the colonies tomorrow, confronting him and his goons.”  
  
“Alone?” He looked at her incredulously. “No way, I’m going back with you. I won’t let you go alone.”

It didn’t take much to convince her. She was going to get all the help she could get.   
  


“Fine,” she agreed. “We leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Let’s try and get some rest first.”

They exited the room but not before casting one long single glance at the open window behind them. The curtains lightly fluttering reminding them of the traitor’s demise.   
  


Xxx

There was much to do. Close advisors had been instructed to comb the room for anything that might be useful for the strike against the Anti-Revolutionary movement.

And speaking of advisors.

Tsai and Zuko were presently walking back from sharing their condolences with Mai.

When the two ran into Iroh and Ursa in the parlor room. It seemed like both were on their way to pay a visit to Mai during her times of hardship. They were explaining to the two what had transpired with Nezu and how the man had fallen to his death and been poisoned by his own hand.

“I didn’t think he would…” Tsai lowered her head. Still running over the events that had transpired. All she wanted was for less people to die. To keep everybody as safe as possible.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and looked to see Ursa’s hand on her body, but that wasn’t what caught her off guard. What caught her attention were the violet bruises that decorated her wrist. Those looked oddly like wounds of restraint from somebody that was defending themselves. She could hear Iroh speaking but wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. Eyes still engrossed in the wounds.

Ursa noted this and quickly removed her arm, self-consciously pulling her sleeves over her wrist hiding the marks. Tsai looked at her oddly, mouth ajar at the realization.

Whomever had killed Fire Lord Ozai, this person had to be somebody he trusted enough to get close to him. His killing it had to be personal, upsetting. She looked at Ursa’s face. Eyes widening in realization at who had killed Ozai. Neither Iroh nor Zuko seemed to notice the interaction between the two women.

“In happier news, I’m very excited to begin planning for the wedding,” Ursa said switching the subject with a small smile.   
  
“Yeah…” Tsai drawled out, unblinking, her mind still in haze at the realization of who Fire Lord Ozai’s murder really was. But _why?_ After all this time.

“Ozai’s service was really a tragedy, but at least it is one less thing to worry about. Right?”

She wasn’t sure if she meant the collapse of the temple or the man’s funerary services, but guessed she meant the latter.

Despite her kind smile there was something painful. Something hollow about it. Ursa had once killed a Fire Lord before. It fit that she would do it again Zuko looked at his mother confused, unsure of what her cryptic words meant. Iroh kept quiet, yet there was a strange glint in his eyes that made Tsai think he knew more than the man was letting on. 

  
“All I want is for you two to be happy,” she said closing her eyes with a small smile.

There it was, her admission.

Her motive.

She had done it for them. For her son. She knew that Ozai was not a forgiving man and that he would never surrender his ambition for his claim to power. That he would never stop torturing his family. So, she took up the roles of judge, jury and finally executioner.

There was a silent understanding between the two women as they shifted topics with ease. Both with hollow smiles on their faces. Zuko wouldn’t throw his mother in a pit of jail to rot. However, somethings really were best left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is nexttttt UwU


	10. Chapter 10

The formal Vice-Royal Governor would be expecting them to return to the colonies or to the new Republic of Nations. That was expected. News of the tragic collapse of the temple in the Fire Nation’s capital would soon reach the rest of the world and news of the death of Fire Lord Zuko and former Lord Tsai of Yu Dao would not, since the Anti-Revolutionary Movement’s plan had failed.

“I’m going to get some things ready…” Tsai stood up with her back erect. Eyes clouded deep in thought, too lost to focus or think of anything else as she concocted a plan on her head.

“Promise well have tea before we leave?” She reached for Uncle Iroh’s shoulder giving it a squeeze before leaving without saying another word she exited the room.

Her mother, Zuko’s and other family members followed suit leaving only Zuko and his uncle alone in the room.

“Uncle, I need your opinion on something,” Zuko broke the silence. He hummed he seemed deep in thought his eyes focused on the carpet’s elaborate pattern.   
  
“Do you need some more _advice_ nephew?” Iroh chuckled.   
  


Zuko felt his ears burning with embarrassment, “No!” He said much to brashly. That was a topic he _did not_ want to revisit with his uncle. “I know that we are finally formerly engaged, but I want Tsai’s mother approval. Which is why I need to get a ring. Where can I get one?” He asked.

* * *

It was dawn when the air ship was prepared. It was decided that Zuko, Tsai and her family would be returning to capture Azah and bring down the Anti-Revolutionary movement. Ty Lee and suki would be coming as well.

Tsai couldn’t figure out why but Zuko looked absolutely exhausted when he boarded the ship. He really looked like he had been up all night. She arched an eyebrow in concern when she looked at him.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked reaching for him caringly reaching to brush a hair out of his forehead.

“Just fine,” he said reaching for her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. There seemed to be an odd scent that accompanied him. What was that ash and soothe? He smelt the same way collapsing buildings on fire did, which was no unusual, but odd.

“Let’s go get some rest,” he said patting her hand. “We’ve got a long journey ahead.”

Already exhausted Zuko passed out on a bed. Tsai instead sat on a nearby desk, nose buried in a scroll as she went over the plan.

* * *

  
Everything was ready the next day.

Mecha starred ahead from the window as they approached the nation’s shore. His eyes traced the outline of the metropolis that had rapidly developed. He looked at the towering chimneys each with growing clouds of smoke as they lived during the peak of the c0lonial industrial revolution.

“You seem nervous,” a cool voice snapped him out of his train of thought. Snapping out of his thoughts Mecha turned to face his sister who was leaning against the air ship’s glass window looking at him with concern. “Trust me, I’ve been planning this. Everything’s going to work out,” she reassured him optimistically.

Regardless of her reassurance the scarred man remained sullen, a familiar darkness clouding his eyes.

“You don’t know what he’s like,” he said softly.

She looked at him attentively almost confused. She could still remember how vile her father had been the last time they had been in the same room together. It had been the day she had been captured as a spy during the war. She had been tortured and brought before Fire Lord Ozai for him to do as he wished with her.  
  
 _“I have no daughter,”_ where the last words he had said to her when he had renounced her as his. She could still remember the void emotion on his face, the dark look on his familiar eyes which disowned her. Which chose his right to govern over his own family.

“What exactly happened the last time you saw him?” She asked suddenly being well aware that they had not discussed just what had happened the day that her older brother confronted their father during the the day of Sozin’s Comet.

Mecha could still vividly remember that day. He closed his eyes for a moment and breath in.

“I went inside of the throne room,” he began, green eyes looking sullen.” I was ready to strike him down. Of course, he was inside waiting for me. He spat insults at me, told me I was no longer his son. Said that what I had done to the family was a disgrace. Said that I was renouncing to my birth right.” His face hardened. “He threatened to blow up the palace if I attacked, so-“ He licked his lips swallowing hard. The memory still fresh in his mind, somehow wounding him deeper than the lightning scars that carved his tree trunk torso. “I let him go. It was too risky…”

His sister lowered her head, her expression unreadable as a cascade of red bangs hid her judging gaze.   
  
“Son of a bitch walked right past me as he left.” He whispered faintly, a strained edge on his voice. Mecha was ready for his sister to lash out at him. All of this was his fault. Maybe if he had been braver, more brash in his actions, paraphs then he would’ve blown up the palace, taken down his father and this whole chain of unfortunate events could’ve been avoided.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, “You did the right thing.” She consoled. “More lives would’ve been lost if the palace blew up…” She commented absent mindedly.

“Don’t worry we’ll get him this time. I know it,” Tsai said with a painfully confident smile.   
  
“ _You’ll_ get him this time,” he with withdrawingly. “You know how he is. He was successful once with the threat of a bomb. He’ll do it again and we all know you’re the only one that can survive that,” he reasoned.

She swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat. So it was all up to her then…

It was then that the airships captain announced that they had arrived. It was a little past noon now.   
  
“I’m going to get Zuko, get mom ready,” she said whipping around having much to think about.   
  
_Blow up the palace…_ Would that bastard really dare? Considering he had had one of his subordinates blow up a temple in the Fire Nation she sincerely wouldn’t put it past him.  
  
“Zuko we’ve-,” She was so caught up in a storm of thoughts that she didn’t knock on the door and instead walked in without a warning.

The Fire Lord’s back was to her as she entered, he seemed to be fumbling with something on his hands. That something bounced in his hands before he caught it, making him sit up stiff and alarmed. He made a strange noise. Tsai looked at him confused. “What are you doing?” She had to ask.

  
“Nothing,” he lied, looking paranoid.   
  
There was a sly glint on her eye as she swaggered towards him. She climbed on the bed from behind him and her arms snaked around his neck from behind. “What? You’re really not going to tell me?” She whispered in his ear as she pressed up her body against his back.  
He let out a throaty chuckle and reached for her hand, turning around wrapping her arms around her. She smiled as a very talented pair of lips found her own.

He pushed her back on the mattress the two still in lip lock, her eyes were closed so she was surprised at the sensation of a warm metal sliding up her finger. She brought her hand up to her face for inspection and saw what looked like a carved crystal that went around her finger. It should’ve been a metal ring, but it was a fully circumferential amber colored diamond.

“A proper engagement requires a proper ring. Don’t you think?”

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the crystalized ring.

“Zuko, this isn’t a ring, this is a diamond.” She looked at him in awe.   
“Well,” He said holding her fingers in his. “It is a _diamond_ ring.”

There was simple craftsmanship to it, yet it was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. It caught and reflected the little light in the room beautifully in amber tones. It wasn’t light weighted either. It was polished smooth on the sides and had a rocky texture on top where the edges of the diamond were sharp.  
  
“I stayed up all night making it. Even talked to your mother, got her symbolic blessing.”

She was now in awe. “You- made this?”

“With a little help from a blacksmith, yes,” he said proudly. “It’s a volcanic diamond from the mines of the Capital.”

He looked at her wide-eyed expression.   
  
“Do you like it?”

How could she not?   
“Of course, I do! You made this!” She kissed him again. “You didn’t have to do this, really.”   
  
“I wanted to,” he smiled at her sweetly.   
  
She held on to his face for a minute stroking his scarred cheek tenderly. “Thank you,” she whispered to him. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I don’t see why we can’t,” he responded with the same amount of tenderness dripping from his honey voice.

There was a pause in her stroking. “Not yet,” she stood up. So, overwhelmed with joy she had almost forgotten why she had even walked in the room in the first place. “Come on,” She grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him out of bed. “We’re about to land. Let’s go over the plan.”

* * *

The plan was simple.   
  
The six gathered in the Main Cabin of the airship going over the days plan. There was no time to waste.

  
“Mecha, I need you to use your local contacts and get Aang the rest of the gang from the palace. Lure them out do it sneakily,” she licked her lips and looked at her mother.   
  
Sanju was a bit taken aback, she always knew that her son’s destiny would’ve been the one of a ruler and commander but her daughter? She looked at her oddly, yet with a sense of pride. She truly looked like a commander with wise eyes scanning and pointing over a map with wise instruction.  
  
“Mom, you have to wait for Mecha. Go to the newspaper. Send news that we have arrived from the Fire Nation. I want absolutely everybody to know. Once you’re done, return to the airship.”

“That’s all?” Her brother shot back disappointed with his assignment. “Of course not,” she scoffed ridiculously, shooting him an irked look for having interrupted before she proceeded to explain her and Zuko’s elaborate roles in the plan. “You’ve got the most important part.”

“ _After_ news of our arrival reach father and his goons, he’ll be on guard. He’ll be waiting for us in the palace, and here’s what you and the rest of the gang will have to do. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had set up hidden bombs all over the city. His goons will be behind it all. That’s why I need you, mom and the others to find and disarm them. Toph will be able to see underground and inside walls. Rely on your sense of smell to smell the dynamite and powder.”

That made more sense.

“Brilliant,” his brother nodded.

“Suki and Ty Lee,” She looked at the Kyoshi Warriors. “Go with them, we will need people to evacuate the city. Bring them to the docks incase things go awry.”

“And by awry you mean…” Suki spoke slowly.

“Kaboom!” Ty Lee said making a giant explosion gesture with her hands.

_Right._ They all nodded in agreemend.

“We’ll go to the palace and capture your father. We’ll bring him back to the Fire Nation as a prisoner of war,” Zuko said.

“You really shouldn’t come. If something blows up…” She warned, hard expression on her face. She’d be able to manage just fine, but if Zuko’s guard was down, the consequences would be fatal.

“Nonsense,” he said with an incredulous look. “I’m with you, until the end.”

She smiled at him and nodded.

“Let’s put an end to this once and for all,” Mecha said determinedly. His eyes narrowed in determination as he trusted a fist forward.

“You two better come back,” Sanju said with both of her eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest. Her tone was warning as she focused on the couple before her. “We’ve got a wedding to plan,” she said with the edge of a smile present on her lips.

* * *

It was almost dusk when Zuko and Tsai stood hidden behind some crates that were near the entrance of the palace.

“Alright, I’m ready,” she said lowering her hood from her head and getting ready to simply waltz up the palace. Surely the guards would just let her in.

“Wait-“ Zuko says pulling her back. Surely it wouldn’t be that simple. “Do you hear that?”

She had been so focused on the plan that she did not hear the muffled groaning or the faint scratching noises that were edited from the inside of the crates they were hiding behind.

“What the-“ she stepped back behind him when her shed one of his dual blades from his back. He lodged the blade on the side of the crate and used to crack the wooden crate open. From the inside came spilling out two familiar men. Both men had their hands bound behind their back and their mouths gagged with rags rendering them mute.

“It’s the palace’s front guards!” She exclaimed as a flicker of recognition and familiarity made her remember the men.

She wasted no time in ungagging them.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“It’s the Governor,” one coughed up taking a breath of relief. _“Ex-_ Governor,” Zuko corrected, kneeling down to the guard’s eye level as well.

“He kept an eye out for your ship. Had his goons take over. He’s got the palace crawling with bombs and is holding the staff hostage.”

Zuko and Tsai looked at each other.

“And you thought this was going to be easy,” he huffed with the slightest of smirks. “I should’ve known,” she sighed. “Nothing ever is.”

Zuko undid their bindings with a swipe from his blade setting them both lose. “Go to your families,” Tsai dismissed. An intense look on her face as she glared at the wall of the palace with extreme distaste.

The two guards scrammed out of the crates vanishing into the nearby market. Zuko stretched his arms and bent his neck to the side. “Let’s do this.”

He looked at the palace’s tall wall, it would take skill for him to get in, but it was impenetrable. Tsai focused on the massive entrance. She knew her strengths and weaknesses, let’s just say agility wasn’t one of them.

Tsai approached the entrance of the palace. She raised her hands with her hidden blades unsheathed in an inoffensive matter.   
  
“I’m here to see my father,” She stated loudly. “Let me in.” The guards scrambled. Opening the gates, immediately seizing her from behind. Knives pointed at her throat as a dozen of them pulled her in, making her arch her back as she staggered in. She set a foot inside and the door shut behind her.

“Send order to the Governor!” One of them said. “We’re taking her to the dungeons,” the same one said out loud. The ordered goon disguised as a guard nodded his head and immediately sprinted on his way to the palace’s throne room. Only for the breath to be choked out of him when he ran into a branch like arm that whipped his head back. The goon coughed on the ground as he gasped for breath and looked up in horror to see the Fire Lord standing before him. His dual swords whipped out and both of them glowing with fire bending flames.

“Going somewhere?” Zuko taunted maliciously.

The goon could’ve wet himself.

“Now!” Tsai shouted. She ducked as she did Zuko quickly rushed to the dozens of guards swinging his swords. One attacked her and she kicked him with the blade that stick out from the front of her shoe. Zuko’s blades swung over her as they crossed paths. She wasted no time in moving her bind wrist to the blade on her foot freeing her lips.

Now with her hidden blades unsheathed, both stood back to back looking at the dozen or so enemies that surrounded him.

“Aw,” Tsai said mockingly. “They don’t even stand a chance.”

She moved forward and struck a fatal, yet not deathly blow to a man. One that was about to attack Zuko had some acid pepper venom thrown at his eyes which painfully blinded him. Zuko fought without mercy, knocking heads together, kicking soldiers against the walls brashly, cracking some ribs and breaking some noses in a more aggressive fighting style.

He turned when he heard his fiancée cry out in pain. Turning he saw her barely dodge a blade that sliced a cut in her sleeve.

His eyes immediately narrowed into scowling slits. Zuko turned around and actually killed the man stabbing him in the torso.

She looked at him in shock, eyes going wide as she held her arm.

“Y-You killed him,” She said aghast.

“Are you okay?” Zuko turned concerned with complete disregard for the man who was lying on the floor bleeding out.

It was only a scratch. He had been out of line.

“It’s only a scratch!” She cried out her voice in a higher pitch as she dropped to her knees before the man who had wounded her.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked pulling her up by her uninjured arm. “I’m trying to save him!” She cried out struggling to touch the injured man on the floor. “What? No!” He said pulling her up with enough force she knew would bruise her arm. She looked at him horrified. “He’s only going to try and kill you!” He said alarmed.

“Enough innocent blood has been shed!” She cried out. “I’m so sick of it, so sick of people dying. Good or bad or in whatever grayscale of morality that they might fall.”

Zuko lowered his blade and moved the man’s arm to reveal a small knife he was holding tightly clenched to his hand. “See?” He said at the hidden weapon the man would’ve used to back stab her.   
  


“Tsai,” he said her name, a gentle touch lingering on her face. “We’re in the end game here. None of these men will hesitate to kill you. Your father won’t hesitate to kill you. It’s kill or be killed,” he licked his lips, eyes flooding with concern. “If there is anything, I regret is…” He choked on his words. “Pardoning my father’s life. In the end, despite being imprisoned his existence was fuel for only more death, torment and misery.”

She processed his words.

“But back in the airship you said-“ She remembered what he had said. He had stated that they would bring back her father as a prisoner of war back to the Fire Nation.

“I know what I said,” he said sternly, brow furrowing at his word. “But you have to understand Tsai. The man that’s waiting for you inside of the throne’s chamber,” he stretched out an arm to point in the direction of the throne room. “He’s not the same man who raised you. He’s a coward, hiding behind terrorism and threats. He’s not your father!”

She looked at him with disbelief.

“You have to kill him my love,” he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead which was damp with cold sweat.

“If you don’t, he will.” He continued.

She remained silent. Eyes unblinking in his embrace at the realization of what she would have to do. It was one thing to talk about it, but to actually do it… Her hands trembled at the image of her blade piercing her father’s heart. She visibly flinched and he tightened his grip around her, resting his head on top of hers.

“If you can’t, I-“ He was interrupted. “No,” She said dryly. “He’s my father,” her lips drew out into a thin line. “Maybe, just maybe there’s another way…” She parted from his embrace. He brushed the red hair out her face and pushed it behind her shoulders.

Her lost eyes looked at where his arm had been pointing only a moment ago.

“Find the staff and guards that are being held hostage. It’s time I face my father.”

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and nodded. “Come back to me safe,” he said his fingers burying on her shoulders. She smiled at him faintly. “And don’t do anything stupid!” He said a bit more harshly. Concern dripping from his words.   
  
“No promises,” she laughed weakly and kissed him back before the two parted their separate ways.

Tsai now stood before the throne room. Hands lightly shaking. Behind it was a familiar man, now a stranger, waiting for her.

With a burst of courage, she kicked the door open.

There he was.

Azah sat on the throne with one leg crossed over the other. A border expression on his deep eyes as he looked down on his daughter. His eyes scanned her body focusing on every detail which was foreign to him. Every new scar, the longer hair, the leather pouch where she kept her herbs and antidotes, the massive diamond wrapped around her finger.

She held her tongue a painful expression on her face as she wondered he had to say to her after all these years.

The man let out a low whistle, eyes fixed on the amber diamond on her left hand. “You’ve done well for yourself Tsai,” he said bitterly.

“No thanks to you,” she retorted with a humorless smirk. The edge of her lip curling with displeasure.

“I’m surprised,” he said uncrossing his leg.

Despite being only a couple of steps away from her, she felt like he might’ve as well have been worlds away. Behind him stacks of powder, dynamite and other explosives decorated the walls of the palace and with wires that seemed like vines crept outside of the walls to the skull of the palace.

“You always had potential, but ambition,” he clicked his tongue. “That you have always lacked.  
  
“If you equate ambition with anarchy, I’m afraid you’ve gone very wrong father-“ She flinched when he slammed his palm on the thrones arm making a loud thud. “Do not call me that!” He snarled, face shifting to a scowl. “You are no daughter of mine!” he repeated the stinging words he had once said to her. “No daughter of mine would’ve renounce the title of Lord, would’ve renounced ownership of an independent nation!”

She looked at him with hard eyes. His nostrils flaring and face burning red with anger.

“I see,” she broke the silence after a moment. “You won’t change your opinion. You won’t change your ways,” with a trembling hand she stepped forward assuming an offensive position with a blade pointed in his direction. “I will only ask you this once. Surrender. Surrender your goons and bring down the Anti-Revolutionary Movement. If you ask me, it’s kind of pointless at this point… Now that the Republic of Nations has been established. There is no purpose to your group anymore.”

She waivered when a cruel, loud laughter echoed the room. Azah was lauching at her cruelly, mockingly, he was laughing as if she had just said the funniest joke he had ever heard.

“Please, don’t humor me,” he spat. “You don’t have it in you to kill me.”

She glowered at him stepping forward.

“Just like your brother,” he said sounding almost pleased.

Not a moment later she stood before him ready to strike him down. It had to be fast. She shut her eyes tightly and thrusted her blade forward.

“Ah, ah, ah…” He cooed cruelly.

Heart pounding in her ears, blood pulsing through her body she brought the blade to a halt inches before his face. She couldn’t do it. Not like this. It was filthy, it was vile.

In between his fingers the man held his weapon. In his hand he held a single red matchstick. “Don’t forget – one wrong move and boom,” he made a poping sound with lips.   
  
She lowered her gaze and saw that the marble floor was dusted with black sand. Wait- it wasn’t sand, it was dynamite powder. The entire floor! Azah really wanted to cover his ground this time. He wasn’t bluffing.  
  
“Hope you’re ready to be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. The absolute destruction of your creation, the fall of the Republic of Nations.”

“And then what?” She challenged arching an eyebrow. He was bluffing. There was no way he would actually dare, do it and blow himself up with the city.

“Somebody better will build something from the ashes.”  
  
“You sound like Ozai. That was a nice little surprise by the way. Using your spy to blow up the temple. Squash all of us like cockroaches,” she spat. “Then again, you always looked up to the Fire Lord.”

“He would’ve appreciated the gesture. My dear friend’s death is truly a pity,” their eyes met a smirk stretching across his features.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she challenged looking at the matchstick in his hand.

“Try me.”

The tension in the air made it hard to breath. She looked in between his unfaltering expression and the matchstick, eyes dancing between the two as she inched closer, her blade burying into the flesh of his neck drawing out a single string of blood, deeper and deeper. Her eyes watered at the pain of taking a life, her father’s life. The grin on his wicked expression grew wider the more she pressed, the more aggressively her hand shook. Despite it all he didn’t flinch; the matchstick did not drop.

She lowered her hand in defeat. Tsai was ready to speak when she felt her throat being constricted. Her head hit the marble floor when she was pushed back, her father’s hands gripping at her throat tightly as he asphyxiated her with all of his strength.

“I will destroy you, this city and everything that it stands for! And from it I will rebuild my empire! The empire I was always destined for!” He laughed cruelly, his knees digging into her gut. One of her hands attempted to strike him. The other clawed at the ground desperately. Zuko had been right. It was kill or be killed. There was no room for mercy in these types of circumstances. Her face had shifted from red, to violet, blood vessels in her eyes popping as she gasped for air.

Azah could feel his own daughter’s body becoming limp under his grip. It wasn’t until he heard a faint flickering sound that his slightly grip loosened. His eyes narrowed on his daughter’s hand where he saw she was holding the match tightly, roughly flicking at it with her thumb hoping the friction would ignite it.

The edge of her lip twisted up in satisfaction as the blood drained from his shaken expression.

“NO!” Was the last thing she heard him say hands reaching for the match before flames licked the floor and a massive explosion blinded them both.

You see that was the thing about fire, play with it and you get burnt.

* * *

Zuko had just reached the docks he escorted the hostages and most civilians living near the palace quickly ushering them into boats and ships.

There he was regrouping with Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Tsai’s family. They had accomplished their mission successfully and had disarmed every single bomb in the city. All within the exception of the palace.   
  
The Fire Lord was currently focused on a particular child that was crying seeking out for its mother when the ground shook. Zuko quickly regained his startled balance and turned back fearfully. The sky had turned ashen. Dusk was almost upon them. The night became ignited with a massive orange flame where Yu Dao’s royal palace once stood.

A heart wrenching sob escaped Tsai’s mother as she impulsively lunged towards the building. Her son held her back, turning away from the explosion. Debris, ash and fire rained from the sky.

_Tsai._

Zuko felt his blood run cold. In that moment he forgot where he stood, where he was. He questioned if his feet were grounded to the Earth.

The others noted the disturbed expression that crossed his scarred face. He went deaf to the cries of Aang, Katara and others as he impulsively ran forward. No one being able to hold him back.

Zuko ran towards the palace as fast as he could. Heart pounding in his rib cage, being unable to be contained. Fear pulsing through his mind, through his body. He coughed finding it unable to breath with the thick smog.

“Tsai!” He shouted, his voice cracking with heart ache.

There was no answer.

_No, no, no…_

He walked past the ignited remains of what had once been the regal palace coughing, gasping, screaming her name until he lost his bleeding voice. He was alone. His eyes watered with the fumes making it hard to see.

When a strong gust of wind cleared the space, silencing the fire, and bringing it to a dim.

He turned to see his friends standing beside him. Aang placed a hand on his shoulder, a determined expression on his face.

Katara on the other side, her water ready to heal water wounds had to be quickly taken care of.

“Don’t worry Zuko, we’ll find her.” Katara reassured him with a confident smile.

How was it that they all had so much faith in her, but he didn’t? It wasn’t the fire that he was concerned about it. It was the collapsing debris. Last time her mother had been there to save them, but this time- She had been alone.

“The throne room should be this way,” Sokka pointed out.

“I’ll see if I can sense anything,” Toph stated focusing on her unique vision which allowed her to see with her feet. “There is someone in the throne room!”

They all rushed to the throne room.

“There!” Toph said pointing at a large mountain of rumble and collapsed ceiling that had collapsed. Aang blew the flames and smog away. Katara stood by the sides ready. Toph lifted the majority of heavy rocks out of the way. Zuko had collapsed on his knees and was tossing away all rubble and everything that he could as he sought out his love with a burdening desperation. Sokka at his side, heart on his throat.

It was then that the Southern Water Tribe man choked on a startled breath.

Toph had been right. There had been someone underneath all the rubble.

Sokka looked at Zuko with hard eyes. With one brash motion he pulled whatever was stuck beneath the rocks. There was no way Tsai had survived this landslide. Zuko felt his world end when Sokka pulled out her bouse. There was no mistake it was her; it was the trademark ochre color she always wore.

“Zuko…” Katara dropped to her knees besides her friend’s side. Heart breaking at the look on his face.

They were finally going to be together. They were finally happy. They were finally going to be one. Their souls brought together in union.

“I-I’m sorry,” Aang whispered. “I really… I really thought…” Aang trailed off, turning away.

Misery and ash rained over the group as they mourned their friend. Toph had a solemn look on her face. Then she felt something stirring. Wait.

Weak coughing could be heard.

Toph saw there was another person still standing.

“Very, very touching,” Tsai stood limply leaning against what used to be a wall. Her voice was hoarse, and she looked beyond beaten. Eyes red stained with sooth and blended with tears. “I’m touched really,” she laughed weakly before succumbing to a violent cough. It seemed she had lost her shirt in the explosion and stood bruised wearing a tank top which was stained with blood and ash.

Zuko called her name as he rushed towards her. All of their friends did two surrounding the two in a group hug.

“You’re alive!” Sokka cried out with glee.

“I knew it!” Aang laughed heartily.

“I managed to make a run for the window. It all happened so fast…” She managed to speak her voice still painfully hoarse. Her heard throbbing with pain. Katara then began to aid her healing the external wounds that she could.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Zuko whispered against her skin as he held her tightly against his body.

“You were right,” she admitted sadly. He looked at her confused and she pushed her hair back revealing the two red handprints that would form the bruises on her neck. “Kill or be killed…” She whispered sadly. The Fire Lord felt his stomach churning with boiling rage. That bastard. That monster… The things he would do to the creature if he was still wailing in his miserable life. “He gave me no choice, so…” She gasped for breath clearing her strained throat. “So I blew up the palace.” She admitted.

“Wait,” Katara looked at her shocked. “You blew up the palace?!”

“That’s wicked cool!” Toph exclaimed excitedly.

“I had to,” Tsai huffed. “He didn’t give me a choice…” She said wrapping an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her body hoisting her up, leaning her weight on him. “Besides, it stood as a symbol of imperialism. It had to go,” she smiled weakly.

“But-“ Sokka exclaimed his hands raised up in outrage. “All the beautiful things inside it! All the gems, priceless relics!” He cried out dramatically.

“All replaceable,” she smiled at the group.

“We better get going, let your family know you’re okay,” Katara said signaling at the dock. “Yeah,” Sokka wiped his nose and pointed back at the docks with his thumb. “Your poor mother actually believes your dead this time.”

“Go figure.”

The group made way to the docks.

“I can’t believe I actually let you go alone,” Zuko grumbled angry at himself. Still internally fuming not fully recuperated from the horrible shock he had just suffered. “What are you so upset about?” She looked at him with a teasing grin, overall happy to have survived the impact. “Everything worked out.”

“You could’ve died!” He scolded. “So reckless,” he added unhappily under his breath.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t.” She said before once again coughing aggressively. She figured it was best to give her vocal cords a rest just for now. “I’m happy I didn’t,” she whispered only to him and kissed his face with her busted lips.

He smiled and hoisted her up in his arms. She laughed weakly and relaxed under his touch.

“Come on guys, we’ve got a wedding to plan now,” Katara said optimistically. Trying to lighted up the group’s mood.

Tsai raised her hand an exited grin on her face as she bragged her diamond ring to the group. “Hey!” She called out excitedly. “Make that two!”

* * *

It had been months since the Anti-Revolutionary Movement had been brought down to ashes and since the New Ozai Society had been squashed. Both in the literal sense.

Tsai had been right in her comment about destroying the palace. If allowed to stand it would’ve represented a symbol of the colonization and oppression of the colonies for years to come. It was best this way.

And then it came.

The wedding day.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.” The groom let out a nervous laugh. “Why would I be nervous?”

His friend looked at the pacing groom with unease. The man was fidgeting under his ceremonial robes, looking as if he was walking straight to his death.

“You’ve faced worst things and you get like this, right now? I thought you wanted to marry this woman.”

“I do,” he answered weakly. “I do!” He said reassuring his friend. “I’m not getting cold feet or anything, it’s just-“ his body trembled slightly.   
The groom was more excited than nervous, he couldn’t believe the day had finally come. A goofy smile was plastered on his happy face.

_BANG!_

Both Aang and Zuko turned towards the door of the ceremonial room in which they were in when they heard that loud knock. They both swore they saw it physically shake, as an aggressive banging almost tore the door down.

“Hold her!” Someone shouted from the other side. It sounded like Sokka. “Stop!” That sounded like Katara.

It sounded like Toph was laughing outside.

“Toph do something!”

It was then that the door burst open revealing the bride.

Tsai stood underneath the doors arched wearing her ceremonial wedding robes. They were white with long, thick sleeves that hid her hands. Cuffs of scarlet and amber decorated the edges and many layers of clothing. The fabric itself delicately embroidered with symbols of the Fire Nation and at her own request the sun. Make up done to masterful perfection. Hair braided up in an elaborate style which displayed her Fire Nation golden headpiece crown. Traditional Fire Nation pins crafted with gold and precious gemstones adorned her red hair.

She looked at the groom. Zuko looked so handsome in his own robes. They were similar to his regal Fire Lord ones with the exception of the embroider. These were much more delicately embroidered. The trim threatened with a golden thread that painted pictures of dragons, fire, patterns and at his own request the sun.

“No!” Katara cried out. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding ceremony!” She was looking just as regal as her friends wearing a beautiful light green dress, pink flowers adorned her hair.

The Fire Lord was rendered speechless at the sight of his blushing bride.

She really took his breath away.

She ran to him holding on to his sleeves.

“I just had a terrible thought!” She spoke frantically, as the nerves consumed her.

“Do you remember when we were by the Nunnery Abbey? When we saw that fortune teller?” She said trying very hard not to pull at her hair anxiously. “What do you think she meant by what she said? What had she said again? Care to know the – I can’t remember if she had said gender or _bender_ of your firstborn. What did she mean by the answer might surprise you-?” She rambled apprehensively.

Zuko hadn’t heard a word that had come out of her rose-colored lips.

He remained mute, much too stunned to speak. The part of his brain that authorized language surrendered before the woman.

Tsai was upset by his lack of speech. “Zuko,” She prodded. “Say something!” She insisted, both eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“You’re beautiful,” he said with a wide smile, a hand rising to her face to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

“I’m being serious!” She said paranoid. Swatting away the compliment. “What if we have an Earth bending child? Or what if-“

He held her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Then we’ll have an Earth bending child ruling our Fire Nation. It doesn’t matter, really-“

“Yeah,” Toph barked in agreeance. “And she’ll have the best damn teacher,” She grinned broadly.

  
“She?” Aang said confused. “I have a feeling,” The Earth-bender shrugged with ease.

It seemed like the only thing that could snap Tsai out of her lost train of though was the sensational harp music that played a familiar tune, what was it they had called it again? Avatar’s Love from the other side of the Major Temple where the Fire Sages would soon be initiating the ceremony.

“Come on, we’re starting!” Sokka clapped his hands. “Chop! Chop!” He said ushering the bride out.

“Uncle Iroh is waiting for you!” Toph added hands on her waist from her flowing green and gold dress.

“This is _terrible_ luck,” Katara said dramatically face palming. The group, one by one, exited the room slowly moving to the temple.

It seemed to finally dawn on her.   
  
_Oh._   
  
She was about to get married in a minute. The nerves were still pricking at her, cold feet dancing underneath her robes. She felt Zuko squeeze her hands in reassurance.

“Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. We always do, don’t we?” He said leaning forward to her. Close enough that his nose was touching hers, foreheads pressed together.

“Right,” she agreed with a weak huff. Suddenly feeling giddy, vulnerable and at the same time eager to stand in the altar and wait for him.

This reminded the Fire Lord of something. A deep memory that he sometimes revisited. However one he had never shared with her or with anyone.

“Do you remember when we first met?” He spoke, his voice, soft, quiet, loud enough only for her to hear.

She nodded her head slightly, eyes peering barely open to look into his golden ones. Where was this coming from?

How could she forget. It had been during her grandfather’s funeral. An event in which sixteen-year-old Zuko had been ruder and more improper than anybody she had ever met.

“Yes, you were a total Royal prick,” she laughed weakly, now almost fondly at the memory.

“Do you remember what you first said to me?”

She hummed as she thought of the memory. She remembered standing before him and respectfully bowing. It had been years since the occasion. She hadn’t thought about it since. All that she could remember was that the two were standing face to face in her family’s old garden.

She couldn’t remember the exact words.

“I don’t remember,” she shrugged slightly. “I guess I probably just nodded and introduced myself. Probably addressed you as _‘Your Highness’”_ She laughed lightly. _Who would’ve thought?_ She was now marrying that same Royal prick. _What had Mecha called him? Prince Ponytail? Ha!_

“So that’s what you said…” He mused to himself with a growing smile.

She stepped back and looked at him perplexed.

Zuko let out a throaty laugh, it was low, almost like a rumble. “I’ll never forget that moment.”

He was looking at her with so much love, so much care. There was no question of it in his eyes.

“I was so taken aback by you, by your smile. In that moment, I felt as if I had been struck by a bolt of lightning,” he confessed. A confession which rattled her to her core. “I didn’t know what to say- what do- You really took – You still take my breath away,” he continued.

The windows of her soul were flooding with emotional tears. Now she remembered. She remembered how he had stood mute to her introduction simply turning away from her without a single word of acknowledgement. All this time she had interpreted his actions as being rude. Both shared a small laugh. All this time  
  
“I was so scared and shaken by what I had felt, by what would or wouldn’t happen. So, my first instinct was to turn away and leave.” He admitted sheepishly. “At the time the emotion was so foreign to me,” His thumb gently stroked her face. “Guess that’s pretty embarrassing, huh?” He said leaning forward and kissing away a stray tear that had escaped her eye.

“You choose say that to me _right now?_ How am I supposed to top that?” She cried out now more tears spilling as she threw her arms around him.

“You can admit that you didn’t wholly come with us only because Uncle invited you along,” he said with a slightly grin embracing her back.  
  
“Ha!” She pulled away and pointed at him. “ _You wish_. I’m afraid your terrible temper and appalling manners weren’t enough to convince me to chase you to the end of the world”

“They were enough to convince you to marry me!”

She bit her lip at the teasing expression on his face and hit his arm playfully. He wasn’t wrong.

“Guys?” The Avatar poked his head through the gaping door. Aang raised his eyebrows as if saying ‘Hurry up!’ Before ducking out of view.

“There goes my lunch,” Toph grumbled nauseously from the outside.

  
“That is _so_ romantic,” Katara coed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” They could hear Sokka. “Let’s go, I want to seat in the front. I can’t wait to see when Mecha cries like a baby.”

“See you on the other side?” She said stepping away from him, her hand still in his warm one.

He winked at her making her rosy cheeks glow, eyes shine as a smile bloomed on her face.   
  
“I love you,” she said to him letting go. Making way to the temple and to the altar where she would be waiting for him to stand by her side.   
  
“I love you.”


End file.
